lost you, with you, and without you
by Xxshinig4mixX
Summary: Shizuru's dad seperates Shizuru, 10 and natsuki, 8 when he suspects their relationship. 10 years later they meet.my 1st story dont expect much- rated M cuz there might be M in future XD R&R!
1. Seperation

UM….THIS IS MY FIRST FF…so yea…be kind….

My exams are over so I decided maybe just give it a try…so no promise my story will be good ok?

* * *

I DO NOT OWN MAI-HIME OR MAI-OTOME OR ANY OF IT'S characters……if I did…the anime would TOTALLY suck

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

OK…..now for my story ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 1-separation**

* * *

IT was a dark night out and two figures sat near the fireplace seemingly talking about something important.

'You…you suspect..WHAT?"A tall man clad in a black tuxedo with a dark blue mane stood up with a shocked look on his face."I suspect that our two daughters are…"the Fujino replied his voice laced with worry, something anybody who saw him would call: once in a blue moon. Not hearing a reply, he continued "that is why I will be planning a time for them to be alone tomorrow, and if my suspicions ARE right…then…I'll have to make sure my daughter does not see yours ever again. You do understand don't you? I'll never allow such a thing to happen". Emerald eyes tore away from red "ok…..**IF **it is true.."

* * *

A certain small blue haired girl stood with her hands pressing onto the glass window of a mechanic shop, her emerald eyes scanning it's surroundings.

"MY Na..tsu..ki what are you looking at?" a silk smooth voice said from behind her. "I want to become a biker when I grow up…." Natsuki said dreamily, not taking heed of Shizuru's question. Enjoying the view of her girlfriend's back, Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and rested her head on the other's shoulders allowing her lips to lightly graze pass Natsuki's ear for a second

She waited in a few seconds of silence before…

The sound of the brunette's breathing jolted Natsuki from her little dream world causing her to jump. " Shi..Shizuru! What are you doing here?"

"My parents went to meet yours for a business deal and left me here to _play_ with you Natsuki" the brunette replied, tugging the blue haired girl closer to her by wrapping her arms around the other's neck.

"What!? Did you say…p-play with me?"

Upon hearing what her little pup had said, Shizuru turned the younger girl around to face her, sliding her hands down to Natsuki's waist" Ara…what did MY Natsuki have in mind when she said that?..you do notice it's a little troubling to have an 8 year old saying that, no?" Natsuki's cheeks turned a few shades red" D-did I think of anything?...N-no I wasn't thinking, I cant think when you're…I mean! I wasn't thinking of anything wrong Shizuru! And I'm NOT yours for the last time!"

Hearing what the blue haired girl had said, she removed her hands from her Natsuki's waist and pouted, putting on a faux-crying face. Natsuki's head whirled at the sight afraid that she had made the other girl cry. Putting her hands on shizuru's shoulder to try and make things better, she said"um….I'm yours, seriously…see?"

Shizuru decided to not torture her girlfriend anymore and looked up"really?". "Yea" upon hearing her desired answer, she embraced Natsuki in a tight hug. Not knowing what to do, the poor pup had just hugged her 'master' back.

Taking advantage of the situation, Shizuru had pulled away just enough to see shocked emeralds and gave Natsuki a small kiss on her lips. Then pulled back fully so as to see the younger girl's reaction.

Natsuki's gaze held on to emeralds her head spinning from another 'shocking' realization, unable to move….*_damnit!i should by immune to this by now! If I should be then why do I feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second!?_* She could only manage to stutter a reply of incoherent broken words.

In the middle of watching her Natsuki stutter, Shizuru's phone vibrated in her pocket. She fished it out and pulled it to her ear. "Shizuru, wait there i'm getting the chauffeur to come pick you up…the meeting with Kuga-chan's dad is over" "ok…"was Shizuru's short reply, not knowing that her dad had watched the entire scene in one of the darker alleys from across the street

"Ara, Natsuki…I'll have to see you another time..My dad's here to pick me up"

"What? So fast?!..um…I mean yea, ok…bye. See you another day "she replied, saddened by the fact that she got to meet up with Shizuru for only such a short while.

A car pulled up by the drive way minutes later

"_Bye _MY Natsuki See you soon" Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear, giving her a soft peck on her ear so no one looking from inside the car could see.

"_Bye Shizuru…"_

Shizuru got into the car, oblivious of the fact that this was going to be her last time in years that she was going to see the blushing raven haired girl she had in front of her….

* * *

At 9PM on the same day….

It was another one of those nights when she had pretended to sleep so that she could go out to play 'exploring' in the mansion she lived in. It was so big that she had not seen all the rooms even after a few hundred times she went out to explore, although the fact that she did not dare go beyond her mother's room had made it worse.(or, was the reason for it)

She had seen her father and Shizuru's father chatting near the fireplace in the hall and had wanted to copy her favourite spy show and listen to their conversation.

---------

"But, that was just an innocent kiss on the lips and a few hugs" the man said, trying to keep his voice down incase he were to wake his sleeping baby girl who was up in her room. (supposedly) "My daughter does not EVEN hug anyone in the open unless it was my wife or it was a cultural gesture!" the other black haired man replied, his voice a tad louder than the former's.

"I WILL NOT take a chance with such behavior, I hope you understand and get this settled soon. Either you move or I move, either way we still can work together since you have been thinking of expanding to America for while now and I have a few branches there already" he said again as his ruby eyes locked on confused emeralds.

"F-fine…." The former replied finally giving up

"I'll move, I'll move to America in a few days, after I've settled the issue of who to take over and help me look after the company in Japan." He sighed and drank his now cold cup of coffee.

""I am just being cautious as I am thinking of sending Shizuru to America to study when she's older, so if you wouldn't mind, would you change your surname? It might be a bit troublesome but for both our daughter's good, I hope you will understand".

"Yes…I…I do...Saeko and I were thinking of changing it to her surname as the company runs on that surname too."

----------------

Her eyes widened from realization of what her father was discussing about but before she could make an effort to protest, an arm held her from the back with a cloth to her mouth.

"mmmmph!" was the last thing she could say before she had fainted.

------------------

"Sorry for making you make a trip here Fujino-san I hope you had a nice chat with my husband" Saeko said from her position at the door. "It's okay, see you soon."Saeko closed the door behind her and watched the car drive off from her window in the master bedroom.

When the car was gone from sight she let out a sigh "must we really do this?""Yes, it's for both our families' good anyway" her husband replied whilst resting his arms on the window sill.

"I-I think Natsuki heard what you were talking about, one of the maids saw and silenced her incase she had interrupted your conversation". Saeko said after a short few seconds of silence.

"WHAT? Where is she now? If she DID hear what we had talked about she would try and run away like the last time, just that this time, it won't be out of fun"her husband stated, furrowing his eyebrows "well, she is in her room now, she has not recovered from the medicine the maid had made for her to faint though there is still a high chance she heard the entire conversation…if that is so, we might want to use the 'drug' on her" Saeko said worriedly. "what drug?" came the short reply.

"The one that our head research scientist had invented recently for the loss of memory of a short period of time".

"o-ok…but, are there any risks?"

"Not many, it does not higher the chance of any chronic illness or any disorder, but…she might get it "back if she meets somebody or sees something that has happened in that period of time her memories were erased".

"Ok…w-we'll use it on her, it does no harm right? It just reduces the pain of loss she might or will feel in future…"

* * *

UM…so? Did it suck? I don't know what Nastuki's dad's name is so I used 'THE MAN'

Any1 knows? Or has any suggestions on what his name shud be? Pls tell me

Oh and….this is when Natsuki is 8 and Shizuru is 10

I will be continuing the story when they are 18 and 20 respectively (Natsuki in her first year at university and Shizuru as senior)

Pls review…..thx ^^


	2. First meeting?

Um……… Um….I'm just afraid I would disappoint all of you who have high hopes in this chapt. I mean……it MIGHT be just the fact that I had beginners luck in the 1st chapt…………um….you can flame me…don't worry

Oh and…am I updating too fast? Or are my chapt.s Too short?......**IM SOOOOO** **SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE HOW SHIZURU FELT AND JUST SKIPPED TO THE UNI PART WHEN THEY MEET AGAIN….**

**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry**

**VERY SORRY!**

**Tell me if the story sucks….k?**

* * *

disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN SHIZNAT OR ANY MAI-HIME THING EXCEPT THIS FF...it all belongs to sunrise

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

**LAST NOTE: I thank** INDIOBOTOD for saying SUGOI(that's how I though of sugoi for Mai's conver) in his/her review AND YOU ARE THE FIRST REVIEWER OF MY FIRST STORY! ^^…um….i don't think I have a prize….sorry ;)

**I also thank** lildevilish for reminding me about something i had to clear up...and...I LOVE RUKIA TOO XD nice display picture for your FF account ^^

**_IMPORTANT:_this is wad i have to clear up: Shizuru has 'forgotten' about Natsuki i mean...her dad(cant reveal...will PROBABLY be revealed in later chapt.s)told her....stuff....and then...i mean who remembers some child hood friend which he/she has not seen in 10 years AND they are OLDER now....so their looks probably change...and when ur young...ur memories of faces n voices are not THAT clear when u grow older**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2-FIRST MEETING?**

* * *

The sound of a Ducati bike going at high speeds echoed through the empty jogging/racing track. Natsuki was trying out the new race track her dad had designed for the school when they needed it for sports events like the annual sports day but it will only be officially opened at the end of the year and so she had the entire place to herself till the end of the year.

After rounding the last curb for her tenth time, she turned off the engine and parked her bike at the side of a safety railing.

Natsuki sat down on the floor beside her bike and scanned the surroundings of the indoor race track again…she felt glued to the stadium's look and the calmness she felt when inside it…and she loved the way her footsteps would echo through the spacious stadium whenever she moved.

It was a beautiful stadium with the classical round edged rectangle jogging/racing track with seats at the sides of the entire track like a Greek coliseum. The ceiling was an enclosed glass structure which made the sky look as clear as though she was looking through crystal clear waters._*Well, if they don't clear that and some dirt and god-knows-what get there…it's gonna look like I'm looking at muddy waters…how do they clean that actually?*_

A few footsteps echoed through the stadium interrupting her thoughts. She spun around to see who had invaded her supposedly private place and found herself meeting her friend's purple gaze "Mai? What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and heard about an un-opened stadium nearby where you could see the stars through the glass top and, you know, dropped by" Mai answered, scratching the back of her head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HEARD OF AND DROP BY? You practically BROKE-IN MAI!"Natsuki shouted at her orange-haired friend

"I did not! The main entrance was open Natsuki"

_*oh shit, I forgot to close the damned door*_"D-did anyone else enter?"

"No, I closed the door for you, don't worry" Mai said, her smile widening as she looked up at the night sky.

"Sugoi! So the rumor was true! You can really see the open night sky here!" Mai whispered her eyes sparkling in awe of the sight before her.

"Yea, whatever enjoy yourself I'm going back to the dorms, school's starting in 2 days I have yet to unpack my stuff" with that, Natsuki threw the keys of the stadium to her friend and left on her Ducati

"Thanks Natsuki! Catch you later!"

* * *

"Shit, it's starting to rain" the blue haired girl muttered as she sped her bike back to Fuuka University.

She was finding a place by the road to stop at so that she could wear her jacket when she saw a girl roughly the age of 20 getting pushed around by two seemingly drunk men

----------------------------------

Shizuru backed into the wall looking for something to use for her self-defense, she was trained in using the naginata and had a good knowledge of hand to hand combat but she had hurt her right wrist earlier while training with her naginata.

"awwww, ain't that cute? She looks like a damsel in distress" a tall man about the height of 170cm moved forward, his hands reaching out for Shizuru.

"Well then let me be your hero lady" the other drunk man reached out and grabbed Shizuru's right arm.

"Oi! You two idiots! It's so late already, can't you just give that woman a freaking break?" a blue haired girl stepped forward, her eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Oh look, another one for you Mike, now you don't have to snatch MINE anymore" the taller man beckoned for the other to grab Natsuki.

The charged went forward to grab Natsuki's wrist in a tight hold and jerked her toward himself trying to embrace her in a forced bear hug.

Natsuki grabbed her attacker's arm with her free hand and pulled him toward her left then kicked him hard in the stomach with her knee, causing 'mike' to loosen his hold on her right hand and clench his stomach in pain.

Seeing another opening, Natsuki lifted her leg and hit the man in his chest. Mike fell to the floor in pain and groaned.

"Now that-is for touching me freak" Natsuki lowered herself and kicked the man in the back before turning to stare at her other opponent.

The other drunkard turned his attention away from Shizuru and charged toward Natsuki like a rabid animal.

Natsuki easily side-stepped out of the other drunkard's way pushing him in the back and causing him to fall on his friend. "idiots." she muttered and stepped on her second opponent's head

Natsuki turned around and her emeralds met the eyes of the victim's crimson ones. _*Wow, you don't get to see blood red eyes everyday do you? A-and…this girl is so beautiful, no wonder these assholes targeted her*_ Natsuki thought as she found herself lost in pools of red that seemed so alluring.

"Ara, is there something wrong Hero-san?" Shizuru said as she took a step toward the blue-haired girl in front of her and held out her hand, her gaze held steady on her 'saviour'.

"N-no! No…I was just wandering what someone like you would be doing out here…so late at night" Natsuki lied, embarrassed that she had gotten caught at ogling a girl._*Natsuki so does not ogle, what the hell's wrong with me tonight?...must be that I'm too tired*_

"Ara…I was just coming back from weekly training" Shizuru stated matter of factly.

_*WHY THE HELL do you need to know why she's out so late? You are so NOT her mom!*_"oh, ok…um care for a ride home?" the brunette asked out of concern for the girl in front of her.

"That would not be needed, my house is just down the road hero-san"

"O-oh ok…" Natsuki said awkwardly after a few seconds of silence

_*Ara, I would like to know more about this person who had saved me but haruka-chan will be sure to nag at me about my principles and the school's curfew if I don't get back to the dormitories soon and I would be a bad example for the student body too…*_

After few more seconds of silence, Shizuru looked at her watch

---------

**9:50**

**---------**

_*Ara…I am way pass the dormitories' curfew already…even though it's holiday and the curfew is an hour later…*_

"Gomenasai hero-san but it's getting late and I have to go back home before my friends start worrying…see you another time if fate allows it, yes?"

"U-uh y-yea…you better get going"

Shizuru politely bowed and walked off, the clicking of her shoes echoed off the sidewalk as she made her way to the year 3 dormitories.

"Now that was heck of a conversation…oh…and she didn't even say thanks…not that I want it…" Natsuki watched the back of the woman she had just saved disappear into a sharp corner of the street dreamily….

She was brought back to reality by the two groaning 'bastards' below her feet.

"That's what you get for trying to touch me" Natsuki smirked and got onto her Ducati, not noticing that she had rode in the exact same direction the girl she had saved disappeared to.

* * *

"Welcome back roomy" Nao spat as she heard the doors open

"Roomy?..oh yea…I forgot, you weren't in when I came here yesterday…I thought this school had a curfew…why weren't you back before it?…" Natsuki replied, dropping her wet helmet onto the floor.

"I snuck out, you got a problem with that?"Nao replied deadpanned_*at least this one doesn't go: OH MY GOD are you hurt? How come you stayed out? Did something happen? ...if she DID I would totally rather abandon my bloody scholarship in this school and request a transfer IMMEDIATELY*_

_*looks like I got some room mate which isn't that goody two shoes huh? And she sneaks out in the night?...that's GREAT now no one will stop me if I do that too…now…I just need to find out HOW*natsuki mentally noted_

"Of course I don't have a problem with that. It's **your** life, remember? Roomy?"

"Nao, not the roomy crap"

"Natsuki, nice to meet you" she muttered then walked to the shared bathroom

_*With a campus that even that wimpy room mate of mine could escape?... I have a feeling I might like it here already*_ Natsuki thought with her signature badass smirk as she turned on the shower head

* * *

So?....PLEASE R&R…am I updating too fast? Cuz chapt. 3 will be up either tday or tmrw….

I wrote chapt. 1 from around 12pm-2am yesterday(while multi-tasking some stuff) so…

Cant help it…I don't have any writer's block, it's a weekend and exams are over…I have no school tmrw as there is a dental check-up I have to go to,my FPS game cant keep me interested for long, im dead bored and so I just keep writing

…tell me if I shud update slower….flame if needed….which wud probably be……needed:(

Even though it sucks….

**R&R!**

Nxt chapt:

The cliché thing is gonna happen…Natsuki gets a buddy for her studies and meets Shizuru **BUT** Shizuru **WILL NOT **be Natsuki's buddy…..XD….yea

* * *


	3. Introductions

Sorry I didn't post so soon….had a medical check-up on my problematic knee(I feel as though I have the knee of an old woman) and then was dragged out to shop for stuff for 5 hours…

(half the chpt. Was done yesterday already)

* * *

disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN SHIZNAT OR ANY MAI-HIME THING EXCEPT THIS FF...it all belongs to sunrise...again...

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

**NOTE: SORRY **But shizuru and Natsuki wont meet YET XD….cuz…my chapt. Will be uncharacteristically long and it eels funny to rush it…SORRY!

**BIG NOTE: Yes, technically Shizuru DID NOT forget about Natsuki BUT at the same time, she did not know some girl who had blue hair who had suddenly popped out be Natsuki…I mean there are MANY blue haired ppl…and…in this case, it's just Shizuru not knowing that girl is Natsuki…****she dosent know her name YET btw**** XD….and…I'm going to make shizuru THINK she heard the name before and find it DARNED familiar ****BUT I'm not gona make her know it's THAT Natsuki…yet**

IT has something to do with their relationship in future…..XD AWW common! Kikyo4ever made me reveal so many extras! XD

Um, flame if needed…I think my chapt.s get from bad to worse everytime I write

i noticed....everytime i write a chapt. it is 20kb long(without somethings i add after publishing) but this one is 23 kb XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 3-INTRODUCTIONS**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BIKES ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE IN THIS CAMPUS?!?" shouted an infuriated Natsuki

"U-um I-it's a school rule Kruger-san" replied the timid boy on guard duty

"What do we have here?" an older student with black hair said from behind Natsuki.

"K-kanzaki-san this girl refuses to park her motorcycle outside the school campus"

"Is that so?...who would have expected a student who has just enrolled to make such a ruckus already?"

"I'm not making a ruckus you idiot I just wanna park my Ducati inside for god sake" Natsuki leaned her - weight a bit more to her left and put a hand on her hip. Giving the I-am-not-budging-till-I-get-what-I-want look.

"I'm afraid I'll have to forcefully order the other CGs to wheel clamp your Ducati then" Reito said with his usually 'charming' smile on his face.

"WHAT the hec---"before Natsuki could argue back to Reito's silent threatening smile, Mai pulled the raven haired girl away.

"G-gomenasai Kruger-san woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, please excuse us" Mai apologized and dragged Natsuki to the side of the front gate.

Once they where out of Reito's hearing range, Mai whispered. "Natsuki! He's a student councilor with MANY fans! Getting in his way will mean death"

"Yea whatever, who cares? And by the way…what the hell are CGs?" Natsuki replied, not caring about what the orange haired girl had said

"Oh…CGs stand for council gaurds…these are like student councilors just that they are much much lower in 'rank' and are people who do duties around the school compound"

"You mean the dogs of the council?"Natsuki chuckled

"Natsuki! Don't call people names! These people contribute a lot to our school!"Mai reprimanded

"Yes, mom…I wont do it again" Natsuki deadpanned.

"Now, lets remove your Ducati from the school gates and start our first day at University well okay?"

Natsuki groaned

* * *

After a small amount of walking and luckily not getting into any trouble with Natsuki glaring at everyone for the fun of it, they reached the main campus of the school.

"WOAH this campus is so big!" Mai looked up at the clock tower in awe-the highest building in FUUKA University. Her eyes sparkled and suddenly she felt like a little kid seeing her first skyscraper.

"Yea, hope somebody gets lost in this hell and starves to death"

"NATSUKI!"

"Fine, fine I'll stop stating the facts, I know the truth hurts".

Natsuki walked into the main campus building and scanned the surroundings, it was like any other school day and everyone was busy with their own things.

Natsuki followed Mai down the long hallways and finally reached their form class, the first class of the day.

The raven-haired girl entered the classroom and glared at everyone who dared a peep at her and she settled down at a corner seat beside the window-the furthest seat she could get from the whiteboard

_*Man! No wonder dad said this University was different. They run it like college and a secondary school!*_

"Class! Attention!" a woman clad in jeans and a round necked T-shirt walked in. Natsuki assumed she was her teacher and stood up with the rest of the class to greet the young woman.

"I am Miss Farer and I will be this class' form teacher for the year" she said, her tone commanding respect."You will be given the time tables soon, for now, please introduce yourself, starting from you". She pointed at the student right in front of her.

The boy shyly stood up "U-uh I-I'm Hige Masaki, nice to meet you all…I-I look forward with working with you all"

He then sat back down with a sigh.

The next boy stood up "H-hiro M-masaki! Brother of H-hige Masaki! Nice to meet you all!" he shouted as though he was a military soldier. He then stood rigid for a few moments, almost falling off his chair when he sat back down.

The rest of the students stood up and introduced themselves in a similar fashion

_*Man, why the heck must we get to know each other? It's not like I'm gonna actually talk to them anyway*_Natsuki sighed and turned her attention to the window._*Wow…this campus is really BIG! Heh…I guess it WILL be easy to ditch class with that big garden down there*_

She let her thoughts wander to what she could do and where she could hide while ditching class when a loud BANG pulled her away from her own world "What the-"

The girl who had stood up had clumsily toppled her table over by accident"I-itai!"The girl said and stood up.

_*Mai, was that part of your Great day at school introduction?*_Natsuki inwardly smirked

When Mai had noticed that the whole class was staring at her and waiting for her introduction she stood up and scratched the back of her head sheepishly "ahahaha…I'm Tokiha, Tokiha Mai". Then she sat back down and waited for the next person to continue.

"Ah, it's finally my turn," a black haired glasses girl said dramatically "I'm the one and only, Harada Chie. Call me Chie for short, darling is okay too" She winked at a certain girl in class which had introduced herself as Senoh Aoi earlier.

After a few more students, Natsuki's room mate, Nao stood up. Eyes on her nail file she smirked" Yuuki Nao" was her simple introduction and she sat back down not once looking away from her nails.

Finally, it was Natsuki's turn she stood up confidently and said in the most formal voice she could master" Natsuki kruger"

Then she paused for awhile, finding the right words to say and the right tone to use, "Don't touch me and I wont touch you" she glared at the entire class and then sat back down, satisfied with the first impression she gave.

Yuuki Nao smirked and winked at what Natsuki had said causing her to inwardly scowl at the red head's guts even after she had introduced herself that way.

Before Mai could get up from her seat and reprimand Natsuki for her anti-social introduction, a pink haired girl knocked on the class room door, on her left arm was a band that read: **CG**

_*DOG*_was the first thing that crossed Natsuki's mind.

The girl walked in and gave the teacher a stack of papers and cards then rushed out to aid another teacher with her stack of books.

_*GOOD DOG*_ensued after she saw the girl's actions.

"Ah, finally…the lists of your time tables, I'll pass it to Hige and you will pass it down one by one. Find the time table with your name and pass it on, finish this task in two minutes or the whole class does 50 pumps!"

The students in the front row worked neatly and efficiently on their job of passing the paper on. But when the stack of papers reached the back, the rate the students passed the papers became slower and slower even though the stack was getting thinner.

Miss Farer scanned the progress and sighed_*I guess it's the same every year huh? The naughtier ones sit to the back and the nerds, in front. I guess I'll have to use the same tactic of changing seats*_

The stack of the papers was passed down to the second last row and Natsuki noticed Chie Harada smirking _*Is that girl crazy? First she asks people to call her 'Darling' and now she's smiling to herself*_Natsuki pondered.

"1 minute and seventeen seconds! Chup chup people!" Miss Farer barked whilst looking at her watch

*Oh! Forty-three more seconds…why does time pass SO slowly?...i still have to check out Senoh-chan's 'physical fitness'!*Chie mentally sighed…

Mai reached to the back and passed the stack to Chie when…

"ahhh!" Chie's scream and Faux-shock look caught the entire class' attention as she dropped the remaining time tables on the floor.

"HOLY-SHIT!" Nao stood up finally dropping her nail file and going over to Chie to help her pick the papers up.

"Beautiful lady, you do not seem to be someone who would help a poor soul! Oh, is it my amazing charms which has touch your heart so?"Chie raised her arms and stepped on the few remainding papers so Nao could not pick them up.

"You crazy idiot! I just don't want to do any pumping! Now get your feet off!" Nao spat back

Chie smiled charmingly and looked at her watch _*good, good 13 seconds left. Am I not a genious at dragging?*_

She finally took her foot off the now dirty schedules and picked it up without Nao's help _and then_, slowly passed it on.

"TIMES UP!" Miss Farer barked before Nao could hand Natsuki the papers.

"50 PUMPING, NO EVADING YOUR PUNISHMENTS, NOW!"

A feel groans and curses could be heard from the class before everyone sat on the floor beside their desks, and got into position.

_*That asshole! She darned obviously did it on purpose!*_was Natsuki and Nao's simultaneous thoughts.

_*Ahhhh…nice view, who knew she was that fit anyway? This was all worth it*_Chie's smile grew at the thought.

* * *

After the very tiring exercise, Natsuki got back up and read her timetable through pants.

--------------------------------

7:00: be in class

8:30: temperature taking and pledge

9:00: lessons start(room 7)

9:30:room 27

10:30: room 82

12:00:rest break

1:00: lessons start(room 3)

2:00:room 117

3:00: back to dorms/extra lessons of the day with your buddy or teacher

7:00: school curfew.

NOTE: IT IS CONPULSORY to be back in dormitory by 7pm

_*What the hell? Can't they be a little more specific with their time tables?*_

"Now I will be giving going down the row for you to pick out your buddies for this year"

Miss Farer went down the rows of tables, stopping at every table to let the student pick their buddies.

Mai's eyes glittered when she saw her buddy's name_* OH My G-…I'm going to get the seitokai kaicho as my buddy? Am I lucky or lucky? AND OH! Her handwriting Is so perfect!*_

Nao picked out a colourful card with huge bear designs on it, she plain stared _*What The Fuck is wrong with my buddy?*_

The card was empty except for the bottom left corner

Squeezed into a 5 cm space was the words: **I didn't want to spoil the card, so I wrote it here**. Below was the a few words: **Kanzaki Mikoto, meet at classroom 12 **written in small messy scribblings.

Natsuki mentally cursed when she noticed that the last person always only had one choice and didn't have the chance to pick as the others where already taken by the rest of the students.

She reached her hand in and grabbed the last piece of paper. It was crumpled up into a crushed and deformed ball. She unraveled it. Her buddy wrote in neat and straight handwriting: **HI, PLEASED TO MEET YOU, I AM YUUICHI TATE, YOUR BUDDY, PLEASED TO MEET YOU. I AM VERY GLAD TO MEET YOU AND CANT WAIT TO TEACH YOU MORE ON ENGLISH LITREATURE…BUT HOPEFULLY YOU ARE GOOD IN CHINESE…CUZ ITS MY WORST I MENTION THAT I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY GLAD TO MEET YOU. **

_*some crazy boy huh?...i think I'm gonna hate this…and god damned Chinese? Why would I need help in chi-*_ her thoughts where cut off when she remembered what Mai had told her the day before:::::::

--------------  
_Flashback  
--------------_

Natsuki was talking to Mai in at 10pm that night, she couldn't sleep till a familiar somebody nagged at (she was too used to it to stop the routine)

" Natsuki, let's hope out buddies are kind and good in Chinese okay?"

"Why the heck would we need that?"

"You mean you didn't know? Chinese is an added compulsory subject in this school as it is the second main language of the world"

"What?! That's absurd, not like I'm gonna have to talk to some Chinese. I mean why do I need to when I can just get some translator".

"Well…it's a compulsory and all the students there have already learned it when they were in junior college as most of them are from the thru train college unlike us who transferred in last minute".

"Aww that's just a bunch of shit" Natsuki said through a half yawn

"Natsuki! It is not! What if your translator goes missing and your dad needs help with a business partner who speaks only Chinese, what if you needed to settle down in china in future for business? What if-Natsuki? You there?"

-No reply-

"I guess you finally slept huh?"

-beep-

------------------------------  
End of flashback  
------------------------------

"Today will be orientation day and so you will be given half an hour to roam about the school and later meet your buddy at the classroom they have stated on the paper, CLASS DISMISSED."

Everyone stood up to thank their teacher and left in a hurry.

* * *

UM sorry I had to leave the story here….i'll try to get the next chapter up today.

The story should slow down abit for this week as I have 4 more days of school to go before the holidays….

so…please flame because it is needed

thanks for even bothering to read…

um…bye?


	4. Second coincidence

Um….REALLY HAPPY about the reviews…but this is a bit hot off the press…so you might really need to do flaming AND it dosent move the story much……

SMALL NOTE:OH btw, 1 thing….there are very few year 5s and 6s cuz those are the ones studying their doctorate courses…most ppl leave university after 4years cuz that is the studying time fr ppl who are not doctors

**WARNING:**this chapter is STILL 20KB BUT it's shorter than the first 3 and kinda sux cuz i rushed it out XD...flame cuz it again is needed

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:NO! NEVER I'LL NEVER OWN IT! dont ask....it's depressing that this all belongs to sunrise**

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

**CHAPTER 4-SECOND COINCIDENCE**

* * *

Natsuki headed straight for the grassy field she had been staring down at for the entire class.

"I wonder how many people maintain this big garden, seriously… it's like darned BIG" Natsuki said to no one it particular.

She made her way down a steep slope and found herself overlooking a big river. The waters were clear and not a piece of litter could be found near it's bank. In the middle of the river was the tallest building in the entire campus-the clock tower.

The clock tower was a building situated right in the middle of Fuuka's giant 'pond' or in this case was already called a river. It was totally white and was roughly the height of a30-story building (counting the part submerged in the river) the roof of the clock tower was a few shades lighter then emerald and below the roof were mini glass tiles which reflected the colour of the green roof. Beside the mini tiles was the clock. Natsuki almost swore that if she measured the clock it would have been 3 stories high.

Across the river was the other main campus building which had another main entrance. It was the place where the year fours to year 6s had lessons and it was half the size than her campus.

Natsuki took in a deep breath and sat down on a grassy patch nearest to the river. She could hear the year 3s and 4s already coming to meet the buddies they were assigned to at the respective spot they had told their buddies to wait at.

* * *

Shizuru entered the side of the campus where the year 1s and 2s 'resided' in. She immediately targeted the place she had wanted to go to and was there in 5 minutes. On the door was a wooden sign which said: **counseling room**.

Shizuru had especially liked this place as this was the first time she had met her buddy-whom sadly, had a sort of slitting wrists problem and had to be counseled by the then student councilors for her behavior which had made Shizuru go all the way there when she found out her buddy would only be out 5 minutes after the start of buddy meetings.

Shizuru took a deep breath and opened the door. There she saw a fiery-haired girl who looked absolutely clueless as to why her buddy had asked her to meet in the counseling room.

"Ara, is this the buddy I have gotten for this year?"

"Y-yes! Um…eto…why did you ask me to meet in the counseling room? Did I do something wrong which made you decide to meet AND counsel me at the same time?

"Ara, my buddy thinks too much about my intentions, yes? So much that she has forgotten how to introduce herself…"Shizuru teased and put on a faux-angry look

Not expecting this, Mai shot up and bowed in a record time "T-tokiha Mai! I'm your new buddy for this year Kaicho-san!"

"Tokiha-cha-"

"You can call me Mai!" she interrupted Shizuru before she could address her.

"Ah, ok…Mai-chan it shall be" Shizuru smiled at Mai, amazed by how a girl that looked so passive could be so jumpy.

"U-um so…what are we going to do for out first meeting Kaicho?"

"Ara, Fujino-san is fine, Mai-chan, as for the first meeting…does Mai want to be tutored already?"

_*EH? Is this person serious?! She wants to teach just after meeting?*_

Shizuru saw Mai's confused face and decided that this girl didn't seem to get the fact that she was just kidding.

"But if Mai-chan doesn't want it, it's ok…let's start with the basics ok?"

"Hai!"

"Mai-chan can tell me about herself and her hobbies first…Relax, I won't bite you" Shizuru winked at Mai from her position at the door then gracefully walked in to sit on the only other chair in the white empty room.

"U-um, ok! I'm great at subjects like food and nutrition, biology….."

-----------------------------

"ARGH" Natsuki shouted in frustration and fell back on the grass as she saw the other buddies already with the seniors they were assigned to.

_*That damned guy was too busy talking about his dumb ass gladness to realize the fact that he did not write the place that we would meet at during this buddy session*_

She stood up and decided to explore the side of the campus that her lessons were held at.

She walked pass at least 30 classrooms before she saw the end to the never-ending campus.

_*Finally*_ she though BEFORE she saw that there was a split way between the two ends and took the right one.

_*OK, not finally. Man! Does this damned maze ever end?*_

Shesoon found herself walking down a hallway that was dimly lit by a few mini lights in the ceiling which was put there to light up the hallway of the numerous trophies and certificates the school had received just last year.

"Wow" she murmured as she scanned the hallway of medals that was about 7 metres long.

She walked to the end where the lights were just as bright as the ones at the classroom block and read the sign: **Counseling Room**

She turned to her right and saw 3 rows of tables and chairs that were rounded and looked classier than the ones they had in class. Above was the sign: **STUDY AREA**

She heard a few foot steps coming from the sharp corner to her right and saw a boy wearing a white headband that made him look like he was on strike the headband had large underlined words which Natsuki made out to be the words: **YUUICHI TATE **and on his left arm had a cloth band which wrote: **SCG **and

Natsuki figured that this was her partner and he was looking for her. She approached him and held out her hand,"Natsuki kruger your buddy for this year"

Tate turned around and gave her a shocked look, then scratched the back of his head and answered, "O-oh yea….I forgot to write the place I had to meet you at…Um…I'm Tate Yuuichi and I AM VERY GLAD TO have you as my buddy"

"I know" Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"So-um….Kruger-chan let's, sit down?"

"Yea fine, but Natsuki is fine no abbreviation and surname shit"

Tate flinched at her words "You can call me Tate then"

He offered a smile to Natsuki but was given a glare back.

"I'll be teaching you from now on if you need any help, let's start with my CCA.."

"Wait".

"Y-yes? Naa-tsuk-i?" Tate said hesitating when he called her by her real name _*Man, it feels weird calling someone by name the first time you meet*_

"What does SCG mean?"

"O-oh, it means senior Council guard, we are special CGs that lead a platoon of 10CGs"

_*Oh great, I got a bigger dog as my mentor*_

"Continue…"she nodded to acknowledge what he had told her.

"Continue…what?" Tate asked clueless.

"Continue your damned introduction idiot!"

"O-oh yea…as I was saying…."

* * *

"Ara, its 11am already" Shizuru stated

"O-oh yea"

"Looks like my time with you for today is up, meet you again next week Mai-chan?"

"Of course!" Mai sighed.

"Is there something wrong Mai-chan?"

"N-no, there isn't it's just that time passes really fast when you enjoy it huh?"

"Ara, I take it as you like me as your buddy, yes?"

"Yea…"

Shizuru opened the door for Mai and turned off the lights and fans and then walked out to see…

"T-TATE?!?" Mai shouted, shocked to see her friend here.

"Mai, you know this guy?"Natsuki held her questioning gaze on the purple eyes in front of her

"Yea..um…how can I say this?....Um…"

-A few seconds of silence-

"E-excuse me Natsuki, I have to go somewhere for awhile…", both Mai and Tate said in unison

"…." Was all Mai could say before they had both ran off in the opposite directions

_*Planning to regroup huh? Mai…I'll make you tell me what's going on tonight when I call you*_

"Ara…Hero-chan?" was all Shizuru could say as she stood at the door way of the counseling room

* * *

SORRY I HAD TO STOP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!

I mean…they DID meet…but I have sch tmrw and it seems as though something IMPORTANT will happen tmrw cuz…..i'll tell you if I DO go to school tmrw XD

_PLEASE FLAME CUZ THIS CHAPT SUX_

_Sorry!I'll try to get a move on it tmrw….although it might be hard cuz I have school_

* * *


	5. Déjà vu?

**NOTE:****I REALLY DON'T KNOW** cuz I think this chapt. Is gna be HORRIBLE…at first I had a writer's block THEN I don't know what happened…so..yea

Remember the IMPORTANT school thng I WAS talking about? I'm gna get the results wether I made it into the student council after 3months of probation by this FRIDAY…and I don't think I will…..sad…..

At least I got through the 1st 2nd round ^^ XD

this is also a 23KB story XD but chapt. 3 is still longer

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own Mai him or Mai otome they all belong to sunrise (standard issue for every chapt. XD ^^)**

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

Um…so ok…this kinda sux cuz I didn't have much mood….SORRY

_**INFO:**_ déjà vu? MEANS like as though something happened to somebody else and you think its gna happen on u OR u feel as though u have done the exact/ a bit diff thing before(in my story it's the second version)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5-Déjà vu?**

* * *

Shizuru saw Tate and Mai run in different directions before she turned her attention to the blue haired girl in front of her.

_*Isn't this the girl that saved me the other day?...I haven't been able to stop thinking of her since I first saw her….she seems so…charming in a way…Ara…what am I thinking about, I've already made it clear to myself and dad that I am straight…and nothing is going to change that fact…that…*_

"Ara, Hero-chan?" Shizuru stood at the counseling room's door.

"Eh?...Y-you are that girl on the streets that was attacked by those two bastards the other day?" Natsuki replied, shocked at the coincidence.

Shizuru couldn't help but flinch a little when she heard Natsuki's strong usage of words.

"Ara, I didn't have the chance to find out your name the other day…may I have the name of this honourable Hero-chan?"

"S-sure, oh and cut away the honourable, I'm Natsuki Kruger…first year student here".

_*Natsuki?...where have I heard that name before……*_

Natsuki had cut in before Shizuru could try and remember the person who had the same name as the one standing in front of her.

"Yo…quit dazing" Natsuki said while holding out her hand for a shake.

"Gomen ne…must be a little tired these days…"

"Hey, then what's your name?"

"My name is Fujino Shizuru and thank you for saving me the other day".

Shizuru said as she reached her hand out to shake Natsuki's

As Shizuru lifted her arm from its original position, Natsuki saw a small dark blue badge clipped onto the end of her sleeve. She squinted her eyes to get a closer look before pulling her hand back so Shizuru could not shake it.

"K-kruger-chan?"

"NO WAY! You're the HEAD of the darned council here?...you gotta be kiddin'"

_*This is crazy, my buddy is a Big dog while the girl I saved is it's owner…what luck is there in this world? Now I can't run when they find me trying to ditch class….they will recognize my face! GOD DAMNED!*_

Shizuru stared intently at the girl, her eyes dulled a bit in colour.

_*A-ara…did I do anything wrong?*_

Natsuki saw the change in the brunette's bright red eyes and felt a pull at her heart.

_*What the hell is this feeling?.....it feels like a mini heartbreak or something…*_

"S-sorry, I just totally didn't expect the Kaicho to be Mai's buddy…"

Natsuki held out her hand again, willing herself to not jump away from shizuru when she shook her hand.

Natsuki stood them dumbstruck and lost in her thoughts, never noticing that she was holding Shizuru's hand for a bit too long for a handshake already.

_*H-her hand is so soft….ah shit I sound like a pervert, you stupid head!*_

"Kruger-chan?" Shizuru probed when Natsuki grip on her hand became a little too hard for her liking.

"A-ah! Um…I forgot to…relax…I mean … my hand…yea…somehow" Natsuki apologized as she pulled her hand away from Shizuru's, blushing madly from the realization from what she had done.

_*She's so expressive and adorable…Shi..zuru…where are your thoughts going…this girl is just another new girl to the school…a-and you ARE straight…so stop this nonsense already*_

"Would Kruger-chan want to sit down so we can have a small talk?"

"Sure…I don't have anywhere to go to anyway_".*You idiot! You still have to go test drive your new Ducati!...or maybe that can wait…*_Natsuki mentally argued with herself while she stared into Shizuru's crimson eyes

Shizuru signaled for Natsuki to enter the counseling room and brought the usual kettle of green tea she had left in the room to boil.

They then sat in silence, both too busy with their own self arguments to notice the suffocating silence

------------------------------------------------

"Tate! What were you doing there? If Natsuki found out about us she would make fun of me till no end and no doubt if she could others have as well…then I'll probably be hogged by those few loyal fans you have"Mai whispered loudly.

"I-I didn't go there on purpose! I'm Natsuki's buddy!"

"WHAT?!"

"Y-yea" Tate scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile "I forgot to tell her where to meet and was finding her…But they didn't find out did they?...then it wouldn't be a problem".

Mai knocked the front of Tate's head softly "Sometimes, you are to simple minded"

"Simple minded?"

Mai sighed, "Tate…in layman terms? DUMB"

"O-oh…." Tate simply grinned.

"I better go back to find Natsuki and show her that I DID NOT re-group with you and that we are just friends…."

"Aww…man……I thought we could have a little more time alone, fine…if you say so".

------------------------------------------------------

The kettle hissed as steam rose from its top.

"A-ah….T-that must be my t- I mean your tea Fujino".

"Ookini kruger-chan" Shizuru said as she stood up from her seat and took her poured herself some tea.

_*Ara….I must really find something to lighten up the mood a little*_

Shizuru put her cup on the table and walked towards Natsuki. She felt as though something was stuck in her throat and was suffocating her.

_*It's been so long since I ever felt anxious when I'm going to flirt with somebody…W-what did this girl do to my nervous system?*_ Shizuru thought as she felt a headache coming up from the rush of emotions she had been feeling since she landed her eyes on Natsuki.

Shizuru decided to ignore her anxiousness and pulled Natsuki closer to her by putting her hands on the other girl's waist. She pulled Natsuki so close to her that she could feel the heat of Natsuki's blush on her own cheeks. Then she paused when her lips where almost touching Natsuki's ear and whispered

"Ara Kruger-chan I wont bite you if you talk you know?" allowing herself a small chuckle before pulling away from Natsuki to make sure the girl didn't scream like her fans into her ear or do something crazy.

Natsuki on the contrary felt as though she was getting shot at point blank, blushed till she turned dark red, her sight blur from the rush of blood flow to her head.

Shizuru noticed how Natsuki seemed to stumble a bit and decided to support Natsuki with the hand that was still on her waist.

"Kruger-chan? Are you OK?" Shizuru questioned softly after she felt Natsuki's balance coming back.

"U-uh YEA! YEA! I'm fine…never been better!"

"a-and DON'T touch me like that ever again" Natsuki shouted when she had noticed her blush and decided to cover her embarrassment with anger.

Shizuru chuckled softly and pulled her arms away from Natsuki

"Ookini Kruger-chan"

"Don't call me Kruger, it's the name of my entire family, and stop the chans. Natsuki is fine". She said as she turned her head away from Shizuru to calm her blush.

"Ara…does Natsu-ki like me so much that she wants me to call her without formalities already?"

"N-no! Damnit woman, that's what everyone I'm _friends_ with calls me".

"So Na-tsuki treats me as a friend? I am very glad to hear that". Shizuru looked at Natsuki intently excited to see what other cute expression the year one could come up with.

"What else can you be? Family?"

"If Natsuki would like me to become a family member I would be more than happy to accept"

"You're crazy, in what way are you qualified to be in the bloody council anyway".

"In the way Natsuki thinks I am"

"Being Beau-I mean popular?"

"Ara…if that is what you think…" Shizuru smirked as she caught the word Natsuki had actually wanted to say..

"Why the hell ARE you smirking? idiot?"

"Ara…that's because Natsuki wanted to call me beautiful but didn't dare to….is Natsuki-chan another of my loyal fangirls?" Shizuru teased obviously knowing the answer would be anything but a yes.

"HELL NO! and I DID NOT call you beautiful…ever"

"So Natsuki thinks I'm ugly then?" Shizuru brought her hands to cover her face.

"YES, precisely"

"Natsuki Ikezu!" Shizuru then started to sob.

"I-I MEAN N-NO…NO"

"Then does Natsuki find me pretty?" Shizuru asked, lowering her hands from her face a little so she could see the work of her teasing.

"Yes…of course….you are very pretty" Shizuru put her two hands down to her side and smiled.

"Ara, Natsuki really knows flattery"

Natsuki stared at the council president wide-eyed"Y-you!" she pointed her finger accusingly at Shizuru.

Shizuru pretended to be oblivious of what she had just done and smiled innocently "Yes Na-tsu-ki?"

_*Ara, Natsuki had a nice ring to it doesn't it?*_

"Evil woman! You tricked me!...you IDIOT!" Natsuki said while stomping towards Shizuru who was only less than 2 steps away.

"You are gonna pa-"

"Did you see a first year girl walk pass here?" came Mai's voice from outside as she asked a year two studying some unknown language with her friend at the study area.

In an attempt to shout her whereabouts to Mai, Natsuki hit on to one of the table's legs. She held onto the table to try and break her fall but ended up pulling off the table cloth and the tea along with it.

Shizuru saw the scene unfold before her eyes and rushed forward to try and break Natsuki's fall.

She used her right hand to hold the cloth to the table so the table cloth would not slide off the table only to find Natsuki fall on her left before she could prepare to support her, causing them both to fall in a somewhat compromising position.

Mai opened the door when she heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Are you okay Na-"

Mai blushed when she imagined the _situation_ she might have interrupted.

"Is there something wrong?" both the two year twos came to see what Mai was so shocked at.

Mai stood there mouth agape with no reply as she stared at the other two girls in front of her.

Both girls did not notice the position they were in as, Shizuru was worried about Natsuki's safety and had no time to analyze the situation whilst Natsuki was afraid she broke something in Shizuru when she had landed on her.

"Ara" was all she could say when she saw the three shocked girls standing at the door.

"What are you looki-"Natsuki barked before she heard Shizuru's 'ara'

"…" all the five girls stood and lay rooted to the floor for a few moments as both victims realized their position and quickly got off each other and stood up so straight it was as though they where taking a pledge. Natsuki was as red as usual and Shizuru had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Shizuru, as usual was the first to recover from the shock and had regretted immediately as all attention was pushed to her.

The three girls held their questioning gaze while Natsuki's green eyes searched Shizuru's as though begging her to come up with a normal explanation other than the real one(it was too much of a big coincidence for any normal person to believe at the moment)

_*Ara…..Natsuki looks so cute when she's helpless…I wonder…how helpless she will look whe-..No such thoughts Fujino Shizuru! You are in such a situation now and a year one is looking at you for help and…lets just cuddle her before I explain…Ara….i'm getting totally off the point*_

Natsuki decided to not wait for the woman who was just staring back at her and said "Hey…I just fell and she tried to catch me ya know?..."

"Oh…yea we do…um…sorry….for _interrupting_ "they said as they turned tails and ran off…completely forgetting their study session.

"See you later…bye" Mai said monotonously.

The three 'intruders' left the two girls in silence before Natsuki broke it.

"They do know what REALLY went on right?"

"Ara…what does Natsuki mean by REALLY?...is there something _else_ Natsuki might have thought we were doing?"

"Like hell no!"

"Good…because it is very dangerous for someone under 18 to be thinking like that, yes?"

"HECK! thinking like what?" _*THIS GIRL IS CRAZY! she can even tease when something this horrible just happened?*_

"What happens if they tell the whole school…I mean you are Kaicho and…"

"Natsuki is worried about me?"

"NO! I just don't wanna be bugged or anything".

-silence-

"Does Natsuki have a suggestion of what we could do?"

"No…I guess we'll just face it when it really happens"

"I like the way Natsuki uses WE when she talks about me and her"

"you're crazy…it's damnit twelve already I cant believe I just wasted an hour on some goody goody nerd and heck of a Kaicho". Natsuki growled as she walked out of the room

**Natsuki**_:*FUJINO SHIZURU? THAT WAS HORRIBLE…at least don't have to clean the mess up…*_

"Ara…"  
**Shizuru**_:*Natsuki…*_

**Both**: _déjà vu?_

* * *

PLEASE R&R!

Flames are TOTALLY welcome…

REVIEW OR FLAME PLLLLEEEEEEAASSSSEEEEE

**AND THANKS FOR READING…..BIG THANKS**


	6. Collection

This is my longest chapt. So far…it's like……400 words longer than chapt. 3(my ex-longest)

And it's 24KB XD or MAYBE 25KB…cuza the comments(other than disclaimer and legend and SOME comments

I hope this can make up for the last to chapt.s cuz they were very short…and they sucked

Pls review…flame if needed…thanks ^^

As long as you read I'm happy though if you flame or review, I'll be happier. XD

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own Mai him or Mai otome they all belong to sunrise i make an extra trip to my last stories EVERYTIME to copy and paste this and legends.....*sigh***

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

^^ _**BIG NOTE**_: what I meant by Mai coming over 1 month before Natsuki is that Mai had moved out of her college's boarding school before natsuki and came to Fuuka's

And in this story, FUUKA is a prestigious japan university IN AMERICA (so Shizuru was sent over to America for studies like what her dad had said when she was young)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6-COLLECTION**

* * *

Natsuki amazing felt mentally worn out after just one small conversation with the school's council president and was walking back to her dormitory after taking her new Ducati for a long ride.

_*Shucks…usually I feel darned fresh after I speed my Ducati…and now I feel worse then after I talked to her……….argh…*_

--------------------------------------------

Nao had just finished her investigation on her room mate's little items and had decided to tease her when she had come back.

She heard the door open when she was going through her teases

"Hey Nao" Nastuki said as she entered the room

"Loved your class introduction there"

"Like I care how you think"

Nao scowled at the comment and got off the bed."Hey, you know…I was just wondering why the hell you had so many things with you when you came here so I just searched through your luggage and guess what I found?"

"YOU WHAT?" Natsuki choked on water she had gotten from the kitchen.

"I found….."Nao said while walking backwards slowly to Natsuki's only unpacked luggage

"No way…"

"This!" Nao smirked and pulled out a white laced bra from Natsuki's blue luggage."...and many more from where it had come from".

"Give that back you ass!" Natsuki shouted taking one step forward.

"Who knew that the girl who got her name as an ice princess and lone wolf on the first day of school would actually be a Lingerie princess and panty wolf" Nao teased

"I am NOT a…."_*But I DO colle-NO! That still doesn't make me some…Yuck…*_

"Not a?" Nao probed with a grin.

"…" Natsuki couldn't help but go speechless…

"So you ARE, my guesses are always right…so my room mate is actually some big pervert. Oh how will I live?"Nao sighed dramatically to make her room mate get even angrier. _*how was I to know it is so easy to infuriate me room mate? Now…I can make her do anything I want with this secret…I'm lucky I got some pictures too*_

_*This is SO not happening…I'm already as tired as it is…god damn my room mate…She's gonna get it from me…*_

"My room mate looks so much like an angered wolf when she does that…or maybe just a pup?"

"Hey! I'm not a pup! Give that back or you'll regret it!"

"If you say so…" Nao said in a sing song voice before throwing the piece of lingerie out of the window.

Natsuki stared wide eyed at her room mate not knowing if she should get her possession back first or beat up the smiling asshole in front of her.

Then Natsuki decided that it was better to get her possession back first before anyone saw it.

"Good dog…fetch!" Nao cooed, her smile getting wider as she saw Natsuki dash out of the room and down the staircase.

She then lay back on her own bed as Natsuki disappeared down the staircase and decided to give her room mate a rest after she came up before her room mate really grew into a rabid puppy_.* But a rabid puppy would be nice to see though…heh*_

----------------------------------------

Natsuki raced down the staircase only to see a CG who was walking pass pick _it_ up.

_*What…the freaking..hell*_

The CG had just simply stared at it and then throw it into a box which wrote: **CONFISCATED ITEMS**

"Hey! Um DO-I mean CG! Would you mind giving that back…I- I mean it's my friend's I threw it out of the window while joking around with her…if you don't return it she'll kill me!" Natsuki lied.

"But it is stated in the school rules that if any item is found on the floor it would be deemed as rubbish or an unwanted item so…you cant have it back…unless you were to explain your bad example to the whole school and tell them never to do something like this…it's a standard procedure"

"Are you crazy!? Tell them that my room mate flung MY bra out of the window and that I had to get it back?"

"Didn't you claim that this was your room mate's possession? Then why did you flip the story the other way round? I can take you down for dishonesty, insulting a CG on duty, bullying, trying to run away from responsibili-" The CG stated, her voice calm as though she was just reciting something out of a book.

"Ok…look you can keep it…" Natsuki cut-in, her heart feeling as though it had shattered to pieces_.*I had to save up my pocket money for that one!*_

"Ok…if you repent your can always come and collect it back WITH the same requirements". The CG squinted at Natsuki's shoulder to see her name tag then took out a marker and scribbled Natsuki Kruger on the tag she had attached to _it_.

----------------------------------------

Natsuki came back up looking like a rejected puppy and went straight to the bathroom, ignoring Nao's questioning gaze and not caring to settle the scores with her anymore….she was far too tired to care anymore…

* * *

It was 5 o'clock already and Mai was talking to her two room mates, one had just moved in as her room was larger than the usual rooms and the other, seemed to be in heaven from the news.

"Chie…stop staring at our room mate please", Mai stated trying to break Chie out of her wonderland.

Aoi noticed and a light blush formed on her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm not staring…I was just…admiring our new room mate…that's all".

"Fine…what ever you say…I'm just going to check if Natsuki is back yet okay?" Mai said as she remembered the scene she had witnessed earlier on.

"Who's Natsuki?" Chie asked, finally breaking out of her thoughts.

"Oh she's a friend I had met since primary three…she's pretty cold to people she doesn't know...but once she's familiarised with you, you can feel that she's actually really warm on the inside

"Her name sounds familiar…she's in our class right?"

"Yea…you know the one who sits right at the back near the window who glares at anyone who dares come near her?"Mai said with a smile as she remembered Natsuki's antics.

"Y-you mean that Ice princess that they say she beats people up all the time in school when she was in college?"

"Ice princess?"

"Oh, that's the name she's been given by all the people who'd cross paths with her".

"Eh? Really?....yea…I think she's the one you are talking about and she wont hurt you unless you've hurt somebody she cares for… she's just really tough on the outside" Mai sighed_*It's like that every school she goes huh?*_

"Cool! You're friends with her?...That's amazing…I cant even walk in her direction without being glared at" Chie stated matter of factly.

"So…since you're going to see her?…what about bringing us along? We can _try and make friends with her…"_Aoi said the last part rather softly.

"Yea I agree with the chick" Chie grinned causing Aoi to blush at her comment.

"Ok…let's go…but Chie, don't stare, you'll probably really get hurt if you do that later".

"Awww…don't worry I'll be probably be too busy digging Aoi to be doing that". Aoi's blush turned redder at the comment.

"Chie!" Mai shouted.

"Fine…"Chie grinned sheepishly as they made their way up to the second level of the dorms.

* * *

Natsuki walked out of the bathroom, finally refreshed after her long bath.

"…"

"Natsuki!" Mai shouted when she saw Natsuki come out of the bathroom.

"M-mai? What are you doing here?"Natsuki asked while peering behind Mai to see her room mate and two other girls who were in her class.

"I wanted to make sure you had come home after…"

"After what?"Natsuki spat, realizing what Mai was aiming at.

"The Kaicho thing…"this caught Chie's ear and she had turned on the recorder installed in her phone.

"I seriously had just fell for gods sake! Nothing else!"

"B-but..it seemed s-"Mai was going to say before she noticed that she had the attention of the other three girls_*I guess I'll just dig when we are alone…usually not here when Chie is a full time gossiper*_

When Chie noticed that both of them had stopped talking she decided to probe a little.

"Seemed so what?"

"None of your business idiot" Natsuki glared at Chie causing her to turn away and pretend she had heard nothing.

"U-um…Natsuki…I brought a few people over to see you…it's always good to make friends right? The one on my left is Chie and the one beside Nao is Aoi…"

"Yea, I know…usually when two of them already got me into _some_ trouble". Natsuki directed her glare at Nao who had just smirked at the comment whilst Chie just gave Natsuki a sheepish smile, both remembering what they had done and both feeling pretty proud of the results of the troubles they had created.

Nao then decided to bring up the cause of her mischief "Hey…fun fact about this lone wolf here?…she's a-"

"NAO!" Natsuki intensified her glare as if to say that she was dead if she revealed anything else.

"Looks like the puppy doesn't want me to give away her little secret.."

"You got that right!"

"Natsuki, you seriously have to treat your room mate better" Mai ineterrupted before Natsuki could start cursing Nao's name.

"Treat her well? How the heck can I treat her well when she-"

"I what Natsuki? I what?"Nao just stated with a voice of pure innocence.

"When…she t-teases me so much?"Natsuki scowled at the thought of having to hold back the truth.

"Natsuki, that's just being childish, it's not like teasing gets you into trouble" Mai continued

"Yea, pup, get over the little bit of teasing" Nao sighed as though she had done nothing wrong

Natsuki just glared harder causing Mai to hit her head. "Natsuki! Stop glaring!"

She then pushed Natsuki to the dinning table they were sitting at.

"U-um, hey Kruger-chan..wanna be friends?" Chie said awkwardly while Mai went to the stove to prepare something for everyone.

"Can I say NO with that girl over there? And how many times must I tell everyone to just call me Natsuki and will you people stop using the chan thing!?" Natsuki rolled her eyes and let her hand slide through her wet hair.

"So we're friends?" Aoi chimed in hopeful to get a yes.

"Yea, just don't step on my tail".

"Told you she was a pup, she even has delusions about having a tail!"

Natsuki did not notice that Mai was back from the kitchen and shouted "You ass! I don't mean literally!" resulting in a soft hit on the back of her head.

"How many times did I tell you to stop using such words?" Mai scolded

"I know, I know, many times but still, that doesn't give you the liberty to hit my head you idiot!"

Mai gave knocked Natsuki's head again "Idiot counts Natsuki".

"I'll go stupid one day if you continue doing that"

"Then don't use crude words" Mai stated refusing to budge.

"No pup, you got that wrong, it'll make you stupid**-er** not stupid" Nao whispered so Mai couldn't hear.

"Shut up" Natsuki whispered back, afraid to get another hit on her head.

Aoi couldn't help but giggle at the scene, Chie simply smiled understanding what Mai meant by: she wont hurt you she's just tough on the outside.

During their Dinner, Chie and Aoi tried to striking up conversations with Natsuki(only two made it through for a minute and it was about how much mayo rocked and the other was about Tate Yuuichi and Mai) while Mai was trying to stop Natsuki from spoiling the food with all her mayo.

* * *

They had just finished eating their desert and were resting on the two beds with Natsuki sitting on the floor and glaring at those who were lying on her bed.

"Hey…why don't you people leave already?...i wanna get some sleep it's already 8 and it's like the time when EVERYONE has to go back to their own dorms".

"I thought it was at seven?"

"That's the curfew for getting back INTO school"

"Oh yea….shit those CGs are gonna kill us if we aren't in our room when they have their night patrol…QUICK!" Chie said all panicky and ran to the door signaling for Aoi and Mai to follow when there were no CGs around anymore.

In less than a minute the phone rang.

"Hey Mai" Nao picked up the phone.

"Can I talk to Natsuki please?"

"Hey pup! Your trainer is calling"

Natsuki stumbled off her bed and went over to the phone.

"Natsuki, just calling to tell you that I got back without getting caught".

"Yea…whatever call my phone..i cant possible sit here and chat with you, you know?" Natsuki said impatiently _*Cause whatever you're gonna talk about must not be said here or there WILL be some big ass misunderstanding*_ she thought as she noted that the phone was just beside Nao's table and to drag it to her side the first thing next morning.

"OK, bye for now"

Natsuki got back to her bed and flipped open her phone to call Mai.

"Hey Natsuki! You call fast" Mai said through the phone.

"Yea, whatever, I just need you to nag at me so I can go to sleep"

"Natsuki is still a baby on the inside after all huh?"Mai softly stated incase Chie had heard anything.

"NO! I am so not!"

-silence-

"Natsuki?"

"Yea?"

"So…you sure it was just a fall?"

"How many times must I tell yo-"

"I mean it did look like..you know…either of you wanted to do something and then pushed the table over…um…"

"I rea-"Natsuki decided that defending was useless now and that in this case, attack was the best defence. "You want ME to explain, what about YOU and TATE YUUICHI?"

"W-we are just friends Natsuki!" Mai defended

"Oh right, really good friends just girl_friends_ and boy_friends_ right? Natsuki inwardly did a victory hand pump for successfully changing the topic

"N-no! We aren't dating!"

"WHAT you're dating? I was just implying that he is a bo- guy friend that's all!"Natsuki faked innocence on what she had really meant._*Man! Maybe talking to that Kaicho makes me tease better..heh*_

"I am not! What about you and the Kaicho?" Mai noticed what Natsuki was doing and decided to fight fire with fire.

"She really is just somebody I met, and we just met today for gods sake! I heard from Chie that you me Tate last month when you had told me you were going to move to the this college in japan first"

_*Chie…does she seriously knows everything?*_Mai sighed..

"Hey pup! I need to sleep shut up with your phone talk already!" Nao said from her side of the room.

"Mai…I got to go…Nao wants to sleep…I'll try to sleep without your nagging for tonight…um..bye" she hung up before Mai or Nao could say anything more _*I cant believe I'm listening to Nao just cause she has my secret…damnit..*_

Natsuki let her mind run over the day's events as she tried to get some sleep.

*Now to think of it…I kinda like that Kaicho…SHIT! What am I talking about! I hate her….*

*When she shook my ha-Natsuki! Go to sleep!*

*It was as though what had happened today has happened before…I mean, it's impossible right? I have never met her…but at the same time I feel so close to her…like… she was always there…like she is somebody important to me…Seriously….it was as though that scene had happened before…did it?*

Natsuki thought as she slowly dozed off… a small scene flashed in her mind before she had fully fallen asleep…

---------------------------------------------------------  
Natsuki's flashback before she slept (when she was 7 years old…)  
---------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki was choosing a present for her mom's birthday in a small handicrafts shop 5minutes away from her house.

"Natsuki!" a girl said from behind her

Natsuki turned back and saw a crimson

The girl came to a full stop when she was infront of Natsuki panting as though she had just run a marathon.

"Sh-" the girl hugged her "zuru.." Natsuki said with a smile and hugged back.

* * *

Sucks? Please R&R THANKS!

Every flame/review is like oil for a car to me…JY me on please ^^

WOW...**_hit 3k words FOR THE FIRST TIME!_**

**_3K 555 WORDS TO BE EXACT ^^_**


	7. Rumour

**PLEEEEEEASSSSEEEEE R&R!**

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own Mai him or Mai otome they all belong to sunrise i make an extra trip to my last stories EVERYTIME to copy and paste this and legends.....*sigh***

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

**

* * *

**

**QUOTE from story:** "She continued walking till she had reached the campus, it was where the year ones had their lessons. If she were to go to the right side of the campus, it would be the her classroom." From this I mean that she'll have to either take the way Natsuki had taken to the study area OR she would have to circle the campus

(The study area where Shizuru and Natsuki met is at the year three side, that is why Ntsuki had walked such a long way. If she had turned LEFT, it would be the year 2's area.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 7-RUMOUR**

* * *

"What the fuck!?!" Natsuki shouted.

"I was only trying to give my room mate a jumpstart for her second day of school" Nao claimed with her signature smirk on her face.

"Yea right! By throwing a whole pail of ice cold water on her face!?" Natsuki replied sarcastically, sweeping off the little bits of ice on her pajamas

"Aww, come on, I prepared the freezing the water since yesterday morning to make sure it would wake you up properly, is that not tender loving care?"

Natsuki scowled, arguing with her room mate never turned out good and she didn't want any other precious item of hers to be confiscated again.

"Well I could have came up with something warmer, but I wanted it to sting…at least it's better than throwing a spider on you or smacking your face with a hot pan right?"

"…"

Natsuki simply ignored Nao's comment, not wanting to know that Nao could even think of something that might kill her…let alone do it to her.

Natsuki turned on the shower and heated the water up, not wanting to have her usual ice cold bath when she already had one with actual ice in it.

-----------------------------------

Shizuru came out of her dormitory and was greeted by a shouting Haruka

"Bubuzuke onna! Do you have any idea what time it is now? Just because we have the privilege of staying in a dormitory by ourselves does not mean that you have no one to answer too when you wakeup late!"

"Ara ara, does Haruka-chan enjoy waking me up so much every morning that she misses her job?"Shizuru answered with her usual calm demeanor and smile.

"I so do not! And besides it's only the second day of school and you're already late!"

"Looks like Haruka-chan's language wise statistics have improved greatly since last year, yes? You haven't made a single mistake in two sentences"

"Shut up".

"Ookini Haruka-chan"

"Baka! You're not supposed to say that when somebody asks you to shut up, idiot!"Haruka shouted.

"Ok, let's go to school before we are really late ok?"

"Isn't that what I have been talking about?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

------------------------------------

Natsuki was in school early so as to avoid any more confrontations with that horrible room mate.

She was on the way to her classroom when she saw a few students staring at her and glared at them.

"Watcha lookin at?" She barked, confident they would turn away.

But instead they stared at her more, their eyes filled with curiosity as though she was some animal at the zoo.

She decided to let them off so as to not ruin her own morning…again and walked to her classroom.

There she saw Chie and Aoi grinning at her from their respective tables. They seemed to be like best friends after just meeting for a day.

_*Weird…so friggin' weird*_

She raised her eyebrows at them and then sat down at her seat beside the window.

_*I guess whatever friend Mai can be with is weird…EXCEPT for…me*_

_*and the Kaicho* _Natsuki added after awhile, confused at why she felt it was important that the Kaicho HAD to be mentioned.

She set in silence and let her mind wonder over the recent things that had plagued her interest.

*_I wonder if there is some kind of transport from this side of the river to that side…I mean why the heck would they want their students to walk out of the school, walk a kilometer, into the other school and THEN walk to the campus to reach the year 4's campus?...or maybe they do…I mean this school is literally crazy…I bet the principal and council committee are people who can get along with Mai well, crazy people in general…except…arghhh! Stop thinking of her* _Natsuki thought as she stared at the river cutting the two school campuses from her high point in the class room.

Natsuki saw a few other girls enter the class and stare at her like how Chie, Aoi and those students in the student lounge stare at her_.*Oh great, now the entire class is staring at me… Yea…just another crazy school*_ She said as she ignored the few people and decided to not glare at them since they didn't seem like they were going to do harm*

_*Yesterday…night…what was that?...before I had slept…I can almost swear I had a dream…but what was it?...it's as though my subconscious side is telling me that the dream was important..i cant remember any image but…I think…*_

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK:The only thing Natsuki could remember  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

…the footsteps of a kid running towards her..

And she had felt something bump into her

She felt something soft on the material that she felt to be a waterproof raincoat.

"Shi"

A weird warm sensation spread through her body

"zuru"

------------------------------  
End of flashback  
------------------------------

_*What the hell…you got to be kidding…I even dream of her in my sleep?!? That crazy! Being in this school makes me go crazy*_Natsuki though her face becoming flushed with the irritance of not being able to get that girl out of her mind.

---------------------

Haruka made her way to the back end of the dormitories and headed for the front gate of her school.

_*Ara…walking by the front gate route will be troublesome, I'll have to work faster since I need to walk around a quarter of the school to make it to my class…and that would also mean that I MIGHT meet some crazy fans…this seems like it's going to be a bit troublesome* _

But Shizuru followed Haruka nevertheless since Haruka had wanted to walk her to school like they had used to when they were room mates. Haruka had always walked by the front gate all the time as Yukino had always had her breakfast there.

"Shizuru, what do you think of the year ones this year? They seem like a pretty nice batch, with all those unique characters and preferences". Haruka commented when she saw a few students run pass her like little children.

_*Ara, if Haruka had not gave me a morning wake up call I would have slept in. Looks like that girl made me think of her so much I couldn't sleep. Natsu-ki… you seem so familiar…and you make me feel so…*_

"Oi! Bubuzuke! You listening?" Haruka snapped, pulling Shizuru out of her thoughts.

"Yes Haruka?"

"I'm asking for opinions here!"

"I would have to agree with you on this matter Haruka-chan" Shizuru gave a slight nod to show Haruka she was paying attention.

"Good!" She said before going off into Yukino's direction.

_*Ara that was close, It's lucky Haruka's wanted answer to most her questions are agreement statements*_

Shizuru noticed a few of her fans staring at her, some of which even drooling. But Shizuru noticed that the way some others stared at her was different from the usual way they stared.

_*Did some gossip about me pass around while my absence in school? *_

She ignored the stares and continued walking till she had reached the campus, it was where the year ones had their lessons. If she were to go to the right side of the campus where the back gate was located, it would be her classroom.

_*Ara, since I am already here….why not go meet Natsuki?*_

_*and…my buddy..*_ She added as a reason for her to go there to meet some one she had an acceptable reason to meet.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Natsuki?" came Mai's voice.

"H-huh? Yea?" Natsuki said, jolted from her thoughts about how to steal that piece of her 'collection' back.

"Are you okay? You seem…sick."Mai reached her hand out to touch Natsuki's forehead

"No I am NOT!"Natsuki protested and hit Mai's hand away before it could touch her head.

"But you seem so flushed and your face is slightly redder then your usual face colour, are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes!" Natsuki assured.

Chie and Aoi came from behind Mai, daring to approach Natsuki while her 'trainer' was there.

"Of course she's not okay!" Chie exclaimed, testing the waters.

Suddenly the whole class had gone quiet from a new entity in the class. But the four girls were too into the conversation to notice.

"Why not?" Mai asked, her worried look back on her face.

Seeing no big reaction in Natsuki, she continued(still with the attention of the whole class)"Because she's love sick!"

"What the hell?!? LOVE SICK?!" Natsuki shouted and stood up, glaring at everyone to make them stop staring.

"Love sick?" Mai simply echoed, her face written with shock.

"Precisely" Chie voiced softly, afraid that Natsuki might bash her up for saying something like that.

"Why the hell would I be love sick?!" Natsuki spat.

"Well…there HAS been come rumours going around EVERYONE knows!…but the way you have been acting made me conform it.

"Rumors?" Natsuki looked up, demanding for Chie to answer.

"W-well….about you and…"

"Who?"

Mai turned pale* _Don't tell me those two girls the other day had not believed their explanation and….*_

"Kaicho" Aoi finished for Chie.

"K-KAICHO?!?" Natsuki shouted.

"Yea" came Chie's affirmation.

"You gotta be kiddin why the hell would I even like her if I didn't know her?" Natsuki lied, deciding that it would be best to just get the thing over with one white lie.

"Don't deny it Kruger, the two main reporters of the newsletter 'club' said they saw you and Kaicho in the counseling room yesterday in a rather…interesting position…and they never lie" Chie added with a wink.

"Although, I didn't think that Natsuki would be someone who could even tame the Kaicho of the school" Chie whispered.

"I have nothing to do with her god damnit! I just FELL!" Natsuki blushed from remembering the scene.

Chie flipped out her phone and took a picture of Natsuki."The Lone Wolf is blushing!" She exclaimed.

Aoi smiled a smile similar to Chie's "If you're blushing means you're admitting that you DID do it and you lied about not knowing the Kaicho…P.I Harada, we've got some news here.." Chie chuckled at the term Aoi has used.

"HECK! YES I DO KNOW THE KAICHO, BUT SO WHAT? AND I'm blushing because I remember the position we were in and NOT because I love her! For god sa-"Natsuki said before realizing her words.

"You mean you were in such a situation that it could even make, you, the ice princess blush?" Chie said with a tone of excitement.

Before Chie could make things worse, a Kyoto-ben accent was heard from behind her.

"Ara ara, I never knew Natsuki had such nicknames before…why didn't she tell me?" Shizuru said from behind Chie.

_*Looks like the Kaicho had sneaked behind us before we noticed…shit…and now we can't question Natsuki anymore….WAIT….did I just hear…Natsuki? The Kaicho called Natsuki by her first name? clue no. 2, heh…*_was Chie and Aoi's similar thoughts.

_*Natsuki was so cute when she said that…..* _Shizuru gave Natsuki a smile before continuing" Natsuki and I are really not of any status other than friends, right Mai?"

"Err…yes right, I saw what happened too and Natsuki told me the story…"Mai said, even though she hadn't even heard an eighth' of the story yet

"See?" Natsuki sat down and folded her arms across her chess and pouted."There's nothing going on here".

Natsuki's action made Shizuru feel faint _*This girl is so expressive…and…adorable…yet beautiful…Ara, I have to get back to the situation*_

Chie had to fight the urge of bringing her phone up to snap a picture of Natsuki's current look since no phones were allowed in school and the Law Enforcer of the school-the Kaicho, was here.

"Then what are you here for?" Chie questioned in a low voice to show that she didn't mean what she had said to be rude of challenging. The Kaicho seemed like a figure which deserved her respect but yet she was ever so curious to know if what they had said was the truth.

Red eyes turned it's gaze to her," Ara, I was just looking for my buddy this year, Mai".

Chie felt her self frozen and helpless _*those red eyes from a far distance seems just cool or crazy but at such a close range, it's as though it's…piercing through me…somehow, she even seems angry I passed on such a rumor about her…or is it because of Natsuki?*_

"Y-yes? You wanted to see me?" Mai stuttered, confused as to why the Kaicho needed to see her, did a CG catch them running yesterday night after all?

"I was just walking by since I took the front gate today, so I had just wanted to know if you were free on any other day other than next Monday as I will be busy with a small project and cant tutor you on that day" Shizuru lied, she was totally free on Monday and just needed a reason for coming into a year one's class when her's was starting in ten minutes time.

"U-um…about that, K-kaicho-san…can our tuition be next week cause I am going to be busy for these two weeks…sorry for any inconvenience" Mai said sheepishly.

"Ara, I would be fine with that, but if Tokiha-chan doesn't like me she can tell me,yes?" Shizuru teased.

"N-no! I like you…I mean yea, I think you'll be a great tuition teacher!" Mai shouted, afraid that the Kaicho might misunderstand her

Natsuki felt a pang of jealousy in her heart when she had heard Mai voice the words: I like you.

_*God damnit…Mai didn't mean it that way, I mean…why do you care even if she did?*_

"Ara…looks like I'm going to be late for class…." Shizuru looked at her watch.

"Um, bye?" Chie said unsure of how to respond.

"Bye Mai and her other two friends"

"…Bye Natsuki see you soon" These words Shizuru made sure she separated from the first.

"_Bye Shizuru" _Natsuki replied

Shizuru turned away from the midnight haired beauty and walked out of the classroom.

*Ara…such nostalgia…it feels so familiar it's as though it's a memory... as though I've even met Natsuki many more times before…* Shizuru equired as she hastened her steps to her classroom

_* That seemed…somewhat familiar…again..who the hell is that woman?...she seems so familiar and I get this funny oldy feeling when she says some stuff….*_thought as the teacher walked into her classroom

* * *

PLEASE R&R!

I cudent write yesterday cuz so few ppl review XD

Lol…..hope I didn't disappoint…for this chapt.


	8. CRAP!

Um…this chapt. Also kinda sucks…sorry…I kinda suck at writing so….sorry…sorry..

oh..and i'm a confirmed student councillor now...o0...

this chapt. is 19KB minus disclaimer...and some comments XD...but it shud be 20Kb since chapt. 1 is lesser but is 20KB XD

i like measuring by the space it takes up

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own Mai him or Mai otome they all belong to sunrise i make an extra trip to my last stories EVERYTIME to copy and paste this and legends.....*sigh***

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

**CHAPTER 8-CRAP!**

* * *

Ms farer stepped into the classroom her eyes scanned the area, to make sure the class room was neat and tidy.

"Class!" she shouted with her usual gruff voice."I will be changing your seating arrangements temporarily"

_*Shit…don't touch me and my table, I've already vandalized it! It's mine…*_Natsuki thought before she heard "Natsuki Kruger, you will be sitting here" Ms Farer said as she pointed to the seat right in front of the white board.

"…" Natsuki had wanted to protest but upon remembering that the school had detention class and duties, she decided to submit to her teacher's demands and moved forward.

"Chie harada…your place will be here" she said whilst pointing toward the table on the left of Natsuki's.

"Yuuki Nao, you will be sitting here" Ms farer pointed to the seat on right of Natsuki.

_*Why do I have this feeling that this woman s forcing all the people who are not nerds to the front and putting the quieter people at the back…no wait…but we only had like ten minutes of school yesterday and…it's not like I even talked much…god damned this teacherbis she telepathic?*_ Was Nao and Natsuki's simultaneous thought.

By the end of the first period of the day, Ms Farer had successfully gotten everyone to sit according to behavior.

She gave the class a smirk before shouting "Class dismissed, please move to your different assigned classes".

"I hate this woman already" Natsuki muttered.

"For once, I agree with you pup". Nao retorted, her face expressionless.

Natsuki decided to ignore the comment and walked out of the classroom. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket_.* room 7…*_

Nao peeked behind Natsuki and read what she could make out through the wrinkles on Natsuki's time table.

"number 7? Me too"

"I guess class is gonna be hell then". Was Natsuki's simple reply

* * *

It was just five minutes into class when Natsuki felt tired of her teacher's lecture.

Nao was busy with her nails as usual though she seemed just as bored as Natsuki. She noticed that Natsuki had started to dose off and said" Hey pup, you don't seem to like this lesson..wanna skip?"

Natsuki's eyes brightened at the word 'skip' "H-how? We're already IN class…so we can't get out".

"Oh god, look pup, there is such a thing as getting a stomach ache, going to the toilet, and then coming back fifty minutes later due to the stomach ache".

"But won't she notice when we don't come back?"

"If she does, what can she do abut it? Stop teaching so she can go out and find us? Order some CG to look for us?...CGs have lessons too you know pup? And besides…teachers in this school forget very easily due to the hundreds of lectures they give to the hundreds of students everyday"

"I hate it when some people seem to know everything" Natsuki muttered when Nao raised her hand for permission for both of them to go to the toilet.

Once out of the class, they headed down the hallway to the field outside the campus and sat under the biggest tree they could find.

"Heck, you seem pretty bad ass, pup, who knew that you don't even know how to skip classes?"

"Of course I do know! And I'm not a pup, you have been calling me that the entire day already and I think I'm gonna snap if you say it again".

"If you knew then why didn't you know how to get out of that stupid old woman's lesson back there?"Nao accused, not caring about the latter of Natsuki's statement.

"Well, that's because I don't skip classes! I skip school".

"Well, one thing I know, it's almost impossible to skip school here".

"Why?"  
"Because if you're not in class during the first and last period, the Teacher will call up the CGs who have the start and end school duty on that day and then the CGs will find you at your dormitory."

"Cant you just not stay in the dormitory?"

"Easier said then done…twenty mintues before school ends a few CGs will leave their class two plow the entire school for anybody trying to linger about".

"What happens if you're found?"

"Well…If you try skipping BUT fail for the first time, you get 2 hours of detention, second timers get 4hours, thirds gets 6hours and fourth? Internal suspension".

"That's just stupid, what if you SUCEED in skipping class?"

"That is what we're doing now pup, and if we get caught…we get internal suspension straight for 2 days".

"Well then we better not get caught" Natsuki said simply, not knowing what internal suspension was but not wanting to ask incase Nao called her stupid again.

They both sat under the tree in silence, too lost in their own worlds to talk.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the second last lesson of the day.

Shizuru looked at her watch, **2:30**_*Ara, there's a meeting today…I guess I'll have to leave class earlier*_

She then excused herself and left the class for the student council room, a room located right at the back of the year two's classes.

"Bubuzuke onna!" Haruka shouted from across the empty isle as she saw Shizuru walk toward the council room.

"Ara Haruka, looks like you were a few seconds late today, yes?"

"It's only a few seconds for god's sake. I'm going to lead the CG platoon today.

"If Haruka-chan leads the platoon, I bet everyone trying to skip classes will be caught" Said Yukino from behind Haruka, her voice as soft as usual.

"You got that right Yukino!" Haruka boomed as she entered the now open room to take her duty sash and ran down the empty hallway as fast as she came here_.*I'm gonna catch you skippers…If there's such a term, wait for me, skippers*_ Haruka thought, puffing her chest out to give her thought a bit more effect.

"With Haruka there It'll be pretty stressful for the CGs, yes?" Shizuru said to the shy girl behind her as she entered the room.

"Yes, but Haruka will do a good job" Yukino whispered with her voice a little more defensive than usual.

"I suppose so…" Shizuru let out a sigh as she made poured away the contents of her leftover tea from yesterday.

* * *

Haruka reached the area where the CGs where assembled and signaled for them to line up in 7 columns with the SGC at the front and his platoon members behind him.

"From now on, we will give this duty a new name, one that shows off the importance of this duty, any suggestions?"

Tate raised his hand "um, LP?"

"LP?"

"Stands for Long Patrol…"

"Naa….I have one" Haruka said, putting her hands on her waist."Council rescue and protection. We Rescue students from their bad habits and protect their studies, how does that sound?" She announced proudly.

"So…the abbreviation for the name of this duty will be…" Tate mumbled, noticing what it might be.

"The abbreviation will be C.R.A.P"

The entire GC 'platoon' was now silent.

"Is there a problem with that?" Haruka asked.

"N-no it has a nice ring to it actually", a blue haired boy said from behind, saving his team mates from any trouble incase Haruka got angry at what they were about to say.

"Well, then it's settled, now every one will know that C.R.A.P means business" Haruka shouted proudly.

"Now, 'squad 1 and 2 search the dormitories, squad 3 and 4 gets the year 1s to 3s area, squads 4 and 5 searches the year 4 to 6's areas. Squad 6 searches Campus A's grounds other than the school area and since squad 7 has two people short, I will be taking you to search outside school area".

"I-isnt campus grounds the school area?" a black spiky haired boy voiced.

"School area means where they have classes stupid! Camus grounds are the field areas and the walking paths and e.t.c OUTSIDE the school!"

"O-ok"

"NOW MOVE OUT!" Haruka shouted, causing all the CGs to scatter and run to the areas they were assigned.

"I'll take the field with the SGC of squad 7 since the field is the smallest yet most often visited place" Haruka stated as she walked off with an SGC in tow.

* * *

"Hey Nao wake up" Natsuki said as she slapped Nao's face lightly, trying to hold back the urge of punching the girl square in her face for getting her piece of collection confiscated.

"What?" Was Nao's dreamy reply as she opened her eyes.

"We overslept you idiot! School's ending soon".

"Isnt that good?"

"NO! Ms Farer will be marking our attendance soon!"

"Oh shit!" Nao stood up from the tree, her head hitting a branch because of the action.

"OW!" she shouted, causing a blond haired girl from afar to notice her.

Natsuki saw the blond and whispered "I-is that.."

"YES!" Nao shouted as both of them broke into a run down the empty field, making a sharp right turn to the year three's classes.

The blond woman was faster than the both of them and managed to catch up with them by a foot by the time they were in school grounds.

"SHIT!, What now?" was Natsuki's frantic whisper as they hid behind a stone column.

"When I say go, we run for that room over there and lock ourselves inside it, then find a way to get out from another way other than the entrance, ok?" Nao whispered through pants.

"Ok…"

"Ready…"Nao whispered when she saw the blond stop right behind their column.

"get set.." She moved a step closer to the column they were both hiding behind.

"GO!" Nao shouted, not caring about her voice level since the blond was going to see them when they ran anyway.

Both girls sped down the isle full of trophies and certificates and broke into the room Nao had mentioned earlier.

"That was close…"Natsuki panted as she closed the door behind them.

"N-not…really" Was Nao's reply as emeralds spun around to meet crimson and emerald.

"Ara…." Said the crimson eyed girl as she put her warm cup of tea down onto the table.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING EVEN THOUGH IT SUCKS!**

**REVIEW and FLAME pleeeeeaaaassssssseeeeee!**


	9. Lecture

I was done wid this chapt. At 12am ystrday but I posted only tday cuz I had no time to check through for grammar mistakes and change the fonts for the thoughts…plus add in other final touches after I've uploaded it….sorry!

Oh and THANKS Harley Quinn Davidson for commenting 6 times XD

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY…PLEASE FLAME AND COMMENT ON WHAT IS CLEAR AND NOT CLEAR SO THAT I CAN IMPROVE AND make the story clearer…thanks ^^

OH and this is 25KB btw XD ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own Mai him or Mai otome they all belong to sunrise i make an extra trip to my last stories EVERYTIME to copy and paste this and legends.....*sigh***

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

_**NOTE:**_**I don't know why but…I think this story sux A LOT this time…I read through it like thrice and everytime I read thru it it was worse…sorry!**

Hope you enjoy…SORRY!...if it sux and you don't…..

HOPE you do enjoy ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 9-LECTURE**

* * *

"Ara", Shizuru stopped drinking her tea and turned to face 2 pairs of emeralds.

"W-what the…"Natsuki mumbled, afraid her guess was right.

"U-um wrong room..we'll be leaving then" Nao said hurriedly as she saw the two badges on the room occupants' left hand.

"OI! BUBUZUKE! OPEN THE DOOR UP!" shouted Haruka from the outside

Nao turned around to stare at the other two girls in the room as if to say: DON'T! I'll die if you do that! When she finally realized a small plate at the back of where they were seated which wrote: **COUNCIL LOUNGE.**

"H-heck we came into the lair itself!", Nao shouted as she rushed through different ideas on how to escape, not finding one that was suitable.

"Bubuzuke! Open the door up! Those to are skippers!" Haruka boomed from the other side while kicking the door repeatedly.

Shizuru finally realized what was happening and stood up. She walked toward the door with her usual smile. Though Natsuki felt that she seemed to be smirking.

"Pup! I'll make sure none of those council members get near you, you hold the door in place okay?" Nao shouted as she lowered herself, on guard INCASE Shizuru had the guts to attack_.*never judge a book by it's cover…this Kaicho probably is a fighter like what I heard other students say…fighter sounds weird on this Kaicho, but who cares*_

"What's the point? It's not like we can escape or anything now, and besides even if we could they would just totally recognize us" Natsuki said as she pushed her hands and feet to the door, supporting it at the main points incase it were to just crash down or something. _*Man! This girl is strong!*_

"I know that my idea is just as stupid as you, but I don't like to go down without a fight, at least just tire these people out" Nao spat, covering up for the missed fact that Natsuki had pointed out.

"Ara…is Nat-su-ki and Nao going to hurt me?" Shizuru teased as she took a step closer.

_*Hurt her? How can I even- HECK! Stop…this type of thinking and besides, I heard a few student the other day saying that this woman is pretty good at fighting…she probably had hurt herself or something the other day and so fell prey to those perverts*_Natsuki thought quickly.

"Well, I heard you can fight, how can I hurt you then? Kaicho?" Nao mumbled.

"Ookini Nao" She said reaching one hand forward to lightly 'push' her away from the door.

Nao hit Shizuru's hand away, making sure it wouldn't be felt as a violent move to the woman in front of her. The last thing she wanted at this moment was to get into a fist fight with a council member.

Shizuru decided that doing this in such a tough way would be 'uncivilised' and tiring and so leaned forward to hug Natsuki from the back when Nao had moved to the side to block her left hand.

"WHAT THE F-FUCK" Natsuki shouted as she blushed and released the door of the room, causing it to burst open with an infuriated Haruka.

"PUP!"Nao shouted as she realized that it was her fault that messed the entire 'try to tire these people out' plan.

Shizuru flinched on the inside when she heard the words come out of Natsuki's mouth. She loosened her grip on Natsuki and whispered into her ear. "Ara, language Natsuki, you're now a captive in my lair and that means you are under my mercy, after all, I choose how to punish you, yes?" She finished before blowing into Natsuki's ear.

_*WHAT THE HELL DID SHE MEAN BY-…holy…my thoughts are too so sick, NATSUKI KRUGER! Get a grip!*_Natsuki thought as she felt her brain numb a little.

_*Ara ara, I wonder if that sounded 'dirty' to Natsuki*_Shizuru couldn't help but giggle when she felt Natsuki's weight on her getting heavier as though she was a bit faint.

"Are you okay Natsuki?" Shizuru said louder this time so that Natsuki would 'recover' from her small tease.

"W-what? Of course I'm okay!...Are you gonna punish me already or what?"Natsuki said gruffly as she tried to cover up her blush with her 'tough' voice.

Finally releasing Natsuki from her grip, Shizuru took a step back, her gaze meeting Haruka's angry eyes.

"Bubuzuke, you do know what might have happened if anyone saw that, besides, I have yet to scold you for that gossip those two 'reporters' passed, stop flirting with the students in school woman", Haruka said in a softer tone as she stepped into the room to make sure the two students were the ones she was chasing earlier on.

"Ha, and I thought she was the Kaicho" Nao spat, trying to infuriate the council's vice-president even more.

Haruka clenched her fists and stiffly walked toward Nao before Yukino stopped her with a small light tap on the former's shoulder, causing Haruka to relax.

The room was quiet for a while before Haruka suddenly stiffened and shouted, "I THOUGHT IT WAS COUNCIL MEETING TODAY! WHERE ARE THE REST?"

"Ara, Reito and Mikoto did not come today as they had going to meet their parents, as for Alyssa, she had signed is sick today" Shizuru replied calmly causing Haruka to feel as though she was going to explode.

"I suppose we can postpone this meeting then?" Yukino said softly when she noticed Haruka's face turning red with all the anger that was building up in her.

"Fine! Then we shall punish them now, then" Haruka softened when she heard Yukino's comforting voice.

"Ara, looks like the punishment for them, going by the rules is to give them internal suspension, right Haruka?" Shizuru said in her silky voice as she tried to cover the fact that they had tried to escape, which usually means heavier punishment.

Haruka, being too angry to think had just agreed to it, "BUT, they have to stay here for scolding"

"Shit! Why the F-" Natsuki stopped when she saw Shizuru's disapproving gaze and decided to comply."Fine, be quick".

Nao had just grunted and continued staring at her nails, getting over the fact that she had internal suspension just after she was told about it.

"Firstly, you disrespect your teachers by skipping their lessons, do you not know what respect is?!"Haruka boomed, getting angry again.

"Um, yes?" was Natsuki's gruff reply

Yukino then interrupted before Haruka could say anything, "If you do know what respect is, then please do not talk back when someone is asking you a question and please pay attention to the speaker".

Haruka snorted, happy that Yukino finally stood up for her.

"Fine, go on" Nao mumbled before keeping her nail file.

"Ara, looks like it's my turn?" Shizuru smiled sweetly and said.

"There are no turns in this!" Haruka relied, her voice loud but without any anger.

Shizuru pouted and decided to continue the lecture, "Do you know that skipping classes would probably result in failures for your exams?" She said in a caring tone.

"And failures would mean getting expelled", Yukino said.

"Yea, this is no longer high school or middle school you know? You don't just get to stay back for a year when you fail, here you get EXPELLED" Haruka bolded the expelled part dramatically.

"Yep…but who said I would fail? Are you cursin' us Kaicho?" Nao spat, getting bored of the lecture.

"Ara ara, sorry if you took it that hard, but no, I did not mean it that way", Shizuru replied as she fixed her gaze on Natsuki's as if to probe an answer from the girl. When the girl did not reply, she asked with her usual velvety voice, "What about Kruger-chan?"

"What's with the Forma-"Natsuki stopped short when she realized that they were in the council room

_*Oh yea…Shizuru isn't supposed to know me…but still- -probably cause' that Haruka woman isn't happy with the rumour…and if she had said my name…that idiot would probably start another ruckus when she notices that I'm the girl in that stupid rumour*_ Natsuki thought, but even with all the reasoning, she somehow felt uncomfortable about Shizuru being so formal…like she was trying to distance herself from her. That thought make Natsuki something tugging at the inside of her.

"Oh…well…it's not like I need some stupid degree to succeed a stupid company..and if I want a degree, I can just get into another University some other time in my life…I mean, more adults are getting into Uni at even the age of 40 right?..._Shizuru_" Natsuki said casually, illiciting a 'SPOILT BRAT' from Nao.

Natsuki glared at Nao for her comment and turned back at Shizuru who looked at her, her eyes filled with amusement and a hint of shock.

_*D-did Natsuki just sound jealous?...when she said…Shizuru…or was it anger?...Ara ara I would be pleased if it were jealousy…this girl intrigues me to no end*_Was what crossed Shizuru's mind when Natsuki stared at her, cocking her head a little to the left, like a confused puppy.

"Why are ya' staring at me like that?" Natsuki said when Shizuru's eyes seemed to get more and more amused by the second.

"Ara, did Na-Kruger-san just call me by my first name?" Shizuru's tongue tripped when she had almost called the girl by her first name.

"Yes, you gotta' problem with that woman?"

"RESPECT!" shouted the short fused woman at the other end of the table.

"Even though you have the money and power to succeed in life in future, don't you think that you should…put in effort in your studies since you have made it so far? And…I'm not cursing you or anything, but, what IF your dad does not let you succeed the company…or…something..else crops up?...like the fall of…" Yukino was cut-off by the blue haired girl in front of her.

"Well, IF that were to happen…then I MIGHT be happier that way…I mean, holy! I finally get to open some garage with my savings and run it like a normal person".

Haruka made a small frown at the girl's statement while Shizuru had smiled in amusement at the ambitions of this girl.

_*Ara, my dad would never allow me to even think of what this girl had just said…I wonder what company her dad runs…it doesn't seem to be a small one from the way Natsuki is talking*_Shizuru made a mental note to check up Natsuki's student profile when she had time.

_*This girl is…crazy!...let's just get to briefing them with the punishments already…it's not like they're gonna listen to the lecture anyway…this girl is one of those few rare people I have seen that dares to talk to Shizuru in this way…and Shizuru seems to be happy about it…what goes on this that woman's mind anyway?*_Haruka thought as her frown intensified.

"The punishment will be decided by the Kaicho, you will not be allowed to argue about what you get and it will come into effect immediately after the words leave her mouth" Yukino said with a voice that held a tad more authority then usual.

"NO, SHI-BUBUZUKE, DON'T GO BY THE BOOK" was Haruka's small objection before her hopes where thrashed by Shizuru's "Ookini Yukino, I guess I'll have to go by the book and give you two internal suspension, yes?"

Shizuru said as she leaned her back to her chair and went back to quietly sipping her tea while waiting for the blue haired student's response, which, she quite confidently knew that it was going to be a big one.

Nao just went back to her nails after Shizuru finished the 'verdict' as she had expected it the minute they had stepped into the room.

Natsuki stood there blinking, with her head still cocked to one side. _*It must be pretty serious…...BUT UP TILL NOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS BLOODY INTERNAL SUSPENSION!*_ was the only thing that passed through Natsuki's mind when she saw Shizuru drinking her tea.

Finally the blue haired girl slowly opened her mouth, afraid she would get laughed at by Nao or something when she finally summoned the courage and said, "Hey…um, what is Internal Suspension?"

Shizuru paused for awhile, sad that her prediction had not come true but even more amused that the girl was ignorant about what Internal Suspension meant.

Yukino waited for Shizuru to reply but explained when no answer came, "Internal Suspension is when the student does something wrong and-"

"Yea, whatever has to know their mistakes bla bla bla…just tell me what it is alrea-" Natsuki said impatiently as Nao jokingly shouted, "RESPECT!" like how Haruka had said it before.

"Good one!" Natsuki said as she and Nao both earned a glare from Haruka

Yukino continued before Haruka could use physical force "It is when you get punished to sit in the campus' front foyer for as long as the punisher states, with one student councilor looking after you and no communication will be allowed".

"AND THAT, is practically why I said NOT to use it, bubuzuke".

"Ara, why? Is Haruka scared she might de-prove if she misses 5 of her English lessons?" Shizuru openly teased.

"BUBUZUKE ONNA! We have students here!"

"Does that mean that you enjoy my teasing when we're not with anybody formal?"

"HELL, NO!"

"Tsk tsk" Natsuki clucked her tongue "Language darling, language" she said, her voice turning motherly like as she decided to take advantage of the situation and help Shizuru tease her vice and at the same time get back at her.

"RESPECT!" Nao said with a laugh.

Haruka's face turned red with for the hundredth time in the hour as she felt the end of her lip twitch slightly. Shizuru on the other hand had giggled and turned back to Natsuki, shocked at how mature her voice could become.

Yukino then said "But Fujino-san, all our council members will be very busy this week…only a few courses like Business management, accountancy, human relations, management and a few others are free this week.

"Then we can get a SCG to do it" Haruka suggested before being turned down by Yukino, "But it is strictly against our code to let Internal Suspension be guarded by a CG or SCG".

Shizuru took out her PDA to sort out her events to see if she was free and finally said" Ara ara looks like I'll be free this week…I'll take charge then".

"Bubuzuke! You aren't supposed to use any digital device in here other than the tablet PCs issued!"

"Ara, but this is important, yes?"

"Fine, don't do it again…but…are you sure you can handle em? Don't just suddenly run off from your duties cause you want to experiment what the result would be like back when you were still a CG…and I don't want that to happen you know? These two bakas deserve their just desserts" Haruka stated.

Natsuki was shocked for a moment._*Shizuru was a CG before? Heck I wonder how she does her duties…and…it's hard to even imagine her as a CG…*_

Shizuru pouted, "Ara, does Haruka-chan not trust me so much?"

"It's not that…but fine…since you're the only one free…BUT…if ANYTHING happens…you're so dead"

"I guess that's all?" Nao said annoyed as she stared at the three councilors in front of her.

"Yes, you two may leave" Yukino said as she stood up, ready to leave as well since there wasn't any council meeting after this.

Shizuru stood up and helped the two girls open the door before packing up her things and leaving for her dormitory.

* * *

"What's so bad about Internal Suspension? I mean…hell, you get to skip class for 5 days!" Natsuki said as she lay on her bed getting her phone out to call Mai to have her 'nagging therapy' so she could sleep.

"What's wrong? Oh…you'll see…and…god, you're like a kid, you seriously NEED to talk to that girl every night so you can sleep? A pup is a pup indeed…finish your conversation fast…I need to sleep" Nao rolled her eyes as she turned off the room lights.

Natsuki dialed Mai's number and put her phone to her ear.

"Natsuki?"came Mai's voice after half a minute.

"Hey Mai…I already have a topic for you to nag about…it's about…"

"Wait, Natsuki, you skipped class today didn't you?"

"yea…"

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

"WAIT! Let me finish…I just wanted to say that the topic I had for you to nag about is…about my punishment for skipping class…I got…Internal Suspension"

"WHAT?!?..."

"Yea…"

-Silence-

"Wait…what is that?"

"See? I'm not dumb for not knowing what Internal suspension is" Natsuki muttered.

"What ever it is…Natsuki…how could you skip class?!?"

* * *

Shizuru looked up the ceiling of her room even though she could not see anything because the room was pitch black.

_*Taking care of Internal Suspension…Ara…that's going to be tough…hopefully with Natsuki around it won't be that boring….Natsuki's mature voice was just so cute…and she did sound a lot like a teacher and mother…*_

Shizuru turned to her clock to check the time after a few minutes: **22:55**

_*Ara, I had better sleep early…I don't want to wake up late again tomorrow…*_

Shizuru curled into a comfortable position and fell asleep after several minutes.

_*Natsuki…..*_

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**

**AND THANKS AAAAAAAALLLLOOOOOOTTTTTT FOR READING ^^**


	10. Internal Suspension

This one is the longest…27KB without any disclaimer and comments…pleas R&R and thx fr reading ^^

and it's so far my longest ^^ 4,300 words XD ^^

um.....hope you enjoy

* * *

DISLAIMER: Mai-hime does not belong to me…but shiznat does…naw…kidding…it's impossible…EVERYTHING IM WRITING ABOUT BELONGS TO SUNRISE PEOPLE! Not everything…though

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

**CHAPTER 10-Internal Suspension**

* * *

Natsuki woke up early that morning as she had slept in early and did not want Nao to prank some stupid jump start to your morning thing.

She looked around as she saw Nao sitting at the mini kitchen's table _*Nao always woke up so early? I didn't know that*_

"Hey pup, its friggin' 5:30 whatcha doing up so early".

"Well… it's called safety measures dumb ass if I wake up at 6:15 again you'll probably smash my head in with some stone and call it a morning jump start".

"Aww…well I wasn't thinking of smashing your head today, you see…I have this glue…it's a new brand…and I just wanna try how strong it is…on…your….hair"

Natsuki visibly turned pale at Nao's plan "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"I was just planning to put it on your fringe I mean…stop centre parting it already"

"I so do not!"

"Yes you do"

"NOT! And for gods sake…stop coming up with these crazy wake up ideas!"Natsuki said as she stomped off to the bathroom for her shower.

"Petty petty" Nao said in a sing song voice as she watched Natsuki slam the bathroom door.

* * *

Shizuru propped her self up from her bed with her elbows as she looked at her clock.

"Ara ara it's 6:20 already…looks like I've been sleeping in a little too much these days…"She said to herself as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, where are we supposed to go? For Internal suspension" Natsuki said as she trudged to school, her sneakers getting soaked by the puddles left over by the rain the night before.

"I don't know…we probably should just go to class first… I'm going somewhere else for awhile…don't wait for me" Nao said as she walked toward the direction of the 2nd year classrooms.

Natsuki saw no evil intent in Nao's actions and went to her classroom.

She sat down and waited for the lessons to begin.

* * *

Shizuru made her way to the council room and saw Nao sitting next to the door.

"Ara, I'm sorry if I was late, did you wait long?"Shizuru said as he took out the keys to open the council room.

"No I didn't" Nao stated matter of factly.

"Where's Natsu-Kruger-chan?"

Nao stared at the Kaicho with one of her eyebrows raised

"Um…she's probably in the classroom…I don't think she knows that Internal Suspension takes place in the council room". Nao said with a smirk.

"Ara, then lets go find her first, yes?" Shizuru said as she turned on the air con in the council room and signaled for Nao to follow her to the year one classrooms.

* * *

Natsuki nearly jaw dropped as she saw Shizuru and Nao stand at the classroom door.

"Oh, dear pup were you thinking of skipping Internal Suspension?"Nao said teasingly as she saw Natsuki go red with either anger or embarrassment…or maybe both.

Ms Farer eyed Natsuki accusingly as she signaled for Natsuki to follow Shizuru.

Natsuki heard a few girls swoon as they whispered about how lucky she was to have Shizuru as their care taker and they would be happy to get it all day just to sit in the council room with Shizuru.

Natsuki scowled when Shizuru smiled at the girls with her usual smile and turned her glare back to Nao as if to say: I'll kill you for this.

The girls smiled back in a la la land state of mind.

"Can we go now" Natsuki said as she walked out of the classroom still glaring at Nao.

"Of course we can Kruger-chan" Her formality made Natsuki flinch.

Shizuru led the way back to the council room and held the door open for the two girls before entering. She then went to one of the cardboards in the room on the right and took out a blue coloured jacket with yellow linings and the school badge on the top left and draped it over herself.

"Hey…don't we get one?!" Natsuki said as she admired the way Shizuru still seemed so calm and lady-like despite the blue jacket.

"That will be Natsuki's punishment for running away from Haruka-chan" Shizuru said, completely forgetting that Nao was in the room.

"WHAT?!? Was that decided by the council?!"

"No…but as long the president says so…it should be", Shizuru said as though she were having a normal conversation.

Nao eyed the both of them as she saw Shizuru pout when Natsuki shouted at her again. _*I DID know that they knew each other…but they seem so…close…I've never seen the Kaicho so close with anybody other than that loud mouth Haruka woman when I was in school prep…maybe their like friends…since a long time ago or something…*_

"Oi Nao! Quit you spacing out and help me against this idiot" Natsuki said as she pointed one finger accusingly at a still pouting Shizuru.

"Well…I thought the pup was stronger than that…who would know that she could blush, sream when she's shocked and is even afraid of the cold? I guess that bad ass look is just for show?"Nao teased as she took out a jacket from her own bag. She had prepared it since she roughly knew how cold the room was from yesterday's 'lecture'.

"Ara Nao is well prepared I see" Shizuru said as she turned back to Natsuki, her smile becoming a smirk as she saw the puppy look appearing on Natsuki's face as she looked at Nao warm herself in her own jacket.

Nao had not completely put on her jacket when Natsuki saw an opening and jumped for the jacket, immediately pulling it off Nao.

"HA! Nao sucks" She said as lifted the jacket high above Nao's head with a victory smile.

Nao on the other hand, seemed so calm it scared Natsuki.

_*Shit…if she's this calm it means she has some evil plan going on…*_Natsuki thought as she stared at Nao cautiously.

"Now now, pup…things might turn ugly if you don't give that back" Nao said in a calm tone as she smiled at Natsuki.

Natsuki, now looking a bit unsure stepped one step back as though she was cornered.

Shizuru watched Natsuki, her eyes beaming with delight and amusement as she held back the urge of wanting to hug Natsuki.

"Pup, we have the Kaicho here….and we are supposedly not allowed to talk…she's already giving us so much freedom…now…would you give me my sweater back? My ass is freezing off already". Nao said slowly, her smirk growing as she saw Natsuki stare at her like a cornered whining puppy.

"If you don't…then I'll add something to your un-bad ass side to the Kaicho…or maybe it is badass…just perverted". Nao said her smirk becoming an evil grin.

Shizuru blinked as she heard Nao's words…Natsuki is….had a perverted side?

Natsuki, realizing what it was just retaliated by shouting back "IT is SO NOT perverted…like hell it is!"

"Ok then….that means theres nothing wrong with telling others right?...okay …Kaicho…"Nao said pausing to look at Natsuki's reaction.

"F-fine! Your jacket back!" Natsuki said, finally admitting defeat.

"Too late Kruger" Nao said as she grabbed the jacket and continued, "Natsuki has a bizarre hobby of collecting lingerie!" she shouted as she wore her jacket back on in victory.

Natsuki had just jaw dropped as her face turned dark red, not knowing what to do, she had just stood there. Shizuru on the other hand stared at Natsuki in amusement and amazement her eyes glinting with surprise with and a……dreamy daze?

Nao, seeing the Kaicho's gaze on Natsuki and Natsuki's redness decided to continue, " AND…she has tons of em' she checked in an entire luggage of it…and I bet she has more back home…"

Natsuki felt faint as she leaned herself back onto the wall for support.

Shizuru leaned part of her weight onto the table she was standing beside as she felt her head becoming a little warmer. _*Ara…I had better not be blushing…but Natsuki is just so…….and this isn't just cute for her it's…H-hot..*_ Shizuru thought as she tried to get a hold of her imaginations.

Nao just stared at Natsuki and the Kaicho as they both seemed to be in a shocked state_…*W-wait…is the Kaicho…BLUSHING? HOLY SHIT! What with her and Natsuki?! The Kaicho NEVER blushes…..something si definitely wrong…was what Chie said true?*_Nao thought as she saw a small tint of pink make it's way to Shizuru's cheeks…it wasn't very obvious, but obvious for that girl nonetheless.

_*Ara…Shizuru….no perverted thoughts…when was the last time I felt this way anyway? Definitely not recently…*_ Shizuru thought as she forced herself to recover and take control of the situation.

"N-natsuki and Nao…you are having internal suspension, no talking will be allowed", Shizuru said as she signaled for them to follow her to the room on their left. The room had just one long table and a few chairs and it was warmer than the other rooms since no air con was installed there.

Shizuru took a seat on one of the chairs behind the table and turned on the laptop that she had brought in with her so she could do some work when she had nothing to do.

The other two girls had just complied and sat on the floor in front of the table with Natsuki glaring at Nao and Nao smirking back.

After awhile, they got bored of staring and turned to look in other directions of the room, calming down as they scanned the room's dim surroundings. The only light that was supplied any source of brightness was the one above them, the outer layer of the bulb was grayish in colour, causing the light which was projected to be grayish as well.

Shizuru had finished her daily assignment in a mere 10minutes since she had done most of it yesterday afternoon and was now searching through student profiles, stopping by one which wrote: Natsuki Kruger.

She opened the file and looked at Natsuki's past records.

_*Ara…her family's company sounds familiar…If I remember correctly…dad's company has a lot of projects on going with them*_

She scrolled down and saw the words: **country of birth: **_**Kyoto**_

*_A-ara…N-natsuki is from Kyoto? Then why doesn't she have an accent…maybe because her parents are both from Tokyo…and she moved to America at the age of 8….that's young…*_

Natsuki enjoyed the silence for quite awhile, it made her feel calm and orientated, especially since she was with that certain chestnut haired girl, it felt so familiar and gave her a sense of security.

Shizuru had felt the same about being with Natsuki but she did not dare to identify the feeling as she had rarely felt this for anyone..and it had tend to mean that she…loved the person…not even with her parents did she feel the same, they felt too distant…the last person she could remember which made her felt like that was…

----------------------------------  
FLASHBACK-10years ago  
----------------------------------

Two small girls were sitting in a room full of wolf soft toys and posters. The blue haired owner of the room had loved wolves since she saw a documentary about wolves when she was five.

Shizuru on the other hand, had loved snakes since the age of seven, it started when the blue haired girl beside her had asked her what animal she had liked. At first, she had said it just to scare Natsuki since snakes were deemed as a scary and horrible creature to many children but when Natsuki had just hugged her and told her she would loved any animal Shizuru liked, Shizuru had made it a point to find out more about them and soon developed it into an interest.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she lay beside the chestnut haired brunette who was lying on her biggest soft toy, one that was almost two times bigger than herself.

"Yes Nat-su-ki?"Shizuru said as she breathed in the scent of the room_-*Natsuki's scent is so calming and wonderful….having her beside me seems to be all that I have ever wanted…*_

"Y-you know…you told me you L-love me last year…as in…not…in the usual way?" Natsuki said, knowing what Shizuru had meant but had not dared to speak about this.

"Yes I did Natsuki" Shizuru whispered as she knew that the way she felt would probably be accepted by Natsuki now…but not in the future when she grew up to about her age or a little older_.*These are the times I regret being a little more mature then others at my age*_ Shizuru let out a small child like sigh.

"S-shizuru? Are you okay?" Was Natsuki's concerned reply when she heard the other's sigh.

"Yes I am …did you have something to say?"Shizuru assured as she felt dread creeping to her as she knew that whatever Natsuki was gong to say, whether good or bad to her, would have a bad ending.

"S-shizuru….I-I did think about what you had said you know?...I…"-----

-----------------------------------------  
END of flashback  
-----------------------------------------

Shizuru was woken from her daze when she heard Natsuki's voice call out her name.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said in a low whisper as she looked at Shizuru with questioning eyes.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"N-nothing…you seemed to be in a daze….and you aren't like that so often…so I was just…um…making sure you weren't dying or something" Natsuki said, trying to cover up for how worried she was when Shizuru seemed dazed out.

"Ara where is Yuuki-san?" Shizuru asked when there was no sign of the red head anywhere.

"Y-you told her that she could go to the toilet when she asked…you forgot?...Are. you..really okay?"

"Yes Kruger-chan" Shizuru said with a smile.

"D-don't call me that…call me Natsuki" She said with her tone getting a little more serious.

Shizuru was shocked at Natsuki's sudden change of mood and gave her a small nod of agreement.

_*W-what THE HECK WAS THAT?!? Natsuki? What the hell did you just say?....god…she has the right to call you whatever she wants!*_ Natsuki thought as she suddenly realized what she had said.

"U-um thanks", Natsuki said as she awkwardly sat up straighter.

"Natsuki doesn't have to sit up if she doesn't want to you know?"

"You mean I can lie down? But won't that be against the rules?"Natsuki asked, a bit unsure.

"Ara…if I don't say and Yuuki-san doesn't say then no one will know rules have been broken…and besides I myself have already allowed at least two rules to be broken".

"Like what?"

"Well…if Yuuki-san needed to go to the toilet…both of us had to make follow her there and make sure she doesn't take more than five minutes…and…I let you talk to her just now…plus….I'm talking to you right now…which is totally against the rules unless I am talking to you about something that is needed".

"Oh…can I ask something about something else?" Natsuki said as she sprawled up on the cold floor._*SHIT the air con from the other rooms are making this room colder by the second*_

"Yes…go on" Shizuru assured as she noticed how cold Natsuki was.

"Why does this school have a council? And like hell…they act like a high school council".

"Ara…actually…the council was supposed to only be helping out the teachers with student's extra tuition and forms like warning letters and admission letters..but…over the years a few of the council presidents wanted to make the council less formal so that we were more approachable and so…disciplinary duties and a lot others came about".

"Then what about lecturing…I'm an adult now you know?" Natsuki said as she warmed her hands up by rubbing them together.

"That, is not something we do… but Haruka thinks that people deserve to be lectured no matter how old they are as it is human to err".

"Did you just convert her version into yours? Because that is SO NOT the way she talks".

"Ara ara…by just a bit…" Shizuru winked.

"Like real"

"Natsuki doesn't believe me?" Shizuru said as she pouted.

"The same trick doesn't work thrice woman" Natsuki said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Natsuki thinks I'm tricking her?" Shizuru said in a betrayed tone, covering her face with her hands.

Natsuki knew Shizuru was just tricking her but her voice made Natsuki feel sad and angry at herself.

"Fine, fine…you weren't lying…"

Shizuru gave Natsuki a small grin…it had seemed like the usual one but this time it seemed…genuine?

"Natsuki obviously did not fall for it" Shizuru said with a pout.

"I really don't get you…you do stuff like that and say people don't fall for it but you're still happy…You're weird".

"I'm happy because Natsuki did not fall for it but still tried to pretend she did because she didn't want to see me sad" Shizuru said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Where ya' going?"

Shizuru did not reply but came it a few seconds later with a wind breaker.

"This might help a little, though not a lot…I'm the only one that keeps my jacket and windbreaker here…the rest of the council uses it everyday and so it's always in their possession".

"Oh…" Natsuki said as she admired the dark blue wind breaker. She flipped the wind breaker over and ran her hand over the words: Shizuru.F. They were exactly like the one on Shizuru's Jacket. just that there was the two words-Council President below them.

"Does Natsuki like it?" Shizuru said as she saw Natsuki hug herself after putting on the windbreaker.

"Mm" was all Natsuki said as she felt warm again.

"Then she can have it" Shizuru smiled and Natsuki grinned back like a kid as she took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of the wind breaker- Shizuru's scent.

Their gazes locked as they stared into each other's eyes. Both crimson and emerald seemingly very calm.

The sound of the door made Shizuru tear her gaze away and look toward the room entrance.

Nao walked in and sat back down as she stared at Natsuki curiously.

"What?" Natsuki spat as she stared back at Nao.

"Are you sure you are allowed to lie down? And I thought you weren't allowed a jacket?" Nao said as she read the words on Natsuki's back.

"Oh, She pitied me" Natsuki said as she turned her gaze back to the Shizuru, finding it harder and harder to look away every time she stared into crimson.

Nao just grunted when Shizuru had just gave her a smile in response.

* * *

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully for Nao as she walked out of the council room with Natsuki tailing behind.

"We're lucky they had a council meeting and we could leave half an hour earlier, I was going to die of boredom in there" Nao wined.

"Yea…" Natsuki said in a far away voice as she hugged a cetain dark blue windbreaker closer to her and followed Nao down the hallways.

* * *

Natsuki sighed as the last of her guests left her room.

"Bye Natsuki, call me if you need therapy ok?" Mai jokingly said as she, Chie and Aoi sneaked down the staircase.

"Ok" Natsuki said restlessly as she lay down on her bed.

"You know…you should try to like…stop calling her pup…it's already been three days into school and you still need her like a mom" Nao commented as she turned of the lights with a yawn.

"Ya…I'll try to not call her tonight" Natsuki felt a need to think over some stuff that night and decided to not call Mai.

"I look forward to the stupid suspension thing again tomorrow" Nao said with sarcasm.

"Yea…me too" Natsuki said truthfully causing Nao to look in her direction she soon decided that Natsuki was also being sarcastic and left the thought alone.

"Night pup"

"Same to you" Natsuki said, not bothering to care about picking a fight with Nao over name calling.

Nao soon fell asleep and Natsuki was left alone with her own thoughts as she let her mind wonder.

_*It felt so….it's as though I love her…it's crazy… she makes me feel so…ARGH! Stop thinking about it…she was just concerned about you and you were just thankful for god's sake…*_

----------------------------------------------

_*Shizuru….you musn't feel the same way to another girl again….you promised…everyone…and yourself…*_

Shizuru tried to calm herself down from all the feelings she was going through at the moment.

_*M-maybe it's just because she has the same name as…….N-no..what if it IS her?..I..Even if IT IS her…she will not accept your feelings…she's not that Naïve little child anymore….she's probably…straight..that must be why she left…but…she had only…..said that she….a few months before she left…no no…maybe it was just her dad's decision?...*_

Shizuru felt a headache coming up and decided to not 'torture' herself with her thoughts anymore.

Opening her drawer she took out a few sleeping pills she ate when she had headaches and lay back on her bed as she stared up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to overcome her while thinking of only one person.

_*Natsuki…*_

_*Shizuru…*_

* * *

I'M going away for a **4day** camp…hope this chapt. Doesn't suck…..

I wont be posting for around **5 days** due to the camp….

Um…..bb

wish me luck for camp XD ^^

**PLEASE R&R **AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING ^^


	11. True? or Fake?

No promise to this chapt. This chapt. Is 25KB minus disclaimer,my comments and legends.

_**NOTE:**_ After this chapt. There SHOULD be A LOT A LOT A LOT lesser Shizuru and Natsuki interacting(or maybe not)…for maybe….a few more chapt.s hope you will still continue reading XD…bcuz I cant be jumping to ShizNat-ness so soon…It'll be too…rushed…and kinda stupid

Oh and…I have stopped disabling anonymous reviews(I forgot to enable it)

So…ANONYMOUS PPL PLS REVIEW! XD

But ofcuz it wud be btr if u signed in so I could rply if needed ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mai-hime or Mai-otome...can anyone tell me if u need ths in every chapt.? cuz i'm getting lazy to kerep writing this and legends.

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

Thanks krugern for spamming my reviews…lol XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 11-TRUE? OR FAKE?**

* * *

Mai followed behind Natsuki as they trudged to school in silence.

Mai was too busy with the way Tate had told her "I love you" last night and Natsuki was thinking about another weird dream she had of Shizuru in her child days.

_*Heck, what the hell is wrong with me? I dream of some council president of some stupid school for two days in a row and what's worse is every time I dream of her she's … a child?...Holy shit there must be something wrong with my mind…Or maybe…I just remembered wrongly…every time I wake up I know I have dreamt of her…but I don't know what exactly had happened…then how the hell do I know that she's a child in my dreams anyway? It must be just my stupid imagination…it must b-*_ Natsuki's thoughts cut-off when she heard the girl beside her squeal…like a fan girl.

Mai covered her mouth when she noticed what she had done.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsuki said as she looked around the area to see if there was anything to look at.

"U-um…nothing…I just…remembered that I had forgotten to bring my wallet to school" Mai sighed tiredly_.*If Natsuki finds out I squealed just because of a memory, I'm soo busted…*_

"Ya' wanna go take it? It's less than a minute's walk back to the dorms ya' know?"

"N-no that will be fine" Mai stuttered as she saw Natsuki stare at her with confusion.

"Whatever" Natsuki muttered as she continued walking.

* * *

"Shizuru" Haruka said as she stared into crimson.

"Yes Haruka-chan?" Shizuru said while she continued to follow Haruka through the front gate.

"Why did you volunteer to walk me to school?"

"Ara ara, can't I walk Haruka to school?"

"Yes of course you can, but…by the front gate? Now that's new."

"I decided yesterday that the view you got when you walked in by the front gate was nicer than the back…so I decided to take the front".

"View? What View"

"Natsu-you can see the front of the clock tower here and I've always loved the design of the clock tower…so I decided to come by the front gate" Shizuru lied as she continued to walk as though nothing had happened, though her steps faltered a bit.

_*Ara-this is bad…I cant be thinking of Natsuki so much that I even…Natsuki…but she is the reason why I came isn't she…*_

Haruka noticed a change in the crimson she was looking at and turned away. _*Bubuzuke looks troubled… I wonder what it's about… she rarely seems troubled…or maybe just never shows it…*_

"Does Haruka-chan like this view too?" Shizuru said in a soft tone.

"Obviously…why the hell else would I take this route here everyday?" Haruka said as she folded her arms and looked in the direction of the clock tower.

Shizuru chuckled before teasing "Ara…so Yukino is Haruka-chan's view?"

"Hell NO!"

"Then…You think Yukino's an eyesore?"

"NONONONO! NEVER!" Haruka said as she felt almost guilty for saying that Yukino was not a nice view and then reddened at her thoughts.

Shizuru turned her head to the right to see a blushing Haruka and giggled.

"Hey, stop laughing"

"Oh there's Haruka's favourite view" She said when she saw Yukino sitting at her usual table with a few friends.

Haruka decided not to reply since silent meant consent though at the same time, she hoped that Shizuru would not realize what her 'no answer' meant.

Haruka bounded off in the direction of Yukino, leaving Shizuru alone as she headed in the direction of the year one classes.

She was walking pass classroom 5 when she heard Natsuki's voice.

"Hey Chie, Aoi" Natsuki acknowledged as she walked toward the pair.

"Hey Kruger…you know, the gossip's getting about…as in it was already known…but by more people now…you're a star" Chie said with a small chuckle as she teased the blue haired girl in front of her

Natsuki growled at Chie's statement, making sure not to do anything counted as bad to Mai incase she got a whack on her head again.

"Chie's right…didn't you notice the tons of people staring at you? And I suspect you already have a fan club for your bad ass behavior and for being able to hookup the Kaicho" Aoi affirmed as she wrapped her arms around Chie's neck.

Natsuki raised a brow at Aoi's action, "I do not hook up and hell…I'm not with the Kaicho".

"But so much evidence proves you are…the Kaicho even came to visit" Chie said as she smiled at Aoi's gesture.

"She was looking for Mai!"Natsuki protested a tad too loud, making a few more students stare at her other than the ones who already were.

"What about the compromising pose part?" Aoi supported.

Natsuki glared at most of them, not wanting the attention_.*I HAVE to stop this stupid gossip now*_

"Well, tell you what" Natsuki said as she stared at Chie who looked at her expectantly when the words left her mouth.

"I am" Natsuki paused to make sure everyone was hearing.

"Straight" She finished as she made a small victory smile though somehow she felt a small shock travel through her body.

"…really?..." Chie said, her voice cautious as if to test if it were a lie.

"Yes" Natsuki said as walked pass Chie to the direction of the council room. Her steps were faster than usual as she clutched the collar of her shirt. _*This feels like…a heartbreak?…do I really…*_

She pushed the thoughts away, not wanting to know what she had really felt.

* * *

Shizuru stood there expressionless as she watched Natsuki walk down the hallway.

A few students who had walked pass her gave her questioning looks as if to say 'what is the Kaicho doing here and 'wow…she's really pretty… She's the Kaicho right? You don't get a real council member here everyday'

Shizuru forced a smile at the students looking at her, making most of them swoon as she trailed the path Natsuki had taken, passing a shocked Aoi and Chie.

* * *

"Hey, do you think the Kaicho heard that?" Chie whispered into Aoi's ear as the Kyoto woman walked pass them.

"I think so…but she doesn't seem affected, is there really nothing happening between them?" Aoi whispered back as the Kaicho disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Shizuru joined Nao and Natsuki soon after Natsuki had reached the council room.

"Natsuki, Yuuki-san" Shizuru said with a small nod as she led them into the room.

Natsuki looked up at the Kaicho, her chest tightening.

"Shizuru…" She trailed.

Nao had just ignored the other girl's greeting and entered the room.

They were led to the same room as before and sat down on the floor, neither of the three saying anything.

_*I told you…Shizuru…Natsuki's straight.*_ Shizuru pondered as she examined the two girls after three hour of silence and work.

_*All I have to do now is to let this useless crush and forbidden love fade off…I guess…*_ Shizuru continued as she felt the pull at her heart get worse.

* * *

FLASHBACK, 10 years ago

* * *

A tall man clad in a formal business suit looked down at a crimson eyed little girl as he broke the news of a certain blue-haired kid's migration.

"She migrated to Tokyo" He lied.

Shizuru was trying not to cry, she knew that she could control her tears, but she could not control the sadness she let show to her dad.

"That, Shizuru, is all that you will receive for such feelings", He finished as he looked into the girl's sad eyes.

"Shizuru, for your own sake, I want you to promise me to never have such feelings…or even thoughts of having such feelings" The elder Fujino said as he walked to his study table and sat down.

"Yes, dad…I'll never ever do it again." Shizuru managed a small smile as she went over to complete her promise with an assuring hug.

Shizuru's dad had remained straight faced, knowing very obviously that Shizuru's smile and gesture was a lie but relaxing into his chair since he knew very well that Shizuru understood what he had meant I would uphold her promise.

* * *

END of flashback

* * *

Shizuru fell back into her cushioned chair in exhaustion from her earlier thought as she typed out a poem she was supposed to create for her most recent Literature project:

I am a soul trapped from the start

In a place of eternal hell

With a wanting so unfulfilled and forbidden

Disgusted by many, cherished by few

Is it possible to kill or fulfill this arctic craving?

She had never been good at poems and frowned at her inability to write a poem.

She put her hands on the keyboard again as she tried harder, using some of the feelings she felt to describe the character's feelings in the story.

I blinked back my tears

The truth now ever so clear

Everything I had held dear

_Which was once near, is now so mere_

EVERYTHING I had ever relished

Has vanished, my hopes left to tarnish

Like my life was just for a jeer

Driven by nothing but little comfort

This path has become too hazy

in this 'DREAM' that seems scary

save me....

no one can its closed,

totally unopposed

the wind blows strong now...

it greets me with cold hardness

but yet it felt like...

_the greeting had come from my heart_

I try to hide from the nostalgia,

As I remember the past events I have loved so,

like it happened not long ago

an unknown guilt washes over

_that foreboding feeling rushes in_

drowning me with fear and undone wishes

found in the depths of my heart

winding it's way to my soul and start

_It feels like a haunting_

_Very so daunting_

The sky seems dark yet bright

like how there is gray,

between black and white

I am here to wake up from this 'DREAM'

but now I shun at the thought

I feel like a coward forever

_beyond where courage lay_

I want to scream out loud

Yet there is no one there

As the sky grows darker

_And my heart sinks faster…_

my memories forced to follow

my feelings gone…

_in a second_

I try to catch it back in

and hold it tight forever

like it was my life's line

But I am left alone with

Only myself to keep me sane over my own rein

My courage is the only remain

Of that of the bright sky

_As I end this 'dream' of pain..........._

She stopped short on her keyboard when she was done with the poem and looked at Natsuki who was staring back at her, her head cocked to one side.

Natsuki's gesture made Shizuru feel as though her soul was torn apart, _*have I not learned her lesson before?… I even had hopes of…I am such a sin*_

"Hey, Kaicho…can I go to the toilet?" Nao cut into Shizuru's thoughts as she stared back the chestnut haired woman.

Shizuru gave in to her laziness and let Nao go by two girls were left in silence again after Nao left.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said, finally shaking off her thoughts and the growing dread she felt deep inside.

Shizuru felt her mouth go dry ad she continued staring back at Natsuki with no reply.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said in a softer and more worried tone.

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru said after a few seconds.

"Y-you seem out of sorts today…" Natsuki paused when she felt that dread creeping up again and she tore her gaze from Shizuru and looked back at the floor

"A-and even…sad…are you okay?"

"Ara, is Natsuki worried? I am so touched" Shizuru answered with a cold tease as she saved the file in her computer and stood up to stretch.

"Well…what If I am?" Natsuki said as she tried to warm herself by putting her hands to her neck.

Shizuru frowned when she saw that Natsuki didn't have the jacket with her _*Ara…obviously…she doesn't have it with her, what would people think if she did?...and, how did she tell that I was sad, did I handle myself that badly?*_

"Ara ara Natsuki is sure observant, I don't think I showed my unhappiness"

"So you are…"Natsuki trailed off as she made a small frown _*what is Shizuru sad about…I-I don't want to see her sad…*_

"I could see from your eyes…" She said when Shizuru sat back down.

"My eyes?"

"Yea…it's duller than before…and, it's just a feeling I get", Natsuki said as she hid the part that she felt sad when Shizuru seemed sad…and the earlier on event did not help either.

"Natsuki is reading too much into it…I was just troubled over my project" Shizuru lied.

Natsuki got a feeling that Shizuru was lying but kept quiet incase Shizuru found her a nuisance.

Shizuru felt the need to clear things…maybe she felt like this just because Natsuki resembled the girl she loved in the past.

"Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"You're from Kyoto right?"

"H-how did you know? It's not like I have some accent or something"

"I read your file"

"Hey!" Natsuki said in a mock angry tone.

"Ara, is Natsuki angry with that?"

"No, but I feel like my privacy has just been invaded" Natsuki pouted.

Shizuru made a small smile, "I heard you migrated, before migrating to America, did you migrate anywhere else?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing…" Shizuru said as she turned away, not sure whether to be happy or sad.

* * *

Nao came in soon after the conversation and sat down back on the spot she was sitting at earlier on.

"Ara…it seems I had forgot to tell you two something" Shizuru said.

"What? The sky is falling?" Nao spat, irritated with the boredom she had to go through.

"Your suspension will end tomorrow…you don't have to come again tomorrow" She finished with a soft smile.

"WHAT?" Natsuki and Nao both said at the same time, both feeling differently about the news.

Natsuki felt a pang of sadness hit her. That meant she did not have any reason to see the Kaicho. _*just when I start to …like…yes, like…not….*_She brushed her thought away as she saw what it would eventually lead to…something she didn't want to think about yet…_or ever_.

"Why?" Natsuki said her voice sounded almost hurt, making Shizuru flinch.

"Ara, Haruka and I have decided to spare you from 3 more days of suffering since you two are first timers and are new to this school".

"Oh…" It was Natsuki's turn to flinch from Shizuru's words. She felt horrible when Shizuru had said it was a torture to be with her._*It's not a torture!...I-I enjoy your company….*_

* * *

Nao walked out of the council room feeling happy that her hell was finally over whilst Natsuki's sadness just got worse every second.

"Hey pup, wanna go celebrate?" Nao asked.

"No thanks…" Natsuki said softly, earning a confused gaze from Nao.

"Are you okay?"Nao said with a tad bit of worry

"Yes…" Natsuki replied tiredly, all she had wanted now was a way to get the heavy feeling and sadness which was killing her, off her mind._*I'll go take my Ducati for a ride…then shower and go to sleep…I'm sure it'll make me feel better*_

"Fine, I'll leave the PMS-ing pup alone" Nao said as she walked off.

"See you later" Natsuki said as she split ways with her room mate, her reaction was a shock to Nao, though she didn't bother caring since she was too happy with her 'release'.

* * *

Natsuki dialed the Mai's number on her phone.

"Hey Mai, care to nag?"

"So early? It's only…"Mai trailed off as she looked at her watch.

"Seven" Natsuki finished for her.

"Yes…Why do you want to sleep so early?"

"It's my celebration for finally ending Internal Suspension" Natsuki lied.

"Have you had dinner?"

"No, but I had tea break".

"WHAT? You'll spoil your stomach like that!" Mai said, unconsciously starting to nag.

_*That did it….*_ Natsuki said as she lay down waiting for herself to doze off.

* * *

Crimson looked into the mirror as she washed her face repeatedly, afraid to acknowledge the answer she had gotten aboutbher feelings for a certain blue-haired girl.

"_Natsuki…_" She said as she wiped her face with a bathroom towel.

"_I-I love you…_" She said as she pressed the towel to her face to stop her tears.

* * *

U-um hope you liked it…came back frm camp yesterday but didn't have the mood to write…the camp was BOOOOORING

But I made quite a few new friends there ^^

Um…flame or review please

THANKS FOR READING XD


	12. First Meeting

NOTE:I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR AWHILE...TELL U WHY IN MY NXT UPDATE...SORRY

THIS IS 27kb ^^

**_BIG NOTE:_** Shizuru does not know Natsuki is th one last time XD cuz her dad lied to her about Natsuki going to Tokyo instead of America…in this story Shizuru's dad is smart ;)

Oh and don't worry, the new char I'll be introducing here is gonna help them be together not cr8 angst ;) I cudent help but add this….I am an FF reader too and I hate to put shiznat thru too much angst XD

I shal rply some reviews here….oh and I'm VERY VERY VERY happy so mny ppl reviewed this time ^^

To fyee: yea…kinda…but it was ONE day aftr I came back frm camp, tho I DID fall asleep for an hour half way thru writing th story cuz my bed was soo comfy XD the camp bed was hard as rock.

to setchan-1995: see my big note XD

kikyo4ever: ;) thanks fr the idea

shiznat fan (): I cant rply to ur review since u have no account but anyway…thanks for the comments! ^^ I used the poem that I wrote for my literature project 2 months ago XD. It was about a girl who commited suicide due to results. I took out 2 stanzas that were talking bout her results cuz it was getting long XD

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mai-hime or Mai-otome...can anyone tell me if u need ths in every chapt.? cuz i'm getting lazy to kerep writing this and legends.

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

**CHAPTER 12-FIRST MEETING**

* * *

----------------------------------  
Natsuki's dream  
--------------------------------

A blue-haired girl around the age of five wandered around the garden beside a large house, her dad had taken her to her first function and allowed her to venture the entire area while he was busy attending to some of his old friends he had met at the function.

She found a grassy patch beside a small pond and decided to sit down.

Emerald eyes stared back at her as she stared into the clear waters of the small pond.

She reached out a hand to touch the water, as her once clear reflection shivered under the bright moon light.

She heard small footsteps behind her.

Lifting her hand off the surface of the water, she saw crimson come into view from the waters.

"Ara..."Was the sound that came from behind her.

The smaller girl turned back to see pools of crimson staring back at her.

The chestnut haired girl continued with a small smile when Natsuki did not reply, _"Something that is so close yet so far…yes?"_

-------------------------------  
End of dream  
-------------------------------

Natsuki sat straight up, she was feeling uncharacteristically calm.

"Was that…" he whispered as she placed her hand on her chest.

It was the first time she could remember her dream so vividly, she could even remember the looks of the girl and the feelings she had felt…in her dream?

It had felt so magical and serene…as though it had happened before. Natsuki kept thinking of the dream, not wanting it to vanish…ever. It was as though somebody she had always loved and yearned for had come and gave her a hug. It made her feel warm, both inside and out.

_*This thing probably happened before…but why can't I remember anything?!*_ She felt frustrated at herself for not being able to remember much but she was sure, that the crimson eyed girl in her dream was… _*Shizuru?*_

* * *

Shizuru jerked up from her bed, holding her hand to her mouth.

She let out a soft scream so no one could hear. _*Natsuki…*_

She tried to calm herself down as she turned to the clock beside her: **4:50**

_*Natsuki…*_ Her mind was a blur, she was going through too many feelings to comprehend.

_*Which one did I think off? They seem too alike…*_ She said as lay back down on her bed and tried to calm down.

_*Why do I feel this way? Is it guilt?*_ The feeling tugged at her and she felt as though she was going to drown…in… _*Pain?*_

* * *

Nao came out of the bathroom to see an already awake Natsuki.

"Hey, pup…you wake up so early these days. Its only 6:30 now and you're already ready to go", Nao said as she waved to Natsuki who was wearing her shoes at the door.

"Yea…couldn't sleep... hey we're finally starting classes again…" Was Natsuki's distracted reply.

"So that's why you couldn't sleep in?...that's understandable…don't worry it's Friday today we can be back in our dorms at a later time….by one hour I think".

"mhn" Natsuki said as she opened the door and walked out, not caring about the good news.

"She seems weird today…"Nao said as she got herself ready.

* * *

"That's all for today, you may leave the class for your lessons now" Ms Farer said as she walked out of the classroom.

Natsuki sat there, not moving from her seat. She was too into her thoughts to notice.

Chie and Aoi came over to her and gave her a small tap on her shoulder, causing the other girl to jump.

"W-what the hell?!"

"Class is over, don't tell me you want to skip again" Chie said.

Natsuki looked around to see an almost empty classroom. "O-oh yea…I just felt like sitting here longer".

"Really?…ok, we'll be off then, take care". Aoi said as she walked out of the classroom with Chie.

"Ye-" Natsuki was cut off when Chie turned back to say "You sure there's nothing between you and that Kaicho?"

Natsuki felt a funny feeling in her stomach as she momentarily lost herself in her thoughts again. _*Shizuru…*_

"I was just kidin' no need for the stare" Chie waved her hand in dismissal and followed Aoi out.

"I have…nothing to do with her…" Natsuki whispered when everyone had left the classroom.

* * *

"A heterogeneousmixture is a mixture of two or more compounds. Examples being mixtures of sand and water or sand and iron filings, a conglomerate rock, water and oil, a salad, trail mix, and concrete, not cement. During the sampling of heterogeneous mixtures of particles, the variance of the sampling error is generally non-zero". Ms Jane said as she continued writing a few formulas on the board.

_*__Heck, I already know this stuff*_ Natsuki said as she mentally groaned at the fact that her dad had made her study half the syllabus she was going to learn.

She turned her head to the window beside her and stared out, the view here was different. It was the back of the garden, the place where the gazebo was located.

She squinted to see a figure sitting by the gazebo, it was a girl with crimson eyes the same colour as Shizuru's and white hair that was up to her waist. _*Oooh, somebody skipping classes…hope she gets caught*_

She watched as the girl walked toward the river beside the gazebo and touch the newly bloomed flowers. _*She seems so care free…*_

Ms Jane caught her student staring out of the window and gave a deep frown. "Natsuki Kruger!"

Natsuki turned around as she heard her name being called. "Yea?"

"What does Gy's sampling theory quantitatively define the heterogeneity of a particle as? Write it on the board and explain it to me" She asked to test if Natsuki was listening.

Natsuki picked up the marker and wrote out the formula of the theory.

"Gy's sampling theory quantitatively defines the heterogeneity of a particle as this…where _h__i_, _c__i_, _c__batch_, _m__i_, and _m__aver_ are respectively the heterogeneity of the _i_th particle of the population, the mass concentration of the property of interest in the _i_th particle of the population, the mass concentration of the property of interest in the population, the mass of the _i_th particle in the population, and the average mass of a particle in the population" Natsuki rolled her eyes and sat back down glaring at those who gave her shocked looks.

Ms Jane continued her lesson when she was satisfied with Natsuki's answer.

Nao nudged Natsuki from where her position beside Natsuki, "Hey smarty pants, who knew you were so good at this".

Natsuki glared at Nao's comment, "I'm not good at this, you're just plain stupid".

Nao scowled and went back to her phone which she hid under the table.

Natsuki turned back to her window and saw the white-haired girl from before, talk to a shorter girl with chestnut hair._*S-shizuru? Skipping classes?*_

* * *

Shizuru walked into the garden as she saw a familiar figure standing at the gazebo and approached the white-haired girl.

"Shizuru?", the girl said with curiosity as she saw the crimson eyed girl walk toward her.

"Ara, is Hidaru skipping classes again?"

"Speak for yourself, whatcha doing out here? It's been so long since you last skipped" The girl said with a chuckle.

"Just didn't feel like going to class today…" Shizuru trailed of as she sat down to enjoy the whole view of the garden.

"Shizuru having not high enough EQ to stay in class equals to she being troubled by something…and very troubled" Hidaru said with her signature thinking nod.

"Ara, you know me too well for me to hide anything, yes?" Shizuru said with a small smile as she locked eyes with the other girl.

"Ofcourse…so? What is it?"

"Nothing much…just school" Shizuru lied as she gave out a tired sigh.

"Seriously…you just said you can't lie to me and now you're doing it…"

Shizuru did not reply to Hidaru's comment as she leaned her head back on one of the gazebo's pillars.

"Fine, I won't dig…" Hidaru said, she didn't need Shizuru to tell her what was going on, she already had a vague idea when Shizuru had taken the front gate instead of the back, the rumour did help a lot too_.*Now this is a first...I'll try to help as much as I can I guess*_

"Hidaru?"

"Yea?"

"I've wanted to ask you this question since we met in grade one…"

"What?"

"Why do you have a boy's name?"

Hidaru gave Shizuru a light smile as she looked up at the roof of the gazebo, "Well, my dad was expecting a boy so much that he thought it suited me even when he knew I was a girl".

"Oh…" Shizuru said as she turned to inspect Hidaru's lonely gaze. _*She always seems so carefree and flirts with both genders all the time...so many people seem to admire her for her care free personality, but it seems like she's just does it to hide the pain she feels deep inside her all the time*_

Shizuru pondered as she wondered about how much similarity the girl beside her held._*Just that i'm not that sad…*_

"Hey", Hidaru suddenly said as she turned to look at Shizuru.

"Yes?"

"If you feel like doing something…go do it, you are only alive for a rough 80 years anyway…you'll have nothing to lose" Hidaru said as she turned her gaze to her hands.

Shizuru was shocked at how much the piece of advice Hidaru had given seemed to be pointing at the problem she was troubled about, "Ara, thinking that way might make you lose everything…including your friendship, yes?" Shizuru whispered.

Hidaru looked pass Shizuru to see a blue-haired girl staring from the classroom blocks. She turned away and gave Shizuru a light smile, "yea…or get something better before you regret it".

Both girls sat in silence, too engrossed with they're own thoughts.

* * *

Natsuki stood up and greeted her teacher. _*Finally, hell's up*_

She walked out of her classroom and headed for her Ducati which was parked just outside school.

She walked down the hallway when she saw the white-haired girl she had seen at the gazebo walk out from one of the classrooms.

"H-hidaru-sama…" a student called out in a dreamy voice when she saw the student councilor

"Ah, what an honour to have a year one knowing who I am…your name please?", Hidaru said with a charming smile.

The girl fainted before she could even manage a reply and had to be carried away by her friends-who were also in a similar state of mind.

"Hey, pretty lady? Your name please?" Hidaru said as she walked over to Natsuki.

"What?" Natsuki spat as she stared back at the older girl. "Do you expect me to squeal or faint?"

"Ah, no, you just caught my eye" Hidaru said with her smile still on _*Shizuru…you have such nice taste*_

"Well, you want me to punch your eye too?" Natsuki said as she shoved Hidaru aside and continued to walk to her destination.

Hidaru's smile widened as she followed Natsuki out of the campus.

"Quit following me idiot" Natsuki said as she took out her helmet and wore it on.

"Wow, biker babe…bet you'll look…hot in the suit"

"Shut the hell up" Natsuki said as she started up her engine and gave the white-haired woman one last glare before speeding off.

"Awwww, I could sponsor the suit" Hidaru said with a small laugh as she walked to the school car park when Natsuki turned a corner.

* * *

Shizuru rubbed her temples as she sat in the council room doing her work.

_*Natsuki…what are you doing now?*_ Shizuru thought as she felt her heart sink.

_*I haven't seen you for a day now…and I'm already missing you so much…but I guess this is the only way to end this illicit love of mine, yes?*_

Shizuru said as she tried to kill her thoughts by drowning herself in work.

* * *

The sound of Natsuki's engine echoed through the race/jogging track of the stadium her father had designed.

She slowed down her engine when she heard the sound of another engine enter the stadium. She spun around to see the white-haired girl from before.

"Oye, nena(hey, babe)" The intruder said over the roaring of both engines.

Natsuki took awhile to process her words. _*Spanish? This girl speaks spanish?*_

Natsuki had learnt more than five languages since her dad had made her learn them, he had always thought language was one of the most important aspects of communicating with your clients and building a good partnership, though Natsuki saw it as useless, she did it since she had too much free time to spare.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa!?!(what the hell is wrong with you)" Natsuki shouted from across the stadium.

_*She's good*_ Hidaru thought with a smile.

_*She probably knows French since her dad's company majors in Japan and france…lets try*_…"just hanging out avec une jolie dame ( just hanging out with a pretty lady)".

"Cut the Crap ... que voulez-vous ... au sérieux?( cut the crap...what do you want...seriously?)" Natsuki inwardly smirked, out of all the less used languages, her French was the best since she had went on several holidays there when her dad had short business trips during the holidays.

"Mou, I just wanted to seriously just hang out with you, is there something wrong?" Hidaru said with a pout.

"I don't hang out council ner-…Wait, how did you get in?" Natsuki said. _*Did I forget to lock the bloody door again?*_

"My dad was also a designer and sponsor of this project like yours, so I have the keys too"

"God damnit" Natsuki cursed.

Hidaru gave Natsuki a small smile, "Hey, you saw me speaking to Shizuru today did you?"

_*She saw me?*_Natsuki thought as she took off her helmet to get a clearer look of the other girl.

"Aren't ya jealous?" Hidaru said with a smirk.

"Jealous? Why would I be?" Natsuki lied, she had felt a bit of jealousy when she saw Shizuru talk to the girl in such an 'off-guard' way.

Hidaru saw Natsuki's expression change a little. _*She was, wasn't she?…she looks so cute when she tries to lie…no wonder Shizuru seems to be trying to avoid the year one classes…she'll probably just pounce on this girl if she gives another of this innocent-cute look*_

"Don't worry, we've no special relationship".

"Why would I even be interested if u were even her friend or not?" Natsuki spat, again lying about what she had felt.

"Mhmmmm……wanna race?" Hidaru said as she revved up her engine.

Natsuki put her helmet back on "You're finally talking sense".

"We'll start from here, 5 laps, ready?"Natsuki smirked.

"Toujours(always)"Hidaru said in French.

"Go!" Natsuki said as they both sped off.

Hidaru was a veteran biker and had no problem catching up with Natsuki and so decided to take her time with her bike till the last lap where she had revved her engine to it's maximum and sped pass the finish line just before Natsuki.

Natsuki took of her helmet with a grunt.

"You're good" Hidaru said as she gave Natsuki's shoulder a small pat.

"Not as good as you" Natsuki said as she got off her bike and sat on the floor with her back leaning on one of the railings.

"Awww, don't be so pessimistic. I just probably have more experience, that's all"

"Whatever" Natsuki said as she closed her eyes, feeling both mentally and physically exhausted.

Hidaru looked up at the crimson sky. _*It's sunset already huh?*_

She felt a small weight press onto her left shoulder as she turned her head to see a sleeping Natsuki.

"Did Shizuru see her sleep before? Cuz she's really cute when she sleeps" Hidaru said in a whisper as she swept some of Natsuki's lose hair behind her ear.

Natsuki stirred a little when Hidaru took her hand away from her forehead. _"Shizuru…"_

Hidaru chuckled softly at Natsuki's reaction as she slowly stood up and carried Natsuki out of the stadium where she had parked her car which she had used to bring her bike here since she did not want to be caught on a bike by anybody who had the tendency of telling her dad.

She softly laid Natsuki down on the back seat and got into the front seat of her car.

_*I hate sunset, it's when everything ends… *_ She thought as she started her engine and drove off._*and ended*_

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


	13. Merger

Sorry for the late update! I will tell you why I took so long later ^^

this is 27KB ^^

UM PLEASE R&R! or flame, thanks!

UM....some friend i have in real life said that if i cud write up to 30 chapt.s she wud treat me to BBT after school ^^

but...can I? XD

theres something wrong with 's file loader....so all the words become squeezed together as in the normal space between is

like this but bcuz of the satupid thing....it had bcome smaller...............i'm v angry cuz i spent alot of tme seperaing it...and now....damnit...

oh and i think this is my longest chat. yet o0 it has 4,050 words o0...

**SORRY IF I FAILED YOUR EXPECTATIONS for this CHAPT.! o0**

AND THANKS FOR BOTHERING TO READ!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mai-hime or Mai-otome...can anyone tell me if u need ths in every chapt.? cuz i'm getting lazy to kerep writing this and legends.

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

**CHAPTER 13-MERGER**

* * *

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes as the bright sunlight from the windows shone in.

"Yao pup how was your sleep" Nao said from her position at the dinning table.

Natsuki let out a groan as she slowly sat up, ignoring Nao's greeting.

"Mai?" she said when she saw Mai and her two room mates sitting opposite Nao at the kitchen table

"Hi Natsuki" Mai said in her usual cheery tone, "It's a Saturday so I thought I would just probably hang out with you like last time, it's been 3 months since I last spent a weekend with you ya' know?"

"Oh, I know why, cuz' you're always too busy with the big dog Tate" Natsuki said expressionlessly as she got up from her bed and headed for the bathroom.

Chie looked at Natsuki with a smirk and called out, "Quickly bathe pup! We'll be waiting".

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO CALL ME PUP?!?"

"Well, if Nao could I thought we could too" Chie shot her a grin, "Unless it's a- for Nao only thing"

"God! Natsuki! Not Nao too?" Aoi called out in a faux shocked voice.

"SHUT UP I don't know what you two are talking about!" Natsuki said as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Hidaru had slept in since she had been rushing her homework till 1am the night before.

"Hidaru-han?" Shizuru's voice rang from the other side of her door.

"Are you in there?" Shizuru continued when she heard no answer.

"We have to go visit our parents today, yes?" She said as she tried out the door knob, only to find it unlocked.

"I'm coming in" She said as she opened the door to the room.

"Ara…." Shizuru said as she saw a sleeping Hidaru hugging her pillow and whimpering.

Shizuru went over to the side of her bed and lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS-" Hidaru shouted out as she jumped into a defensive pose.

"Ara ara Hidaru should mind her language, if any fan of yours heard this they would be really shocked.

Hidaru stared at Shizuru, not fully awake yet, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" she said, challenging Shizuru out of childish defiance.

Shizuru frowned at Hidaru disapprovingly.

"Fine, no saying fuck cuz fuck is bad and fuck makes Shizuru flinch and me look bad right? No saying fuck it is "Hidaru said, trying to use the word as many times as possible in the same sentence.

Shizuru smiled at her friend's antics as she pushed her friend into the bathroom.

* * *

Natsuki came out of the toilet, fully changed and ready to go out.

"Natsuki, today's outing will be with Chie, Aoi and Nao,kay?"

"Whatever, I'm only going to stay for a few hours anyway" Natsuki said as she sat down to eat the Mayo sandwich Mai had made for while she was in the toilet.

"Hey, Natsuki, I heard from Nao that you were sent home by that white haired student councilor right?"

"White haired…stu-"Natsuki said as she tried to remember what had happened last night. _*GOD DAMNIT I THINK I FELL ASLEEP ON HER* _Natsuki thought as she blushed.

"Oh, yeah, why?" She said as calmly as she could and stared at the two shocked girls in front of her.

Chie shot up from the table and stared at Natsuki in the eye, "Natsuki! What did you do? You have successfully attracted 'special' attention from the two most popular councilors!"

"And Nao even said that the girl had brought you back when you were asleep…"Aoi trailed off, thinking of the possibilities.

"HELL NO! NOTHING HAPPENED! I just fell asleep after she had raced me on a bike competition!"Natsuki defended when she noticed what Aoi was trying to get at.

"You know,I cant help but feel that this thing seems familiar…" Mai said in a detective pose.

"Of course, the last time it was falling on that Fujino woman and landing in a compromising position." Nao said matter of factly as she filed her nails.

"Oh my god….Natsuki how did you get them t-" Chie said before getting cut-off by Natsuki.

"I DID NOTHING! Mai! Let's go I'm done with breakfast already" She said as she dragged Mai out of the room.

"So…She did nothing and got them to?...either the Councilors have a very *cough* or Natsuki is just too attractive for them" Chie said jokingly before following the two out.

"Well, one thing I know, you had better not joke like that when you're outside, either you get punched by Natsuki or Natsuki gets punched by fans" Nao said as she slowly made her way out of the room.

Aoi nodded with agreement as she locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Ara ara, otou-san is too kind, you shouldn't have sent anyone to fetch us, we could take Hidaru's car there" Shizuru said into the telephone as she looked out of the window.

"Well, take it as a small gesture of mine Shizuru and besides, Hidaru's parents doesn't want her to be driving unless it's an emergency, I'll meet you at the hotel later okay?" A man said from the other side of the phone.

"Hai, otou-san" Shizuru said before hanging up the phone.

Shizuru turned to her left as she saw Hidaru look out of the window with a forlorn look on her face.

Hidaru noticed Shizuru's stare as she turned her gaze to Shizuru, "Hey Shizuru?"

"Yes, Hidaru-chan?"

"You like Natsuki Kruger dontcha'?"

"Ara…I dont know what you are talking about Hidaru-chan" Shizuru said as she felt a sudden pang of sadness rush through her. _*How does she know…I didn't even tell her…*_

"Liar…"Hidaru whispered as she turned her gaze back to the window, deciding to drop the subject in case the chauffeur had decided to tell Shizuru's dad about what he had heard.

They soon reached the hotel they were supposed to meet their parents at as they got off and made their way to the café Shizuru's dad had told them to meet at.

"Why the hell must we be present every time our families make an important business deal?" Hidaru growled.

"Ara, I heard this time there will be another person too, yes?"

Hidaru let out a sigh as she straightened her skirt and entered the café, "Who cares?"

A man which Shizuru had identified as Hidaru's father saw them enter and eyed Hidaru with his black eyes as if to see if his daughter had met his 'requirements'.

They both sat down at the table, facing each other's dads, another tall man with emerald eyes was sat beside them.

"Kisaru Kruger, nice to meet you two" the tall man said as he held out his hand.

Shizuru took his hand and gave him a firm handshake. _*Kruger…So this is Natsuki's dad*_ Shizuru said as she gave the man a small smile.

Kisaru smiled back at Shizuru charmingly as he shook Hidaru's hand_.*that girl is the one I made Natsuki forget about isn't she? All grown up now…*_

"The Kruger, Tsuki and Fujino companies have been working together for more than fifteen years now, and we are here to discuss a possible merger between the three companies, therefore it is important for our future heirs to all be present, Kruger's heir will be arriving in the afternoon, so Hidaru and Shizuru, you will be led to your rooms for the night in a few minutes time" Kazane Tsuki, Hidaru's father said, his voice as formal as usual.

_*Natsuki…*_ Shizuru thought bitterly as she looked at Kisaru, who was staring back at her.

"May I know what school you two are from?" Kisaru said when Shizuru looked away.

"Fuuka" Hidaru said briefly, not wanting to make any 'mistakes' in front of her dad.

Kisaru's eyes widened as the word left Hidaru's mouth.

"Is there something wrong?"Hidaru said calmly.

"No, it's just that my daughter studies there too" He spoke up louder to hint Shizuru's dad about what he had meant.

"Well, I don't think they've met before since they are two years apart, I never knew your daughter studied there too" Shizuru's dad spoke up, indirectly answering Kisaru's 'accusation'.

"Ah, then they should make friends in this meeting, shouldn't they?" Kisaru said to no one in particular.

Shizuru was too busy thinking about Natsuki to notice._*Natsuki, why do you have to haunt me wherever I go?*_She thought as she felt the dread of her unrequited feelings.

Hidaru though, had observed the entire conversation and smelt something fishy.

But before Shizuru's father could ask her if she knew Natsuki, a man in a black tux walked over to their table and bowed "Your rooms are ready, if you would like, I could show you to them now".

"That would be very appreciated, thank you" Hidaru said as she stood up and followed the man with Shizuru quietly following behind her.

* * *

"Shizuru…"Natsuki whispered as she followed her friends around the mall. She had felt a little lost since she had not seen Shizuru for two days now. _*Why the hell do I feel like something is missi-*_

"Natsuki! Stop spacing out! We have to find some outfit for you to wear for the formal business thingy you're going to later on" Mai said.

"Cant I just wear this?" Natsuki said as she pointed at her dark brown pants and white polo-T.

"Are you crazy!?! You're meeting with important people who own companies that 'play' with the share prices and our income!" Mai waved her hands in the air to give the big effect.

"I think you're just plain exaggerating, Mai" Nao said from behind her.

"Aww, come on, we all just want to see Natsuki look good when she might meet some future suitor there right?"Chie grinned.

Natsuki glared at Chie , "Oh ye-" She said when her phone rang.

"Hello?!"She shouted into the phone.

"I've sent my chauffeur to pick you up already…he should reach soon" Natsuki's dad said as a Lamborghini Gallardo pulled up at the side-walk.

"Yep, it's here, so much for timing" She said as she went over to the car.

"Eh?! But we haven't chosen something for you to wear yet!" Mai wined.

"I toldja I'm goin' in this already!" Natsuki said as the chauffeur opened the car door for her to get in.

Mai gave Natsuki her motherly pose before finally giving up with a sigh.

"Wow…pup, nice car" Nao said with a smirk.

Chie and Aoi nodded with agreement.

"That had better be a complement Nao" Natsuki growled.

"Oh, yea it is, one that just shows how spoilt you are"

"Nao!" Natsuki shouted through the window before the chauffeur drove of.

* * *

Natsuki got off the car a she stepped into the hotel.

"Natsuki!" A tall man said as he signaled for his daughter to go over to him.

"Dad"

"I've been waiting for you to come, the other two heir are here already…you're very late, hopefully the Tsuki family doesn't see this as disrespect, their very strict you know?" Natsuki's dad said with a small frown as he put down the book he was reading earlier.

"Well, that's their problem then…" Natsuki said as she swept a few strands of stray hair behind her ear.

"Go up and take a shower first, we'll be having a small get-to-know-each-other meeting later".

"Heh?! But I forgot to bring any clothes!" Natsuki stiffened.

Her dad let out a small sigh as she looked at Natsuki with tired eyes.

"Don't stare at me like that" Natsuki said as she glared back at her father.

"I kind of knew this would happen, I've put some of your spare clothes in your designated hotel room"

Natsuki raised her left eyebrow.

"No skirts or dresses, promise"

"Thanks"

"Be at the restaurant by 6pm don't be late…or I'll take away your Ducati" Kisaru said, incase his daughter were to run off somewhere else.

"Gotcha" Natsuki replied before walking toward the lift.

* * *

Hidaru stared at the keychain she had hung on her phone, it wasn't really a keychain anymore since the item hung to it had been lost more than five years ago, but she still kept it since the part which once held the item made a small bell like sound when she shook it. * …she gave this t-*

Her thoughts were interrupted by the small knock she had heard on her door.

"Hidaru? It's 5:30 already, we should make our way there soon" Came Shizuru's Kyoto-ben from outside.

"Hai hai!" Hidaru said as she opened the door to see Shizuru in a white blouse with a beige vest, finished off with a gray skirt.

"Woof" Hidaru said as she stared at Shizuru's clothes.

"Ara?"

"You look like you're dressing in some kind of school uniform"

"My dad told me he would help me bring clothes…but I think he had asked one of the maids to just throw in some clothes…so…" Shizuru said as she looked down and re-assessed her dressing.

"Heh, I thought you would be wearing something formal like a dress…but oh well" Hidaru said as she stuffed her phone in her pocket.

Shizuru decided not to answer and walked toward the lift.

Hidaru chased up with Shizuru and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You sure the skirt ain't too short?"

"No, it isn't…and I do not see much of a need to dress up formally since it's only a small meeting…not even a business one to start with…"

"Or is it because we might be meeting Kruger-chan?"Hidaru said with a wink as she stepped into the lift.

Shizuru's eyes widened a bit.

Hidaru smirked at her friend's reaction as she played with the buttons of the lift.

"Hidaru, you shouldn't-" Shizuru stopped short when she saw Hidaru press all the buttons she could press.

"Woof" Was all Hidaru said as the door started to open at every floor.

Shizuru let out a tired sigh as she leaned onto the railing of the lift.

_*Why did we have to be staying on the 48th floor…*_She thought as she turned toward Hidaru who was staring at the doors, her eyes filled with amusement, increasing every time it opened.

_*When she feels like being childish…*_ Shizuru let out another sigh.

* * *

Natsuki was already at the restaurant by 5:35. She was afraid her dad's watch would be faster and he would count it as her being late…which means her motorcycle being taken away.

"Hell…" She whispered to herself as she stood outside the restaurant.

"Ah- Nat-chan you're so early today…I wonder what made you come so early" Natsuki's father said from behind her.

"Don't ask the obvious" Natsuki gruffly replied as she followed her dad into the restaurant.

The restaurant was quiet even though there were at least a hundred people in the restaurant. A few waiters approached them.

"May I help you sire?" The waiter said with a bright smile.

"Reservation for a table on the second floor"

"Mr Tsuki, yes?"

"No, that would be the friend I am meeting up with"

"Ah sorry, I'll take you there now" The waiter said as he politely bowed and signaled for Kidaru to follow him.

* * *

"Pfft, Shiz, we're late" Hidaru said as she stood in front of the door a waiter had led them to.

"Ara ara…and who was it who made the lift stop at every floor?" Shizuru replied sarcastically as she opened the door.

Shizuru's eyes widened when she saw a blue-haired girl sitting at the table._ *I didn't think that my guess was…*_

* * *

Natsuki's eyes widened when she saw a chestnut haired lady enter the room. _*WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!?!....oh yea…Fujino…great…but…she sure looks prett- Natsuki! What the hell are you thinking of?*_

"I sincerely apologize for making everyone wait for so long, we were delayed by some…problems" Hidaru said when Shizuru had just stood there in shock.

"Gomenasai…" Shizuru trailed off as she recovered from her shock and slowly sat down.

"It's ok, you're only five minutes late anyway" Kisaru said with a smile.

"But I do hope you could be earlier in future, you should know the importance of punctuality by now, Hidaru" the man sitting opposite Natsuki said sternly with a disapproving stare.

"Hai, otou-sama" Hidaru said as she smoothed out her skirt and sat down.

Kisaru laughed awkwardly as he tried to warm up the icy atmosphere, "Shouldn't the heirs re-introduce themselves?"

"Umm..I'm Natsuki Kruger, nice to meet you" Natsuki said as she stared at Shizuru.

"Fujino Shizuru and Tsuki Hidaru from Fuuka University" Shizuru said with a smile.

_*By the way those to talked earlier in the morning, It would probably be better to pretend we don't know each other*_ Hidaru assessed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, even though we might have met somewhere in school before..."

The door opened as the waiter came in with two dishes in hand.

* * *

The three fathers walked out of the lift at the third floor, where their rooms were located.

The other three heirs stood in the lift, trying to find words to break the silence.

Shizuru looked at the emerald eyed girl from the corner of her eye. _*Natsuki….why must you be the Kruger heir?...If you keep appearing before me like this, It'll just make it harder for me to get rid of this…stupid…feeling* _Shizuru thought in distress as she tightened her hold on her small hand bag.

_*Shizuru…*_Natsuki said as she tried her best to focus her attention on the lift doors. _*Why do I feel like I'm going to suffocate just cause you're in the same lift as me?...and…It feels…good to be standing beside you…*_ Natsuki thought as she unconsciously shook her head to try and get the thoughts out.

Hidaru observed the two's body language and made a small smile. "Hey…"

"Yes?" both Shizuru and Natsuki said at the same time, only to turn away in embarrassment.

"Hidaru should be more specific as to who she's talking to, yes?" Shizuru said.

"Yea, idiot" Natsuki supported.

The doors of the lift opened as it's three occupants walked out.

"Seriously, you're so 'nice' when your dad's around…like you're another person" Natsuki said casually as they walked toward their respective rooms.

"Well…that's cause my dad isn't as nice as yours" Hidaru said defensively as she took out the keycard to her room.

"Whatever" Natsuki said as she entered her room hurriedly, feeling as though she had been working for a few days straight by just standing next to Shizuru in awkward silence.

"Night" Hidaru said as Shizuru entered her room after Natsuki.

* * *

_**PlEase R&R ^^**_

_**AND THANKS FOR READING!**_

Oh and I couldn't post at first was cause my keyboard had spoilt(then it miraculously could work again…but the space bar had a tad bit of problem so I wrote half the story and my finger felt like it was going to break from pressing the spacebar…so I stopped…and I didn't feel like writing much at that time too XD)

…then I went to watch two new animes

THEN…I didn't feel like writing…till I finished the second anime today…at around four then I continued writing..and…walla!

Um…flame if you wish…I'm not very good


	14. Acceptance?

Hey I put a poll up on my account about HIDARU and this story…Go vote please?? XD

HOPE YOU ENJOY ^^ um…this is 22KB XD…much shorter than the last few…around the length of my first few chapt.s

**I mean this time I just wrote without any goal..so It might be very bad..seriously hope you enjoy ^^ pls R&R!**

renkhal:XD I'm scared that if I have too much confidence my story will suck…and sometimes I read through it and I find it sucks too XD…But thanks for the encouragement…it really helps ^^

Kuga Shizuru :TY ^^…hope you continue liking it in future

BlueAbyss91:thx or the GREAT encouragement ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mai-hime or Mai-otome...can anyone tell me if u need ths in every chapt.? cuz i'm getting lazy to keep writing this and legends.

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens

* * *

**CHAPTER 14-ACCEPTANCE?**

* * *

"Hey pretty lady, can you open the door for the prince?" Hidaru said as she knocked on Natsuki's door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Natsuki said as she swung the door open.

"Ah, finally!" Hidaru said as she pulled Natsuki out of the room.

"Come to my room to have some tea, yes?" Hidaru said as she opened the door to her room.

"Wha-" Natsuki was stopped by the sight of Shizuru sitting on the seat near the window.

"Ara…" Shizuru said as she put down her cup to get a clearer view of the girl in front of her.

"Shizuru…um, hi" Natsuki said as she waved her hand stiffly.

"Hi" Shizuru whispered.

_*Heck, they obviously like each other, these two need a lot of pushing huh?*_ Hidaru thought as she folded her arms and chuckled at the two girl's reaction to each other.

Hidaru gave Natsuki a small push toward the chair beside Shizuru, "Go on, sit down…I'll bring the tea out".

Natsuki sat down rigidly as she gave Shizuru a small smile. _*SHIT, you idiot! Say something!*_

Shizuru raised an eyebrow as she looked Natsuki over. _*That jacket seriously complements her… and…*_

Hidaru came out with two cups of tea and stood at the entrance watching the two converse. _*Seriously…Shizuru…I cant believe you're speechless in front of some harmless girl, looks like learning how to flirt doesn't help in situations like that huh?*_

"S-so, you're the heir of the Fujino company?" Natsuki said.

"Ara, that is correct since I am the only child" Shizuru answered.

"Oh, really? I have another sister, but I'm the oldest in my family"

"Ara, I didn't know you had another sister"

"H-huh? Obviously…"Natsuki said as she glared holes into the table. _*Did I sound fierce? Shit…what if she thinks I'm angry?*_

"I mean, it's not like you've known me for very long right?" Natsuki finished.

"Y-yes, that's true…though you don't seem like somebody…who has any siblings"

_*Did she just stutter?*_ "Um, yea, I think you look like somebody who has siblings"

"Why is that?" Shizuru said quickly.

"Um, cause you're, like…very responsible"

"Ara…I take that as a compliment then"

Hidaru walked toward them and put the two cups on the table. "Heh, when you see the attendance list for Shizuru's duties back in year two…you'll change your mind".

Natsuki looked up at Hidaru "Attendance list?"

"Yea, she only does half the duties she's been assigned, and she tends to run off mid way with the reason of being bored".

"Ara, at least my attendance is higher than yours, yes?" Shizuru defended.

"Well…" Hidaru said as she scratched the back of her head.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "Then how the hell did you two make it into the main council?"

"That…" Hidaru trailed off, "well, we go by student's voting so…"

"Ara, if I remember correctly Hidaru's votes were on par with mine…" Shizuru said with a small smile, "But she gave Haruka and I the position instead"

"Yea, I mean…heck who wants such responsibilities?" Hidaru said with a grin _*At least the conversation is getting along…*_

"One more question…why the hell is your hair white?" Natsuki asked.

Hidaru laughed nervously and answered, "Um, that…was cause I wanted to try how white would look like…just for the fun of it..and then…I couldn't get the colour to wash off by the time I came to school two years back…and I stupidly did not think of black hair dye back then…so I went to school and said it was my hair colour…and the student council believed me".

"That's why she has to continue dying her hair white" Shizuru completed

"What?!? What kind of council is that!" Natsuki shouted.

"Ara ara, it's probably also because she made the council president, at that time, fall for her" Shizuru said as she remembered how Hidaru had did it.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose ok?" Hidaru said with a pout as Shizuru let out a soft bell like laughter.

Natsuki couldn't help but smile when she heard Shizuru laugh. _*Her laughter is so…lovely*_

* * *

"Are you sure our daughters didn't meet?" Kisaru said with a serious tone.

"Even if they met…it's not like Shizuru will recognize your daughter and your daughter lost her memories of that time, am I right?" Shizuru's dad spoke up as he put down his cup of coffee

"Yes…"

"So? What is there to worry about?"

"Well…it **is** possible for Natsuki to regain her memories if she comes across situations with a small similarity with your daughter" Kisaru said seriously.

"What? How is that possible?" Shizuru's dad said a bit louder, obviously worrying.

"Well, no medicine is perfect you know?"

"Well, then no matter what, don't let them know each other…unless you're full proof about them not knowing each other"

_*Is he indirectly calling off the merger?* _Kisaru sighed, "Well, knowing your daughter, even if she likes my daughter, she wouldn't dare to recognize it as love, let alone show it, am I right? And…I'm not completely sure, but my daughter should be straight, yes?"

The Fujino closed his eyes and thought about it for awhile.

"Trust your daughter…" Kisaru whispered as he stood up

"Because I trust mine", He finished as he left the room.

"and…I respect her decisions even if it means…" Kisaru said as he leaned his back against the door he had just closed.

* * *

_*Shizuru* _Natsuki thought as she saw Shizuru turn the corner and disappear in the direction of the year three dormitories

_*This is where I met her for the first time huh? When those two bastards tried to attack her…*_ Natsuki said with a small smile as she walked to where the year one dormitories were located.

_*Or was it?*_ Natsuki thought as she remembered the dreams she had been getting.

* * *

*Natsuki…* Shizuru thought as she remembered the small talk they had in Hidaru's room.

------------------------  
Flashback  
------------------------

"Ara, that is correct since I am the only child" Shizuru answered.

"Oh, really? I have another sister, but I'm the oldest in my family"

"Ara, I didn't know you had another sister"

"H-huh? Obviously… I mean, it's not like you've known me for very long right?" Natsuki said as she stared down at the table.

"Y-yes, that's true…though you don't seem like somebody…who has any siblings"

"Um, yea, though I think you look like somebody who has siblings"

"Ara, why is that?" Shizuru said quickly.

"Um, cause you're, like…very responsible"

------------------------------------  
Flashback end  
------------------------------------

"_That_ Natsuki didn't have a sister…" Shizuru whispered. _*So…she isn't her…should I feel happy…or sad at this?*_

Hidaru heard what Shizuru had said and turned to look at the girl trailing behind her, "Shizuru?"

"Yes?" Shizuru said, not realizing what she had just said.

"Nothing" Hidaru whispered as she tried to 'decipher' what Shizuru had said.

* * *

The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday

* * *

Natsuki leaned against the back gate as she waited for that somebody to turn up.

_*Hopefully Chie is right….*_

_--------------------------------------------  
_Flashback yesterday's dinner  
--------------------------------------------

"So? Natsuki? How was the trip there?" Mai said as she passed the Mayo bottle to Natsuki.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Was just curios…"

"So? What was it about?" Chie said as she gulped down the lime water Mai had made with the reason being 'good for health'.

"None of your business" Natsuki spat, earning a motherly glare from Mai.

"Fine, it was about a merger between my dad's company and two others…"

"I feel like a full fledged reporter now…or even better…I got a piece of business news about some major company before any other reporter in the world!"Chie said as her eyes sparkled.

"Sounds cool" Mai said with a small grin.

"IT IS!" Chie said with childish excitement, causing Aoi to giggle softly.

"With which two companies pup?"Nao said, her tone laced with boredom.

"The Tsuki and Fujino family's companies" Natsuki replied, sounding just as bored as Nao.

Chie, Mai and Aoi gaped at Natsuki's answer.

"Isnt that…" Aoi started

"The companies of…" Mai continued.

"The Kaicho and the other councilor?"Chie completed.

"Yea, gotta' prob with it?" Natsuki said. _*Shizuru's…*_

"So…they only treated you that way because…you were business partners?"

"HELL NO! They didn't even know I was the rightful heir or that our companies were merging!" Natsuki said with a tint of anger.

Even the impossible possibility that Shizuru or Hidaru had made friends with her for those reasons made her feels nauseous. After all she had begun to like the Hidaru and had come to love Shizuru_. *Wait…I-I mean Hidaru's a good friend and Shizuru…is a great friend…yea…but they didn't make friends with me due to any stupid status thing…This is something I'm dead sure of*_

Mai raised her eyebrow at Natsuki's sudden outburst whilst Chie had been too amazed at the reporter fact to really notice.

_*W-why was y reaction so big?*_Natsuki thought as she changed her tone. "I-I mean…it's not…"

"Well…if we really want to find out...we can just wait for some day when we're free to wait for the Kaicho at the back gate right? After all…That's where she always enters the school from" Chie said as she looked at her watch.

"We should get going…See you tomorrow Natsuki" Mai said with a smile as she left with Chie and Aoi.

"Yea…see you people tomorrow" Natsuki whispered as she sat at the now empty table as Nao walked away with her attention fully on her phone.

_*Do I love Shizuru?...NO WAY! I just love her as a great friend that's all!...But…she hasn't really been a friend…right?*_ Natsuki thought as she turned her gaze to the wind breaker hanging on her bed which had the words 'Fujino Shizuru' sowed on.

_*I…*_ "ARGH! I'm going to sleep!" Natsuki shouted out, earning a 'you're crazy' glare from Nao as Natsuki glared back.

She dialed Mai number on her phone as she lay down on her bed while waiting for Mai to answer.

Even if it meant just looking at her from afar, she felt that seeing the Fujino would somehow solve the problem.

---------------------------------------  
Flashback ends  
---------------------------------------

Natsuki was pulled away from her thoughts when she saw a crimson eyed girl walk into view.

_*SHIT! What am I gonna say? I mean a 'Hi' is okay right?*_ Natsuki desperately tried to think of something before she heard a…

"Ara…Natsuki?"

"HI!" Natsuki said as she jolted up right.

_*Was she waiting for me?...Ara it cannot be…Natsuki isn't that kind of person…unless…that's impossible Shizuru*_ "Ara…what is Natsuki doing here?"

"U-uh…I was…" Natsuki stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

"Just waiting for you" Hidaru completed from behind Shizuru.

"HELL N- I mean y- actually…I was… no" Natsuki said, her thoughts contradicting each other.

Shzuru gave Natsuki a sad smile_*She's just so cute…but I guess that's my boundary…only to see her like this…and not…*_

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked worriedly when she saw Shizuru smile. _*It just dosesnt seem…it seems sad…is Shizuru sad? What happened?!*_

Hidaru then finally got a clearer picture of what was happening when she saw the scene fold out. _*So Shizuru DOES know huh? Can Natsuki be any more Naïve? Other than the Dad problem…I think I can solve the 'Natsuki doesn't know she's in love problem…*_

Shizuru and Natsuki awkwardly stared at each other before Natsuki spoke up, "I-I think I better get going…class will start soon".

"Ara, yes I suppose you should go" Shizuru said softly as she broke their eye contact.

*Just one glimpse…that made me feel better already * Natsuki said as she made a small smile as she walked confidently to her classroom block.

_*Just one glimpse… that is enough for me…all I deserve for falling for such an innocent girl…and killing it with my illicit…love* _Shizuru bitterly smiled as she walked to the third year classrooms.

_*Though the dad problem is stopping most of it…but…I cant just let them both try to painfully forget each other after they realize it right?...since I'm quite sure it's just a matter of time before Natsuki realizes what she feels about Shizuru…*_ Hidaru frowned as she followed Shizuru to the third year classrooms.

* * *

Natsuki stared out of the window for the tenth time of the day, hoping she would see Shizuru there again. _*Hidaru isn't even here today…*_

Natsuki felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she fished it out carefully, making sure the teacher did not see. Not many knew her phone number anyway, who could it be? Crossed Natsuki's mind as she read the Message.

* * *

**OI pup, wanna skip? If yes ask the**

**Teacher if we can go toilet…I've**

**Done it too many times already.**

* * *

_*Nao*_ Natsuki thought as she shot a glare in the Nao's direction, earning a wink from the red head.

_*Maybe if I skip…and get caught…Shizuru might…Natsuki! What the hell! You wish to get caught when you skip?! You're crazy! ARGH…lets just skip class anyway…since I already know everything this idiot is teaching*_

Natsuki stood up and raised her hand, "Um, Ms….."

"Ms Jane" The teacher finished for her.

"Uh, yea, can Nao and I go to the toilet?"

The teacher stared at her for awhile, angry at the fact Natsuki did not even know her teacher's name.

"Please?" Natsuki added hopefully.

"Make it quick…"Ms Jane said before resuming her teaching.

* * *

"Finally…we're out of hell…." Nao said to Natsuki as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"Where we goin'?" Natsuki said as she followed Nao.

"To the library" Nao stated.

"WHAT?!? FOR WHAT? To study?"Natsuki shouted.

"Not so loud idiot!...you see, my buddy helps out at the library sometimes so she had the key to go in…I stole it from her the other day…so now I can enter the library anytime I wanna even when it's closed" Nao said as she held her hand to Natsuki's mouth.

"That still doesn't answer my question" Natsuki said when Nao took her hand away.

"Well…are you dumb? There's nobody in the library…and it's air-conditioned…so we have it all to ourselves"

"Cool…" Natsuki whispered as she felt excitement build up it her_. *Having an entire air conditioned place with a mini internet café there? Sweeeet!*_

Nao smirked as she opened the library's sliding door with her key.

Natsuki pushed the glass doors open when she saw two figures sitting on one of the tables from a distance.

"WHAT THE FU-" Nao said a little too loud as she looked at the two people she had identified as student councilors

* * *

**R&R or flame thx ^^**

_**Thanks for reading again!**_

Your comments reeeeeeeeeeely help aaaaallllot


	15. Library

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! this is about 25KB

INDIOBOTOD:I was just thinking of the rating, yes…um…I mean I cant just say Shizuru raped Natsuki, yes? XD….so mybe I'm gonna change the rating to T first AND THEN change it back to M when it really happens…if it does XDXDXD oh and...um...It's my 1st time writing so....I dont know if I'm good at writing that kinda scene yet XD so I'll be trying when the time comes....if i cant...hopefully not...THEn....SORRY!!!!!!!!

Oh and….why they cant be tghthr evn though their merging is cuz their BLOODY STUPID parents don't allow it…I mean…Shizuru's dad is the type which would be like:

Shizuru: DAD, I like Natsuki, I'm gay

SHIZURU'S DAD: ok, good job! Good luck with ur relationship!

XD…right? ^^ and thanks for reviewing ! ^^

* * *

Actually…I was going to put those two as Hidaru ans Shizuru…XD

But…since renkhal said it wud be better…that Haruka was there…this idea popped up ^^ THANKS RENKHAL!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mai-hime or Mai-otome...can anyone tell me if u need ths in every chapt.? cuz i'm getting lazy to keep writing this and legends.

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens(um...I just noticed that Since around chapt. 3 FF had been converting all my ------ into gray lines...so...this is not valid anymore o0 only the one above is so you'll have to guess XD MUAHAHAHA ....^^ PS)

* * *

**CHAPTER 15-LIBRARY**

* * *

The two shadowed figures turned to look at Natsuki and Nao when they heard the library door open.

"The two skippers?" A blond-haired student councilor paused to think for awhile, "ARE YOU TWO SKIPPING AGAIN?!?" she shouted when she realized the situation.

Natsuki and Nao stared wide-eyed at the blond-haired student councilor, "U-um We…" Natsuki stuttered, trying to find any excuse that could work.

"They're with us" Completed a voice huskier than Natsuki's.

Nao turned around to see another two student councilors behind them.

Natsuki recognized the voice as Hidaru's inwardly thanked he girl. _*Is she with Shizuru? I wanna see her…*_

"They're with you?" Yukino said in her usual soft tone.

"Eh, yea…" Hidaru answered with a tone of assurance.

"Wait!...what are you two doing out of class then?" Haruka boomed.

"Ara ara, Haruka-chan should not shout in the library" Shizuru said from behind Natsuki.

Natsuki froze still, the voice of the girl always had a strange effect on her, one that she could not figure out. _*Shizuru's here!*_ She thought as she made a small frown _*Should I be happy or sad?... I mean…I feel as though I've been dying to see her…but…god damned I hate thinking about stupid stuff that I cant figure out*_

"There's no one in here anyway" , Haruka said before she shouted again, "HEY! Wait! Don't change the topic! What are you two doing out of class!?"

Shizuru thought of several excuses, all which could not fit. Finally giving up, she looked at Hidaru with that small helpless glint in her eyes.

Hidaru chuckled at Shizuru's expression and turned to Haruka, "You know…the usual teacher assignments…"

"Then why do you have to bring those two along?" Haruka said as she arrowed her eyes.

"You keep asking us the questions…why not we swap a bit? Why are YOU here?" Hidaru said, stalling for time.

"Me? We're doing a big project for this year's year end assignment results, so our teacher allowed us an hour of school time for going around the school so we can search up some info…so Yukino decided that the library would be the best place for searching up the stuff we need…and then…we're here".

"Oh…"Hidaru sad hoping she would forget about the two juniors they had in front of them after thinking of such a good way to phrase her answer since she had always forgot one thing after doing another.

"But you two still haven't answered us on as to why you brought them along" Yukino said defiantly, she had always disliked Hidaru since she was always disturbing Haruka.

_*Damn you…stupid little girl*_ Hidaru inwardly growled as she re-composed herself to think of a reason. "The teacher from their class is the one which sent us…so she told us to bring those two along and make them search for a few materials they could use for their next class as punishment for truancy last week".

Haruka shifted her gaze to Hidaru and stared at her in the eye, "Really?"

"Yea, Shizuru can assure that for me" Hidaru said as she folded her arms and stared back.

Yukino made a small frown as if to say: I don't believe you, but dropped the matter since Haruka was fine with it.

"Well, make sure they don't slack off here, we're going to the school garden…our team's waiting for us there" Haruka said as she pushed Nao aside and walked out of the library.

Once the two girls were out of sight, Hidaru and Shizuru turned to the two girls they had just 'saved'.

Shizuru eyed the two girls worriedly whilst Hidaru had her usual smirk on as she stared at the two girls with amusement.

Both the girls did not dare speak up, since they were, in fact in the wrong and the two councilors had just saved them.

Natsuki tilted her head up to meet Shizuru's worried gaze and felt as guilty as she had felt when she had been caught by her mom stealing a bottle of Mayo from the fridge a few years back.

Hidaru spotted the silent interaction and widened her smirk, "Don't worry Kruger, your girlfriend is here to skip too".

_*Girlfriend?!?*_ crossed the two girl's minds.

_*Impossible* _Was the response to each other's thoughts.

Shizuru turned her gaze at Hidaru 'sweetly' smiling at her, "Ara, Hidaru-chan should never joke about such things, yes?"

Hidaru shrugged off the hidden glare and winked at the blushing Natsuki.

"N-no, wait…did you just say…" Natsuki said as cocked her head to the right.

"You two are skipping?" Nao finished, shock written all over her face.

Hidaru chuckled softly and gave no reply, waiting for Shizuru to answer the question.

Shizuru inwardly cursed Hidaru and gave the two girls I small smile.

Nao got the sign as a Kaicho-pride thing and decided to not push it any further.

"Let's sit down kay? I'm not a fan of standing" Hidaru said as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

Natsuki and Nao obliged and sat down opposite Hidaru.

Shizuru let out a soft sigh as she followed the other three and smoothed out her skirt as she slowly sat down.

"Anybody up for drinks?" Hidaru stood up again and walked toward the café booth.

All she had received was more awkward silence as she sighed inwardly at Shizuru's immunity to the blue-haired girl.

The other three, too crushed by the awkwardness to reply were then served with a warm cup of milo.

"They only had ice tea….you don't like that do you?" Hidaru said as she sat down.

"Ara, Hidaru-chan knows me best", Shizuru said as she tested her voice, afraid that she might stutter or slip due to a certain 'presence'.

* * *

"Seriously…Saeko, you don't have to come over…our daughter is doing fine" Kisaru said worriedly as she clutched the phone tighter.

"Well, it's Alyssa's school holidays right now, so I thought I could bring her over so she could see Natsuki and also as a trip for her holidays" Saeko Kruger said as she smiled at the blond haired pre-teen beside her.

"Okay, but make sure that you're not sick or anything like the last time when you came over okay?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to make you all worry again…anyway my anemia seems to be getting better already, the last time I had went for a check up…about two days ago, the doctor said that I'm much healthier already".

"That's great! I'll schedule the private jet to reach the airport by this Thursday ok?" Kisaru said as a smile made its way to his face.

Saeko let out a small chuckle as she gave Kisaru a kiss through the phone, "I'll be passing the phone to Alyssa ok?"

"Ok"

Saeko passed the phone to Alyssa , who gave her a bright smile, "Hello, dad?"

"Alyssa! Do you know how much I've missed you these two months?"Kisaru exclaimed.

"Of course I do dad, I miss you too…why do you always have to go back to japan for business? Cant you just stay with me in Singapore or with sis in America?"Alyssa asked innocently.

"Well…that's because our main 'HQ' is in japan" Kisaru answered apologetically as he continued to chat with his daughter.

* * *

"What do you think would happen if our three companies really merged?" Hidaru said as she directed the question to the two other ladies in the room.

Nao got a small feeling of what was happening for the pass hour and shot Hidaru a questioning glare, only to receive a mischievous wink.

"U-um…we'll work together?" Natsuki said honestly, she had never ever thought about it before.

Shizuru gave Hidaru a nod to show that her answer was the same.

"So…if we ARE going to work together…we need to know more about each other right? And…we need to ..like…bond…so that we don't clash in future".

Natsuki scowled, "Heck that's so long later isn't it?"

"Ara ara…I beg to differ…the way our dads are rushing it…we probably have to start work after our university studies" Shizuru said thoughtfully.

Nao frowned at the conversation, finally speaking up, "Well, then what if you three wanna further your studies?"

"Then I'll just tell my dad to give the company to my sis" Natsuki said in a worry-free tone.

Shizuru found the Natsuki's answer very predictable though she felt that if she had wanted to further her studies she would need to do an impromptu short presentation to her dad on why she wants to further her studies and the pros and cons of the plan. To shorten everything: troublesome.

Hidaru smiled bitterly at what Natsuki had said. _*My dad would never allow that…He'll probably disown me…sometimes…I hate my life*_

"Like hell, your sis is seven years younger than you…that makes her…still in SECONDARY SCHOOL!...as in…middle school?" Nao said as she stared at Natsuki with one eyebrow up.

"Who cares? Then he'll just have to wait" Natsuki said as she sipped at her cup of warm Milo.

"Ara…that is very irresponsible, yes Natsuki?"

Hidaru gave her a nod of agreement, "How can we work with somebody like that in future?"

Natsuki balled up her fists and gave a defiant look , "Why not?"

Hidaru smiled at Natsuki's look, "Well, you're rash, rough, rude, anti social, iresponsib-"

"Wait…WHAT? ANTI-SOCIAL? ROUGH? IRRESPONSIBLE?"

"Is that not what Natsuki is showing now?" Shizuru said as she felt light headed from the way Natsuki seemed so cute in her defiant pose and inwardly thanked Hidaru for once again helping her regain composure.

Natsuki's cheeks turned a shade redder as she re-examined what she had just said and done in the last one minute, "I-I'm not!"

Shizuru giggled softly as she leaned back on her chair, finally relaxing after the small comment Hidaru had passed.

Hidaru let out another faux-sigh as she looked at Natsuki with a: You're hopeless at this aren't you? Expression, "How does your sister learn from such an example?"

"Ara…I sympathize with your sister", Shizuru added.

"Not you too Shizuru?"Natsuki said helplessly.

The sentence caused both the girls to stop and rethink what Natsuki had just said.

_*N-Natsuki makes it sound as though I'm…special?as in special in the sense that...no…that's impossible…I'm thinking too much into it…Natsuki isn't someone that really thinks over what she says….or even mean it much..*_Shizuru thought as she felt the same uncomfortable feeling she had been getting whenever she was not busy with something _*I should stop giving my illicit love fake chances and reasons to stay on…*_

_*W-what did I just say? It sounded so…damned me! I make myself sound as though…I…lov-…her*_ Natsuki thought, not daring to even think of the entire word_.*No, wait…I'm the one reading too much…It sounded like what a friend would say, right?*_

Nao noticed the sudden silence and decided to change the topic.

"But don't you think you're lucky to have such a rich family? If you think bout it clearly…You get a lot of good things from that…things that some of us, average people can't get" Nao said awkwardly, she was not very good at this sort of thing since she wasn't the type who really cared.

Hidaru's eyes widened bit as she whispered softly, "Yea…and we can't get a lot of things that the average person can get…like…"

_*Shit…not another one…*_Nao thought as she looked at Hidru's sad expression.

"_Love_…"Shizuru completed, her voice in a whisper, but heard by all four.

Natsuki felt her heart break when she saw Shizuru's eyes lose its usual glint and narrow. _*Is she…sad?*_ "Shizuru?" Nasuki probed, afraid to see her friend look that sad. _*My…friend?*_

"Ara…school's going to be over in around forty minutes. Shouldn't we be going back to class now? Since the last half an hour is for attendance taking…and we could join our group of friends when they go back class so it would seem as though we had came back with them, yes?" Shizuru said as she stared into Natsuki's worried emeralds.

"Yea, pup…I don't wanna get caught again…and besides…if we get caught, these two councilors will get into deep shit" Nao said as she stood up.

"Fine" Natsuki obliged, not wanting to get Shizuru into any trouble.

The four girls left the library quietly when they bumped into a group of second year students who had just gotten the permission for an early release from their teacher.

"K-Kaicho and…H-hidaru-sama", A few girls stuttered as they passed.

"Ara ara, good day to you" Shizuru said with a charming smile.

"G-good day!"

Hidaru gave them a small smile and mischievously winked at a girl nearest to Shizur, causing the girl to feel faint and fall back.

"Ara…" Shizuru said as she supported the girl. A few other girls swooned at the way Shizuru had supported their friend.

_*What the hell?!*_ Natsuki thought as she felt a foreboding feeling creep over her. _*STUPID GIRL get off now!...W-wait…why am I…of course I am she's in such a position with M- I mean Shizuru!*_

Natsuki shot the girl a glare, one that made her quickly shun away from Shizuru.

"Awwww…..seems like somebody is jea-lous" Hidaru whispered from behind Natsuki.

"Hell no!" Natsuki said as she shot another girl a glare.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki glaring at the bunch of girls when she overheard two boys whisper to each other from a small distance away.

"She's that year one isn't she? That ice princess"

"Ye, she is…kinda scary isn't it?"

"Though she's really hot"

Shizuru felt jealousy and anger overwhelm her_.*Who are they to talk about My Natsuki like that…*_ She thought as she absentmindedly glared at the two boys, making them quickly turn away from Natsuki and look at the few textbooks they had with them.

_*My Natsuki? Mine…? I feel so pathetic…feeling happy even by just thinking of it…though...*_ She said as she turned her head back to look at Natsuki.

_*Stupid girls*_ Natsuki said as she smirked at the result of her glaring. She then noticed Shizuru looking at her as emerald met crimson. Natsuki gave Shizuru a small childish smile, one that made Shizuru smile back sweetly even though her heart felt as though it was being torn apart.

_*I can't help it when she looks like that can I?*_ Shizuru said as she smiled back at Natsuki.

"Hey Shiz, lets go…we've five minutes to get to the other side of the school" Hidaru said with a small smile. _*GOOD PROGRESS TODAY! Natsuki's 'waking up'*_

"B-bye…" Natsuki said softly while trying to hide her reluctance of leaving the chestnut haired girl again..

They split ways as Natsuki and Nao walked quietly back to class.

"Nao?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you so quiet?"

"Well, even if I actually talked you would be too busy talking to your girlfriend to realize right?"Nao said matter of factly.

"Well…no!" Natsuki said before finally spotting 'that' word, "AND I'M SO NOT HER GIRLFRIEND!"

"But you DO like her right? So it's the same thing, you wouldn't even bother listening even if I talked".

"I DO NOT like her" Natsuki protested, though now, she herself was unsure about how true that statement was.

"Whatever" Nao said as she waved her hand dismissively as she joined the first group of year one pupils she could see.

Natsuki ran up to Nao and joined the batch of year one pupils as they walked back to class. _*Do I…Do I really like her?...as in love*_ Natsuki thought as she made a small frown.

"Oi pup! Are you going back to class or not?" Nao spat when she saw Natsuki continue walking even after she passed their form class.

"Of course!" Natsuki said as she quickly turned back and ran into the class.

* * *

Shizuru looked up at the ceiling, it was the third time since she met Nasuki that she needed sleeping pills so she could sleep. _*This is so not healthy…mentally and physically*_ Shizuru thought as she looked up at the ceiling.

_*Natsuki…why can't I forget about you?*_

_*Do I love you just because you're like the Natsuki I knew in childhood?*_ Shizuru repeatedly questioned as she tried to convince herself that it was because she resembled that girl in her childhood, but the more she tried, the guiltier she felt. _*I love Natsuki for who she is…not just because…*_

_*Why did she have to appear in my life?...though if she didn't…I wouldn't have felt such a feeling again…something so bittersweet…*_Shizuru thought as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

She allowed sleep to take over as she slowly close her eyes. A tear escaping from her closed eyes as it slowly flowed down her face and soaked into the bed, darkening the area where it had soaked into.

* * *

Natsuki tried calling Mai for the twenty third time as she impatiently waited for the orange-haired girl to pick up, it was already eleven and Nao had gone to sleep for more than an hour already.

"Damnit…engaged again…" Natsuki whispered as she finally gave up and lay back down on her bed.

"She must be talking to that idiot SCG…come to speak of it...I've not seen him since the first time…what kinda buddy is he?" Natsuki said absent mindedly as she turned from left to right on her bed, trying to get some sleep.

After a few minuted of rolling around, she finally gave up, propping the back of her head down on the pillow again, she stared at the ceiling.

"_Shizuru_…" She absentmindedly whispered in the darkness.

"Do I love you?" Natsuki whispered again as she felt herself take in a deep breath, she felt as though she was suffocating…because…of what?

*It's as though I'm lying to myself about what I feel about you…but why?...i mean…you're just a friend right?...and I love my friends……right?*

* * *

**PLEASE R&R or flame…**

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

Oh and sorry I didn't post for so long…compared to the time I take for the rest….cuz I went to wtch another anime and cuz I stayed over at my god bro's house ystrdy…


	16. That lost piece of my soul

**Um…I rushed this out…**_sorry if it sucks_…..it's 25KB ^^

longest chapt. title o0

oh and...I've gotten this new idea for a story...but i've decided to start writing only after I'm done with this story...

So i MIGHT rush it bit cuz i wann right the new story...please tell me if i am rushing it...but ofcuz i wont just say THE END now...i'm trying my best not to rush the story

I dont wanna write 2 at the same time cuz i've got this 'loyalty' issue XD ^^

so....THANKS FOR READING!

**NOTE:PLEASE GO** to my profile and do this poll bout the hidaru thing thanks ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mai-hime or Mai-otome...can anyone tell me if u need ths in every chapt.? cuz i'm getting lazy to keep writing this and legends.

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens(um...I just noticed that Since around chapt. 3 FF had been converting all my ------ into gray lines...so...this is not valid anymore o0 only the one above is so you'll have to guess XD MUAHAHAHA ....^^ PS)

* * *

**CHAPTER 16-THAT LOST PIECE OF MY SOUL**

* * *

_*Why do I feel this way…*_ Natsuki thought as she dazed at the whiteboard full of scores and theories.

_*It's like…I'm so happy, yet I'm not...*_ She turned her gaze to the window on her right.

_*Mom's coming…Alyssa is too I've always wanted them to come visit me…mom's condition is better too…then why am I…*_The bell rang, signaling the time for lunch break.

"Natsuki, are you going for lunch?" Mai asked as she tapped on the blue-haired girl's shoulder. _*Natsuki hasn't been herself lately…I've got to use this chance to ask her about it, after all, I've been running off with Tate so much that I only noticed this after Chie told me about it…*_

Natsuki sat up straight when she felt Mai's cold hand on her shoulder, "Shizuru!" she called out as she grabbed Mai's hand.

"N-Natsuki?" Mai's eyes widened.

Natsuki turned back and realized who it was, "O-oh Mai…I thought it was…nothing"

"Are you sure you're ok Natsuki? You haven't been acting yourself lately, even Nao realized it" Mai said, her voice thick with worry.

"Y-yea I'm ok, see?" Natsuki said as she stood up and stretched her arms out to give Mai a hug.

"Natsuki?" Mai said in shock _*Natsuki isn't the kind of person who would hug someone just like that, is she sure that she's ok?*_

"I haven't gone to recess with you for more than a week already, lets go, I don't wanna end up queuing for food ya' know?" Natsuki said in a faux-happy voice as she walked out of the classroom and headed for the cafeteria.

"Natsuki…" Mai whispered as she followed her out.

* * *

Shizuru sat down on a patch of grass near the river as she leaned back on the pillar of the gazebo.

Hidaru let out a sigh as she walked up to Shizuru, making sure she was not heard.

"Shi-zu-ru" Hidaru whispered from behind as she leaned close to Shizuru and rested her head on her shoulder.

Shizuru's eyes widened as she slowly turned back to meet the owner of the voice.

"What ja' thinkin' of?"

"Nothing…" Shizuru said as she looked away, not wanting to meet Hidaru's gaze since the odler girl could always tell what was on her mind.

"Hidaru?" Shizuru asked, her voice sounding unsure.

"Yes?"

"Would you defy your dad if there was somebody you-" Shizuru stopped short, unsure of whether to share her thoughts or not.

"Shizuru…" Hidaru whispered, trying to make Shizuru feel better.

"N-nothing…" Shizuru said as she felt her eyes water a bit.

_*Shizuru…It hurts that bad huh?...I wonder if she felt like this at that time…before she died…*_

Shizuru tried her best to hold her tears in as she closed her eyes and tilted her head up.

"No one else is here Shizuru...and it's not like I haven't seen you cry before" Hidaru whispered as she circled her arms around Shizuru's waist.

"Hidaru…" Shizuru said, her voice shivered from the coldness she felt inside as tears rolled down her cheek as she pushed back to get more of Hidaru's warmth.

Hidaru made a sad smile as she leaned over to kiss Shizuru's ear.

* * *

Natsuki sat at the table where Nao, Chie and Aoi were seated.

"Where's Mai?" Natsuki said, finally breaking out of her daze.

Chie frowned at Natsuki, "Natsuki, are you sure you're ok? You haven't even glared at anyone today"

"Yea, I am"

"Mai went to get her food"

"Oh, ok…Give me a minute, I'm going to the toilet" Natsuki said as she stood up and walked in the direction of the toilets.

_*When Mai tapped me…I…*_ Natsuki thought as when shecouldnt hear the noise of the cafeteria.

_*I haven't seen her for four days now…*_ She thought as she hastened her steps to the toilet.

_*Where did she go?*_

_*Is it that she doesn't want to see me?*_

_*What did I do?*_ Natsuki said as she stepped into the empty toilet.

_*Why do I feel this way…I just can't stop thinking of…her*_

_*Why cant I fucking get myself sorted out?!*_ Natsuki thought as she clenched her fists, her confusion turning into anger.

"Are you sure you're okay? Natsuki?" Hidaru asked in a husky tone as she closed the toilet door behind her.

"HECK! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THT I'M O-" Natsuki said as she spun around to meet Hidaru's crimson eyes.

"So you really aren't okay are you? Looks like your friends noticed too" Hidaru said, her voice suddenly becoming foreign to Natsuki since its usual playfulness wasn't there

"I'm fine, even happy, my mom and sis is coming to visit ya' know" Natsuki lied.

"If you're fine then why assure me that you're happy, the usual Natsuki isn't like that you know?" Hidaru said as she walked toward Natsuki.

"I just didn't want you to bother me"

"You know…" Hidaru said as she turned on the tap, "She even cried today"

Natsuki stood still. *She…as in Shizuru? Shizuru…cried? For what? Why would she cry…?!*

Hidaru turned off the tap and stared at Natsuki.

Natsuki felt uncomfortable under Hidaru's stare as she tore her gaze away, "Is she…okay?"

"Well…no" Hidaru answered honestly.

_* I wanna see her right now.* _Natsuki thought as she slowly relaxed her once clenched fists.

"But don't go looking for her Kruger" Hidaru said as though she could read Natsuki thoughts.

"At least not until you really realize what's happening" Hidaru said as she spun around and walked off.

"What is happening?" Natsuki asked, though she had a small idea of what Hidaru was talking about. _*What is happening?...to what? Me? What I feel?*_

"What do you treat Shizuru as? Who is she to you? Natsuki Kruger" Hidaru said as she opened the door and walked out.

"What do I treat Shizuru as?"Natsuki whispered as she stood there, frozen to her spot.

"Natsuki?" came Mai's voice as she entered the toilet.

"Mai?"

"I heard you came to the toilet so I came to check on you, are you okay…as in…for real?"

"No, I'm not okay"

"Natsuki?"Mai asked again, not expecting that answer.

"But I'm gonna solve the problem, its okay, it'll be okay"

"Tell me if you need help okay?" Mai said as she signaled for Natsuki to follow her back to the canteen.

Natsuki nodded as she followed Mai back to the cafeteria.

Mai gave Natsuki a small smile and slowed down a little so that she could walk beside Natsuki.

* * *

"Onee-chan! Mai-san!" Alyssa said happily as she hugged Natsuki.

"Alyssa! Have you had dinner yet?" Mai said as she took off her apron.

"Why, yes she has had dinner, but she didn't eat much since she had wanted to taste your cooking, Mai…though it's a pity there are no more leftovers" Saeko Kruger said as she gave Mai a bear hug.

"R-really? I'm not that good you know?" Mai said with a small blush.

Saeko gave Mai an assuring smile as she made her way to the table where Chie, Aoi and Nao were seated, "May I?"

The three raised their eyebrows in confusion as they looked at Saeko.

"May I sit down?" Saeko said when she noticed that the three girls didn't get what she had meant.

"O-of course!" Chie and Aoi said in unison.

"Natsuki has very pleasant friends doesn't she?" Saeko said as she smoothed out her skirt and sat down.

"Mhm! Sis is a nice person, therefore she has nice friends!"Alyssa said cheerfully.

Natsuki scowled, "Nice people alright"

Mai looked at Natsuki and clucked her tongue, "Natsuki!"

"What?!"

Saeko giggled a little as she looked around Natsuki's room.

"Natsuki?" Saeko started as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes, mom?"

"You know…"

"Yea?"

"I bought something for you"

"Something? Like wh-" Natsuki's cheeks reddened when she realized what her mom had meant.

"U-um thanks mom" She continued after recovering from her shock.

Chie gave Natsuki the: tell me stare as she raised her eyebrows.

"Never!"

"Oh you mean something that has gotta' do with your collection?" Nao said, uninterested.

"N-Nao!"

"Oh! She knows? Sis doesn't really tell people you know?" Alyssa said as she looked Nao over. _*Somebody that's close to onee-chan…*_

"No! I didn't tell her, she dug it out on the day I came" Natsuki said, remembering that she still had her bra confiscated. _*Maybe Hidaru or Shizu-……Shizuru…_

-------------------

Flashback

-------------------

"Don't go looking for her Kruger" Hidaru said as though she could read Natsuki thoughts.

"At least not until you really realize what's happening" Hidaru said as she spun around and walked off.

"What is happening?" Natsuki asked.

"What do you treat Shizuru as? Who is she to you? Natsuki Kruger" Hidaru said as she opened the door and walked out.

------------------

End of flashback

------------------

_*What do I treat her as?...she's a friend…right?*_

"Natsuki? Natsuki?" Mai said worriedly, snapping Natsuki out of her thoughts.

"H-huh? What?"

"Looks like onee-chan was dazing off again"

"Oh yea…" Natsuki said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Natsuki, we have to go now, the guard of the dormitory told us that we strictly only had fifteen minutes here since it is pass your curfew"

"W-what so soon?" Natsuki felt her heart sink.

"We'll come tomorrow to pick you up since it's a Saturday, okay?" Saeko said with a smile as she waved goodbye to her older daughter and left the room.

"Bye!" Natsuki and Mai shouted in unison.

"Compared to Natsuki…I wouldn't believe these three were related if I didn't hear it in advance" Nao said as both Chie and Aoi nodded in agreement.

"Well, we had better be going too Natsuki…good night" Mai said as she opened the door, "Oh and, call me if you want…I'm sorry I didn't answer that day".

"Naa, it's ok…I wanna try to fall asleep by myself" Natsuki said as Chie and Aoi left the room. _*I need to think over some things….*_

"Sure?"

"Yea"

"Awwww the pup is growing up" Nao joked as she turned off the lights.

"Shudup" Natsuki said as silence engulfed the room.

"Nao?" Natsuki said after awhile.

"Yea?"

"Goodnight" She said as she made herself comfortable.

"Goodnight" Nao said as she snuggled up and went to sleep.

Natsuki turned to where Nao was supposedly sleeping as she narrowed her eyes and tried to adapt to the darkness.

_*What do I feel for you Shizuru?*_ Natsuki thought as she clutched her shirt.

_*I feel as thought this horrible feeling will last for as long as I do not find out the truth of what I…I feel…about you…Shizuru* _Natsuki said as she felt suffocated by the silence and the darkness of the room.

_*Is it just the silence and the darkness?...or is it more of…the fact that this feeling…*_Natsuki tightened the grip on her shirt.

_*I feel as though…I'm suffocated…by this feeling, by everything that's happening*_

"By the guilt that I feel deep inside" Natsuki whispered absentmindedly

_*The guilt?*_ Natsuki thought as she realized the words that had escaped her mouth _*Deep down inside…?*_

_*The guilt of trying to…suppress my feelings*_ Natsuki opened her eyes as she tried to think of how she had felt whenever she saw Shizuru.

"Is it?" Natsuki whispered again.

_*From the start…She had always seemed like somebody precious*_

_*Somebody precious…to me…*_ Natsuki said as she remembered the dreams that she always had. _*Like somewhere deep down…I've always yearned for her, yearned for her to talk to me…caress me…*_

_*That feeling I have for her…*_

_*Is it…*_

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

A certain small blue haired girl stood with her hands pressing onto the glass window of a mechanic shop, her emerald eyes scanning it's surroundings.

"MY Na-tsu-ki what are you looking at?" a silk smooth voice said from behind her. "I want to become a biker when I grow up…." Natsuki herd herself say, not taking heed of Shizuru's question.

Natsuki then felt Shizuru wrap her arms around her neck as she rested her head on Natsuki's shoulders allowing her lips to lightly graze pass Natsuki's ear for a second

The sound of the brunette's breathing jolted Natsuki from her little dream world causing her to jump

Natsuki took a few moments to register what Shizuru had done before…shouting, "Shi..Shizuru! What are you doing here?"

"My parents went to meet yours for a business deal and left me here to _play_ with you Natsuki" the brunette replied, tugging the blue haired girl closer to her by wrapping her arms around the other's neck.

"What!? Did you say…p-play with me?"

Upon hearing what her little pup had said, Shizuru turned the younger girl around to face her, sliding her hands down to Natsuki's waist" Ara…what did MY Natsuki have in mind when she said that?..you do notice it's a little troubling to have an 8 year old saying that, no?" Natsuki's cheeks turned a few shades red" D-did I think of anything?...N-no I wasn't thinking, I cant think when you're…I mean! I wasn't thinking of anything wrong Shizuru! And I'm NOT yours for the last time!"

Hearing what the blue haired girl had said, she removed her hands from her Natsuki's waist and pouted, putting on a faux-crying face. Natsuki's head whirled at the sight afraid that she had made the other girl cry. Putting her hands on shizuru's shoulder to try and make things better, she said"um….I'm yours, seriously…see?"

Shizuru decided to not torture her girlfriend anymore and looked up"really?". "Yea" upon hearing her desired answer, she embraced Natsuki in a tight hug. Not knowing what to do, the poor pup had just hugged her 'master' back.

Taking advantage of the situation, Shizuru had pulled away just enough to see shocked emeralds and gave Natsuki a small kiss on her lips. Then pulled back fully so as to see the younger girl's reaction.

Natsuki's gaze held on to emeralds her head spinning from another 'shocking' realization, unable to move….*_damnit!i should by immune to this by now! If I should be then why do I feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second!?_* She could only manage to stutter a reply of incoherent broken words.

In the middle of watching her Natsuki stutter, Shizuru's phone vibrated in her pocket. She fished it out and pulled it to her ear. "ok…"was Shizuru's short reply when she had heard what the man had said

"Ara, Natsuki…I'll have to see you another time..My dad's here to pick me up"

"What? So fast?!..um…I mean yea, ok…bye. See you another day "she replied, saddened by the fact that she got to meet up with Shizuru for only such a short while.

A car pulled up by the drive way minutes later

"_Bye _MY Natsuki See you soon" Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear, giving her a soft peck on her ear so no one looking from inside the car could see.

"_Bye Shizuru…"_

Shizuru got into the car, as Natsuki waved goodbye to her…for the last time…?

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Natsuki paused as a certain memory of a doctor injecting her with something her dad had briefed her about rushed in.

Her eyes widened as she lay on her bed for several minutes, not wanting to move and not daring to move.

"Shizuru?"Natsuki whispered.

"Was that…" Natsuki said as she felt the hand on her shirt tremble.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said as tears flowed out.

"That was her wasn't it?"

"Those weren't dreams were they?...tell me their real" Natsuki whispered, her voice filled with desperation.

"Shizuru…." Natsuki said as her voice turned hoarse.

"I-I"

"_I love you_"

"I've loved you from the start…" Natsuki said as she made a small smile.

"And the reason you cried…they didn't give you the injection they gave me did they?"Natsuki said with a bitter smile.

"Thanks Hidaru"

"You allowed me find her back after ten years"

"That lost piece of my soul"

* * *

Um…it's very late now….gtg go sleep XD

**PLEASE R&R**

**_THANKS FOR READING!!!!_**


	17. My dream in reality

I have decided to not continue this story due to insufficient reviewS…

_NONONONONO_….JUST **KIDDING KIDDING KIDDING...THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

IM SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE EARLIER…TELL YOU AFTER THE END OF THE STORY.

Oh and…in this chapt….bah, nvm…read to know what I wanna say o0

OH...AND I ALMOST FORGOT...THIS CHAPT. IS ABOUT 23KB MINUS COMMENTS AND DISCLAIMER...E.T.C

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mai-hime or Mai-otome...can anyone tell me if u need ths in every chapt.? cuz i'm getting lazy to keep writing this and legends.

* * *

Now for the legends in the story:

**=thoughts of the character because I am using Microsoft word2007 and I don't know if my italic words will be saved in the same format (Now i know it DOES save in the same format BUT i still wanna keep it ^^)

the line that is grayish = after a period of time

---------- = something that is happening at the SAME time the next scene happens(um...I just noticed that Since around chapt. 3 FF had been converting all my ------ into gray lines...so...this is not valid anymore o0 only the one above is so you'll have to guess XD MUAHAHAHA ....^^ PS)

* * *

**CHAPTER 17-MY DREAM IN REALITY**

* * *

Natsuki shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey pup morning first time in two weeks that you're waking up late you know?" Nao said from her position at the kitchen table.

"Yea whate-" Natsuki said as she remembered what she had 'found out' yesterday.

"Pup?" Nao probed when Natsuki stopped short in her sentence.

Natsuki made a small grin, causing Nao to stare at her suspiciously.

"Yea?"

"Nothing, you just seem so dazed…and weird today"

"Mhm.."

"You better go get changed, your mom called to say that she would be picking you up in about ten"

"Oh shit!" Natsuki shouted as she ran to the bathroom.

_*I'll tell her, I'll tell her today*_

* * *

Hidaru straightened her tie as she turned back to look at Shizuru.

"Hidaru, you sure you're going to wear that tie?"

"Why not? It's not like it's a business tie anyway…Shizuru, don't you know that some shirts look nice with ties?"

Shizuru kept quiet as she stared at Hidaru's thin green and black tie.

"You know, we're going out with Kruger today"

Shizuru's calm demeanor kept in place, "Ara, did Hidaru-han not tell me yesterday?"

"Just a reminder" Hidaru said with a pout as she turned back to the mirror. _*That girl had better make her feeling feelings clear today*_

* * *

Hidaru and Shizuru walked down to the usual school car park where students could be picked up by their parents as they scanned their surroundings and found the sleek black Murciélago was parked.

Hidaru made a small whistle as she walked toward the car.

"You two girls are late aren't you?" Saeko said as she winded her window down.

"Um…we were cropped up by some things" Hidaru said as she scratched the back of her head while Shizuru gave Saeko an apologetic smile.

"Then you should quickly get n before I change my mind about letting ou go for unpunctuality" Saeko said as she winded up her window.

"Aye sire!", Hidaru joked as she opened the car door to let Shizuru in first. _*and to let her sit beside her crush*_

Natsuki's eyes widened when she saw Shizuru get in_. *Shit shit shit, how can I even tell her that I- when I get so stiff by just seeing her!?*_

Shizuru saw Natsuki stiffen up with a weird expression as she raised an eyebrow, "May I?"

"Ofcourse!" Natsuki said a bit too loud causing Hidaru to look at her with a: You're making Shizuru feel bad stare.

Shizuru sat down beside Natsuki as she turned to stare at Hidaru suspiciously.

* * *

"You know, Natsuki should buy a dress…"Hidaru said, earning a glare from Natsuki.

"I guess Great minds think alike, yes?" Saeko said with an evil grin as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'll choose!" Both the women said as they raised their hand.

"Lets go together then" Hidaru said with an evil grin while Saeko made an evil laugh as they rushed to the skirt section.

Natsuki let her mouth hang agape as she turned to Shizuru, begging her to convince them.

Shizuru couldn't help but laugh at the way Natsuki looked, "Ara ara it would be rude to stop your mother, yes? Besides I cant even stop Hidaru from spoiling the lights in my room when she's bored, so, I don't think I can help you, can I?"

"I'm so dead…" Natsuki said as stared at the two women picking clothes from afar.

* * *

Natsuki came out of the dressing room, dressed in a formal light blue dress that went down to her ankles.

"We'll get this!" Saeko smiled as she stared at Natsuki.

"Good choice!" Hidaru made a thumbs up as she winked at Natsuki.

Shizuru couldn't help but admit that she was enjoying the scene.

"But you've been buying practically everything that I come try-on!" Natsuki protested.

"Ara ara, but Natsuki looks lovely in dresses, yes?" Shizuru said, with a smile.

"I can't help but agree with you, Shizuru" Hidaru said with a smirk as she looked at Natsuki's puppy look.

"But sadly this is the last one that we found…"Saeko said, her voice child-like.

"Now, lets go pay up, it's time for you girls to go home already" Saeko continued, her voice switching to a mother like tone.

"But it's only three!" Hidaru protested.

"Your parents gave me a time limit for this shopping trip you know?" Saeko sighed as she remembered the things she had to do to persuade Hidaru's dad to allow the shopping trip.

"Fine" Hidaru said in defeat.

* * *

The three got off the car as they waved goodbye to Saeko.

"Let's go home, I'm tired already" Hidaru said as she dragged her feet in the direction of the dormitories, pulling Shizuru along with her.

"W-wait!" Natsuki shouted out, "I-I wanna…I have something to talk to Shizuru about".

"Ara…"Shizuru said, the dread creeping back. _*If I'm with Natsuki…alone, I might do something I'll regret...*_

"Can Hidaru follow?" Shizuru said after much thought.

"No, I'm too tired for that, sorry Shizuru" Hidaru said, making an excuse for Natsuki and Shizuru to be alone. _*You can do it Natsuki*_

"Please?" Natsuki begged.

"Ara ara since it seems that important…ok" Shizuru said as she saw Hidaru walk away.

"So…what is it Natsuki wants to tell me?"

"U-uh…" Natsuki stuttered, not daring to look Shizuru in the eyes. _*I gotta stall time to think about what I wanna say…but how?*_

"Natsuki?"

"I wanna…um show you a place"

"A place?"

"Yea" Natsuki said as she pulled Shizuru to where her bike was parked. _*God, I seriously have to thank Hidaru for bringing my bike back from the stadium*_

"Ara, where is Natsuki bringing me?" Shizuru said as Natsuki handed her a helmet.

"You'll know when we get there" Natsuki said as she mounted her bike, "Hold on tight, kay?"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Natsuki had meant, She had never rode on a bike before and did not know what to do.

Natsuki revved up her engine and sped off as Shizuru finally realized what Natsuki meant by hold on.

Shizuru made a small squeal in shock as she hugged Natsuki neck tightly.

"Shizuru! You're gonna choke me if you continue hanging on so tightly!" Natsuki shouted over her shoulder.

"Then what does Natsuki want me to do?" The crimson eyed pillion said through her helmet.

"Just hang on to m-" Natsuki stopped short as she realised what she was about to say.

"Your?" Shizuru probed.

"Justhangontomywaist you idiot…it's the norm" Natsuki said, blushing a little.

"Ara…"Shizuru said as she decoded what Natsuki had sputtered out.

_*It's just the normal thing to do, yes? So I don't have to feel like I'm…*_ Shizuru thought as she slowly moved her hands down to Natsuki's waist.

Natsuki's blush disappeared as she felt Shizuru's fingers move over her waist.

_*I can do this*_ Natsuki said with new found courage as she turned the curb.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered as she rested her head on the blue-haired girl's back.

"D-did you say something?" Natsuki said, pretending to not notice Shizuru's action.

"No" Shizuru said as she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Natsuki skidded to a stop in front of the stadium.

"Shizu-" Natsuki said as she finally noticed that the girl had fallen asleep.

"ru…" She continued as she tangled her fingers into Shizuru's cold ones.

Shizuru felt somebody call her as she slowly stirred awake.

Natsuki realized her pillion's movement and quickly untangled her finger's from Shizuru's.

"U-um, we're here" Natsuki stuttered.

"Ara…did I sleep for long?"

"N-no I've just reached the place"

Shizuru let out a small sigh as she got off the bike. _*Hopefully I didn't do or say anything in my sleep…*_

Natsuki frowned at Shizuru's sigh as she dragged the chestnut-haired girl into the stadium.

Shizuru's eyes widened as she scanned the new surroundings.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Natsuki whispered as she pulled Shizuru to the centre of the stadium, "I come here to take my bike on a few rounds every now and then".

"So this is where Natsuki comes after school?"

"Obviously, who wouldn't take advantage of such a beautiful and serene place?" Natsuki said as she slowly let go of Shizuru's hands, hoping that the other girl wouldn't notice.

"Who would have thought Natsuki would love beautiful and serene place given her character?" Shizuru teased.

"That's just plain stereotyping!", Natsuki said as she folded her arms.

"So Natsuki thinks of me as a very stereotypical person now?" Shizuru said as she made a small smile at Natsuki's reaction.

"No…but…maybe yes, I mean no…no"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes" Natsuki said, a determined look on her face.

"So Natsuki's final answer is a yes?" Shizuru said with amusement.

"W-wait, did I say that?" Natsuki said, now confused as to what she had actually said.

"Natsuki ikezu!" Shizuru said with a pout.

"B-but I said-" Natsuki whimpered, not getting the situation as she titled her head to the left.

Shizuru felt like a fan girl who had just been kissed by her idol as she struggled to control her squeal.

"But Natsuki is stereotyping me as a stereotypical person if she claims I'm stereotypical just because of something I said, which makes her stereotypical, yes?"Shizuru said, trying to further confuse the younger girl.

"Yes" Natsuki said, completely not getting what Shizuru had just said.

"Really?" Shizuru said, amusement in her voice.

"Um…"

Shizuru raised her eyebrow, "So Natsuki is admitting that she is stereotypical?"

"No!"

"So Natsuki is not?"Shizuru said, deciding to stop before she could see steam coming out of Natsuki's head.

"Yes" Natsuki said, unfolding her arms.

Shizuru gave Natsuki a small nod, "So…what did Natsuki bring me here for?"

"To…um…" _*SHIT! I drifted off my goal*_

"To?"

"Uh…Shizuru….you know…"

Crimson eyes locked with emeralds ones as she gave Natsuki a small nod to continue.

"When I was like…very young…" Natsuki said. _*I'll just tell her I want the same relationship she and I had when we were young…that's all…right?*_

"My parents changed my surname…" Natsuki continued.

_*Natsuki…are you telling me that you are…*_ Shizuru thought as she related to the girl she had known when she was younger.

"My surname was actually Kuga…" Natsuki said, hoping Shizuru got what she meant.

Shizuru stayed silent as Natsuki confirmed her doubts. _*But why are you telling me this? Are you just saying all this to tell me that you regretted what we were back then?*_

"I mean…I was friggin happy back then" Natsuki said when Shizuru did not answer.

Shizuru made a small frown as she felt nausea build up, praying that it wasn't what she had expected

"But our parents didn't approve of _it _and injected me with something that made me loose my memory of those times".

Shizuru increasingly felt the urge to run away as she took a small step back.

"But I remembered everything yesterday".

"Were you disgusted?" Shizuru said, not making any effort to control the shiver in her voice.

"Disgusted? Obviously I-"

Shizuru turned away from Natsuki, not wanting to hear her answer as she walked to the exit of the stadium.

Natsuki's instinctively ran up to hug the crimson-eyed girl as she tightened her grip on Shizuru's waist, not wanting to let go.

"Shizuru" Natsuki said, interlacing her fingers with Shizuru's as she turned the older girl to face her.

"I-" Natsuki said as she felt her heart sink when she saw a tear escape from Shizuru's eyes.

"I.." Natsuki said as she went forward to claim Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru's crimson eyes widened as she tried to pull away. _*This has to be some kind of dream…right?*_

Natsuki felt Shizuru pull away and quickly circled her arms around Shizuru's neck, holding her back.

Shizuru let the tears in her eyes flow down her cheeks freely as she pushed Natsuki away.

"Shizuru…"

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said, her voice wavering.

Natsuki felt a sudden pang of guilt at what she had done a she quickly pulled away from Shizuru.

"This isn't really happening is it? Did somebody make you do this?" Shizuru said, her voice filled with confusion.

"Nobody made me do it Shizuru…I-I really…do love you" Natsukii said, begging Shizuru to stop talking in that manner.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said, not knowing what to do.

Natsuki clenched her fists tightly as she took one step forward.

"Shizuru, I really do love you" Natsuki said as she made another bold statement.

"B-but didn't you say that you were…"

"Natsuki let out a small bitter laugh, something that shocked even herself, "That I was straight?"

"I just did that to make them stop bugging me…and I was stupid to not notice that I really did love you, okay?" She continued.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said as she stepped toward the raven-haired girl even though what ever she had just said seemed to contradict what she had always done, Shizuru felt that she needed to believe it, even if it were for a second.

"I-I um..." Natsuki said nervously, noticing what they might be about to do again.

Shizuru snaked her hands around Natsuki's waist, pulling the other girl up close, till they could hear each other's breathing.

"I love you too" Shizuru whispered, not believing what was happening as she pressed her lips onto Natsuki's.

Shizuru deepened the kiss as she bit Natsuki's bottom lip, asking entrance into the younger girl's mouth.

Natsuki made an effort to speak up when Shizuru bit her lip, only to realize that her action allowed Shizuru's tongue entrance to her mouth.

The raven-haired beauty blushed as she felt Shizuru's tongue explore her mouth.

Letting out a small moan as her blush intensified, Natsuki's action made Shizuru get bolder as she moved her hand up Natsuki's left thigh, lifting the younger girl's skirt a little higher than where it already was.

Natsuki took a step back in shock as she fell back onto the grass of the stadium.

Shizuru knelt over Natsuki, both gasping to get some air.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered.

Shizuru let her need for Natsuki take over and moved closer to Natsuki once more, resting her head on Natsuki's neck, breathing in the girl's scent.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered, planting small kisses down the other girl's neck, eliciting a moan from the girl.

"Shi-Shizuru…we have s-school tomorrow…" Natsuki said, unable to handle the new emotion she was going through.

Shizuru stopped at Natsuki's collarbone as crimson stared into emeralds mischievously, only to be forced back down by the serious look Natsuki gave her.

"Natsuki Ikezuu" Shizuru whimpered, reluctantly getting off Natsuki.

Natsuki blushed at Shizuru's cute expression as she felt the urge to embrace the older girl once more.

"Don't blame me, y-you were the one who got …um…carried away"

"Was Natsuki not the one to initiate it?" Shizuru said, pouting.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she flipped Shizuru onto her back, pointing up to the night sky with a smile "You know, this is another reason why I'm always late back to the dorms".

Shizuru looked up at the night sky and got what Natsuki meant, though she couldn't help but tease the girl, "Ara ara, does Natsuki mean that the reason why Natsuki is always late is because she's always getting 'carried away' with something else by another girl?"

Natsuki's eyes widened, "H-HELL NO!"

Shizuru chuckled as she grabbed Natsuki's warm hand and put her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"Natsuki is very warm, yes?" Shizuru said with a small smile as she listened to Natsuki's soft breathing.

Natsuki rested her chin on Shizuru's head as she looked up at the night sky, "Then let me warm you forever, will you?"

* * *

AHHHHHH AND AHHHHHH PLEASE!

PLEASE R&R!

SORRY FOR THE DELAY…ACTUALLY…I wrote like half the chapt. Then I completely lost inspiration….so I gave myself a small rest…but still had no inspiration…and before I knew it, I had to go to china, Beijing on tour for 11 days…

I hope this chapt. Didn't suck…SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE…

And um…schools starting SOON (actually half a month more) so I might seriously update slower

NOW…I seriously have to catch up with everything else I didn't do yet…like

1) UNPACK THE MODELS AND FIGURINES AND SWORDS I BOUGHT THERE(collectibles XD) MUAHAHA...and put them into my display carboard

2) SORT OUT STUFF ON MY COM

3) GET ONTO MY XBOX360 ONCE DONE…….

UM…PLEASE R&R OR FLAAAAAME!

THANKS!


End file.
